Joined Heart Split Soul
by lossehelin
Summary: When Kenshin finds himself with a second chance, old decisions come back to haunt him. With Kaoru in reach, before his eyes, he also discovers the truth that there is something inside her keeping him away. KBK
1. Chapter 1

Geez... I can't believe I'm actually going to post this, since I've been killing myself on my other story... I had promised myself that I wouldn't post anything else until I finished with it... but I've got serious writer's block and I need to vent out some other stuff before I can seriously work on it... Anyway, this is by no means anything that I'm going to perfect like My Only Joy, so I'm sorry if there is a lot of inconsistances in the writing style... if there is in the plot that you notice, then by all means tell me... if you really like it... then tell me and I might feel motivated to polish it up... just for you... Ok, keep in mind that I wrote this knowing the whole story behind the jinchu arch, but I'm twisting the story for my own personal reasons and taking liberties with it...so yeah I know that Koaru didn't die...and I know that the scene they created for Kenshin was done without him being there...alright here it is.

x

Disclaimer: Not mine... like always and forever...

x

Chapter 1

**Japan: 11th Year of Meiji**

The small dagger pressed gently, almost sweetly into the flesh of the girl, piercing her skin ever so slightly. The sudden appearance of the bright red of her blood was a shock against her perfect white skin, and it followed the path of the blade as it caressed her cheek from top to bottom. An almost imperceptible gasp escaped her lips when the pressure ceased, but her respite wasn't long as the arm that manipulated the dagger lifted again to the soft area under her eye. Instinctively the blue eye closed before the tip pierced her face again, but she didn't jerk away. Trapped now in darkness, her mind followed the stinging path across her cheek until it met, then crossed the previous wound to meld the pain together at that point. A small throb began there at the crossing and beat with the rhythm of her heart, slow and steady.

Though she was being held against her will she felt no fear. There was no terror in her heart or mind, no anguish, no panic to quicken her pulse. There was pain. An old pain now, one that numbed her heart and was slowly working on her mind. Though it had only made itself known to her days before and climaxed distressingly last night she realized now that it had always been there. Since the beginning. When she had looked into those violet eyes and knew… that she loved him.

Those violet eyes were looking at her now, surprise and anguish buried deep within their irises. Willing this torment to stop but unable to move for fear of what damnation that would bring about for her. At last the torture ended and the blade came away from that once perfect face, leaving behind a legacy that would tie them together for all of eternity. Understanding finally plagued him, and he stared as if fascinated by the wound that now echoed the scar on his own face. Following the sad trail of raised skin from chin to ear, from jaw to the now open eye, his sorrow tightened at the look of emptiness they held. The amazing life and energy that had attracted him to her was no longer there. There was no fear or heartbreaking tears to mar her face. Only emptiness. The sparkle was gone, leaving in its wake a dull lifeless color that made her look already gone from this world. Those lackluster eyes stared back into his and the feelings of anguish inside him intensified, almost as if he was experiencing them for her. Finally they blinked, slowly and meaningfully, and he knew that she was saying good-bye.

The paralysis staying his actions abruptly lifted, jolting him into action, but it was already too late. Even as he took his first step toward her, his katana pulled from its sheath, the small dagger had lifted and with a brutal force descended to plunge its length into her breast. Instantly those missing emotions he had longed for poured from bright blue eyes and screamed at him all the feelings that were only exposed to him so very recently. Then she was falling. Sliding down the length of the stoic body behind her and finally tilting backwards as it stepped away. Cracking his katana back into its sheath, he rushed forward to catch her before she fell heavily onto the wooden floor. Desperately she sucked in air through her parted lips and forced her chest to take it in despite the pain. Bright blue eyes searched frantically around the room before locking onto his as he held her desperately against him. In those few seconds of life left to her he realized with a certainty that surpassed everything else in his life that he loved her and no longer cared what life his love would damn her to, but as the words welled up inside him and were about to pour from his mouth his throat constricted in grief and guilt and locked them away.

Sadness filled her eyes at his apparent unwillingness to speak and a single tear escaped out of her left eye to slide down her cheek and mingle with the blood. Then the pupils of her eyes dilated, obscuring the blue irises, and she was gone. Time seemed to stand still in the room as he held her lifeless body and felt her death slowly sink into his mind. The sudden smack of a tear on her face startled him as it seemed to echo in the unearthly silence. Pulling himself out of his comatose state he lovingly reached up to close the lids over her lifeless eyes, to wipe their now mingled tears from her skin, and push the hair away from her still beautiful face. Bending towards her, he hugged her body to him gently but was rewarded only with the sharp jab from the hilt of the dagger still nestled deep within her chest. Still piercing the heart that he so callously denied the tender love and affection that it so desperately wanted and needed.

Carefully he pulled the dagger out of its temporary sheath and meticulously cleaned her blood off of the blade. The man still stood over him, watching everything that he did, taking in every moment of anguish, enjoying his pain. When he turned to him finally the man took a wary step back but froze in surprise when he simply held the dagger, hilt out, to him. Suspiciously the man reached for it and grabbed it quickly out of his hand, but the other made no move to leave the body. Only hugged to him the still form of a girl that this the man had so brutally murdered to pay him back for long dead crimes. Inside, the darkness he had fought so long to suppress raged to life, calling for his life's blood for taking what was most precious away from him, but he numbly ignored it, finding no will to even follow its mindless abyss after her death. There was nothing left for him. He had failed her, and now he would pay once again. When he finally spoke, the soft voice that passed his lips held no trace of anger or vengeance, only regret and sorrow.

"You have made us even now."

Rage and hate built inside the murderer's ki, seeping into every word that poured from his lips and making his voice quiver. "No. We will never be even. I've seen the extent of your love and it could not possibly reach the point that mine has for the one you took from me. You could never have loved this girl that much. If you had you would never have left her to live in such torment about your feelings. Don't deny it, it was plain to see that she loved you but struggled with the knowledge that she would never have your love in return. If at all. I never tormented my sister so. There is no love in your relationship with her. You will never suffer as much as I have suffered."

Hanging his head, he let the words sink in, numb as he watched his red hair slip down over his shoulder to brush gently against her still bloody cheek. He knew that this man was right, and knowing that he had witnessed it in such a short amount of time showed the extent of the pain he had caused. "If you still wish for this one's life then take it. This one will gladly give it to you as payment." In a softer voice he spoke to the body in his arms. "This one will gladly give it for you." Bowing, he gently laid his head on her chest and waited for the knife that would send him to meet her.

x

**Japan: Present Day**

Tomoe walked silently behind her father to the car she knew waited for them at the entrance. The jet black eyes stared meekly at the floor, not in a submissive gesture, but more contemplative. Her soft white dress flowed gently with the graceful move of her legs and ended at her slender ankles above white sandals. Echoing the swish of her dress, long black hair hung freely down her back, a stark contrast to the pureness clinging to her form. Everything about her whispered beauty and grace, but her thoughts were much different.

All that morning she had thought about the meeting. A meeting she was required to be at only because her bodyguards were required to be there. Recently a shortage of guards and personal guards had arisen, and their faction was in a frenzy to replace the fallen or the cowardly. Of course, none of this could be decided by the leaders alone, they also needed the knowledge and eyes of those experienced enough to point it out. Namely those bodyguards skilled enough to still be among them.

Out of the three that were accompanying her and her father, two of them belonged to her. Admittedly she only needed the services of one to protect her. The other, while skilled and experienced enough to hold his own, didn't even come close to the skill and power of the first. There was a reason she had two though. Well, more than just one. Firstly, her father was extremely over-protective of his only daughter and figured that two guards were better than one. Secondly, one of them refused to live at the house with them and so couldn't be with her at all times. Thirdly, both of them had requested specifically to be her personal guard, and though they were with different intentions and at separate times, they both genuinely only wished for her safety. Finally, well…

Tomoe lifted her eyes to the taller of the pair striding protectively out in front of her. A small smile touched her lips at the fierce possession he showed when it came to her safety. His code name had aptly become Tate, or shield, after only a week as her guard. Always in front, solid and unwavering, he shielded her from any attack that came at her outright. Tomoe was the main reason he was allowed to be her guard. His skills, while better than most others, were not the best they had seen, but Tomoe had told her father that she had wanted him. The only explanation she had offered was that she felt she could trust him. Which was entirely true, but not totally why she had wanted him. Nobody but the two of them knew about this reason.

The black eyes shifted silently to the guard walking beside her father, simply named Eihei. This man carried no weapon, like the katana and wakizashi her Tate wore openly, but rather used jujitsu. None-the-less he was extremely dangerous when provoked or his master threatened. Though he was Chinese in origin, and wore the clothing to prove it, he was born and raised in Japan. Tomoe knew, confidentially, that he had studied in China from the age of ten to twenty-two, and now, at almost thirty, had devoted himself to the protection of the man striding beside him. Why, Tomoe was not privileged to.

Though both of these were strong in battle, neither of them were able to stand up to the strength, power, and skill of her other personal guard. This one walked silently behind her, never making a sound and only presenting herself when necessary. Her name was Kage, or shadow. While Tate walked openly out front, Kage stayed quietly at her back. Though Tomoe could not see or hear her, she knew the girl's appearance by heart.

At that moment she was dressed only in black, like always. A long sleeved shirt, loose enough for free movement but fit enough that the figure underneath would be easy to pick out, covered her upper body. The pants would echo the shirt in fit and comfort, and below that black socks and sandals strapped onto her feet. Over all of this she insisted on wearing a floor length trench coat. Tomoe suspected that it was to hide the only show of color about her. This color belonged to the red and black weaving on her katana, her weapon of choice that she wore at the back of her waist. Why she had chosen to show any color, let alone one so demanding as red, on the hilt of her weapon, Tomoe didn't know. One more thing to add to the growing list of secrets about this strange girl.

The fact that she could have been so much more than just the personal bodyguard of a lesser boss' daughter, and then choose not to was a mystery. After the first month it wasn't questioned any longer, as the girl showed fierce protectiveness over her mistress, allowing no one to touch her. Soon after she was dismissed as weak and was forgotten about as an exceptional fighter. Tomoe was surprised to find that this did not bother the girl at all and she only continued to protect her like always. The stupidity of forgetting or dismissing her power was later realized as she took down an entire elite attacking force by herself. Luckily for them, she only maimed a few, never once did she kill, to the relief of her mistress and surprise of her father. Nothing was said, however, as many were too hurt to ever fight again, or they were too frightened. Besides this, she had kept her objective as Tomoe was still alive.

That had been almost two years before, but still Tomoe knew next to nothing about her. The girl's real name, usual appearance, and a few select tendencies were all that she was aware of. She didn't even know the color of her eyes because she always wore dark glasses that were impossible to see through. The long dark hair, now pulled back into a long braid, didn't help her as the bangs feathering her face covered the edges of the glasses and most of her cheeks as well. The only part of her face that was always in view was her nose, mouth and jaw. This was of no help either as it was constantly set in the same expressionless way and she never smiled. Tomoe had seen her scowl, almost growl once, but this was rare.

Outside a small chill was in the air, but Tomoe felt fine with the long sleeves and skirt of her dress. Soon, though, she knew they would all have to dress warmer, when the snow began to fall. Everyone but her Kage, that is, who seemed oblivious to any change in the weather. Tate-san would have to put something warmer on, though, just the comfortable dress pants and shirt would not be enough to warm him. Tomoe knew that he got cold easily and she was a little concerned for his health. She would have to talk to him later, when they were alone. There was another small concern in the back of her mind for her father as well, but his wardrobe never changed, and his suit would keep him warm, though maybe a coat would be in order for tomorrow.

Tomoe shook her head at the turn in her thoughts and climbed obediently into the car. Eihei-san entered the driver's side door as he always drove, he was like her Kage when it came to the weather so she knew not to worry about him, while the other three got in with her in the back. Kage sat next to her in the middle seat of the limo with Tate across from her and her father in front of her Kage. Almost without thought, the two guards removed their weapons from their belts to lean them up against their shoulders for easier access in the car. Tate's wakizashi lay across his lap.

"You have a lot on your mind, aijou. Your eyes look distracted."

Tomoe looked up at her father and smiled, a small smile but it was loving.

"I'm sorry father, you know I am not fond of these gatherings."

Yukishiro sighed, "I know, aijou, but it cannot be helped. The other bosses expect us to be there, even if we do not require any more guards. I'm afraid this may be rather tedious, like the last five. There have been no exceptional fighters since your Kage joined us."

Tomoe smiled again and glanced at the silent girl staring out the window. Who would have thought such a small girl would be so powerful. Kage had gone through many challenges the day she had joined them, and she came away without so much as a scratch on her. In fact, Tomoe had only seen her wounded a few times. Though, admittedly, there weren't many chances for that to happen, as Tomoe wasn't a prime subject for attacks, thankfully.

A sudden movement from the small girl almost made Tomoe jump. The quick leaning forward of her body toward the window as they turned the corner was unlike her Kage and confused her. Tomoe watched curiously as she stared intently out the window for a couple of seconds before sitting smoothly back into her seat. Tomoe placed a questioning hand on Kage's arm.

"Is something wrong, Kage-san?"

Kage turned her head to her mistress, noticing the looks from Yukishiro and Tate in the process but dismissing them, and a small smile spread across her lips. Tomoe blinked in surprise.

"Do not worry, Tomoe-sama." The girl placed a reassuring hand over hers. "I have a feeling today will be interesting."

Then the smile was gone, along with the hand, and she was staring expressionlessly out the window once more. Thoroughly confused, Tomoe could only stare at the dark girl, with the contradicting neutral voice against the smile and reassurance. Something about her at that moment made her feel nostalgic, but what could that mean?

x

Kenshin walked down the streets of present day Tokyo with thoughts from another time crowding his mind. Hardly ever were there ones about the situations surrounding him. This was mainly because it depressed him too much to think about them.

Whether it was because he didn't like the world that had developed or it was simply because he missed aspects about the old… it didn't matter. They were both the same to him. Although Japan had advanced in many ways it didn't seem to be that much different than before. He knew this was because of the way people thought and acted. There would always be a definite undertone of cruelty and despair in the world and he knew Japan wasn't an exception. As depressing as the thought was it couldn't be avoided or proven wrong. A decision was still being made on whether things had gotten better of worse, in his mind.

Thinking about it, he realized that even though the country was not at war, with itself or otherwise, there was still many factions that did fight against each other inside of Japan. No formal declaration of war was made, but there was many attempts at assassinations and attacks between them. Kenshin found that the only way this differed from the battles he once fought as a hitokiri was that seldom did they involve civilians and the public directly, which was a good thing, and they also didn't have to do with any radical change in the government. That he was aware of anyway. Still there was way too much fighting going on, and this meant that people were getting hurt, and it did involve power. Mostly over money, which was, sadly, the main motivator for Sano and himself at that moment.

Kenshin walked on down the streets, Sano striding methodically beside him. The chill wind pulled bitingly on his loose shirt and pants; grey pants, blue shirt. While Sano wore a white set of loose pants and matching tank top with a jacket over the top of it. They were both pretty much silent and lost in their own thoughts, as they had been most of the way. Kenshin knew that the only reason Sano was silent was because he was trying to prepare himself mentally. Personally, Kenshin didn't approve of the job that Sano was going to "apply" for, but there was no talking him out of it. He just kept saying that it was the only thing he was good for anyway and all the jobs available now-a-days took too much effort. Of course, being a bodyguard didn't, right?

His mind slipped back to the other reason he didn't like the new world. Though he said it was because he missed certain things about the old one and swore that it was only the freedom and at the same time closeness of that simple life in the Meiji era, he knew that this was just a cover up of his real reasons. What he really missed had a lot to do with cherry blossoms and blue eyes, with familiar laughter ringing in his ears and a smile in his heart. The reason he found himself not admitting to this was because he felt guilty. Guilty that he should think about himself before others and wish only for the happiness that those laughing blue eyes could give him. He was ashamed of himself and because of that he tried to hide his real feelings on the matter. A small, sad voice in the back of his mind whispered that this was what had caused his pain in the first place, but without that love near him he couldn't find the energy to fight against himself to hear that voice anymore.

So he walked on, next to Sano who was on his way to join those same organizations that were struggling over power. Kenshin had no wish to join them, of course, but Sano had wanted him to come, just in case. That just in case was the only reason he had decided to grab his sakabato from his bedroom. Though he only practiced with it every once in awhile he still felt safer carrying it with him. What was strange to him about it as they walked down the street, was that nobody really seemed to mind that he wore it openly.

There was still a lingering nostalgic feeling in his chest when he held his sakabato. Only the month before had he reclaimed it from the Kamiya-dojo, when he had stopped by to check up on things. At least that was what he had told Sano. The real reason was his curiosity had gotten the better of him when he found out that it was still called the Kamiya-dojo, especially since there were no surviving Kamiyas of that line left. Still, knowing this, he had gone there looking, hoping that Kaoru would answer the door when he rung the bell. Wishing that it would be her smiling face looking out at him, and if she did nothing else but that then he would be happy.

Instead another familiar face had answered, one he had not expected but knew he should have. Dark, intent eyes had stared out at him and asked if there was anything he could help him with. There was no recognition in them, but then Kenshin had not expected there to be any. Yahiko didn't miss anything in his past life that warranted fulfillment in another. There was nothing left undone or prematurely ended for him, so he was blessedly living a separate life without any memory of a previous. Still, Kenshin couldn't help but give him his name, his real name, just in case it rung a bell. Just in case a certain dark-headed, blue-eyed girl had left a message of any kind. It only took a few seconds before he was showing him in.

Though the boy did not remember him personally, he did say that he knew the name. Apparently Yahiko, Kaoru's Yahiko (this was how Kenshin thought of him, because it made him feel close to her in a small way), had told his children about Kenshin, and his true devotion and protection of others was integrated into the teachings of Kamiya Kasshin-ryu, along with something else that was passed down. Yahiko had left him for a few moments then, while his wife, Tsubame, had served him tea. After only a few sips, the boy came back with a katana wrapped in a ceremonial cloth. This he held carefully and respectfully out for Kenshin to take.

Inside was his sakabato, well kept and completely original, with necessary repairs done in a few places. Kenshin felt a swell of pride for the obvious care and reverence it had been shown, and not because of what it was, but what it represented.

There had been a small argument over the ownership at the time, as Yahiko wanted Kenshin to have it, and he swore that it belonged solely to the dojo. In the end Yahiko told him that he was supposed to have it back, he knew that he was supposed to have it back. No one had truly used the sword in years, and it was meant to be used, to protect people. Kenshin had finally accepted, and even sparred with Yahiko for a few hours that day. He was happy to say that they were both doing well in their separate techniques.

At that moment Kenshin felt a small force of ki being pressed his way. Specifically at him. Stopping suddenly, hand automatically at his sakabato, he searched for the source and found his eyes following a black limo turning the corner in front of them. The windows were completely tinted and there was no way for him to see inside, but he knew that it came from there. Strangely, the feeling wasn't threatening but more amused and interested. Still, it was powerful. With nothing else to do, he waited for the car to turn and disappear from view before he relaxed. Sano stood next to him confused.

"What's up? You tensed all of the sudden."

Kenshin looked up at Sano, slightly troubled.

"That limo just now, there was a strong fighter in there."

Sano laughed. "Come on, Kenshin. Surely there's nobody in this lifetime strong enough to worry you."

Kenshin only stared after the vehicle before whispering back.

"The ki he put off was amazing, though, Sano. Almost too strong for this day and age."

Sano just laughed again and smacked him on the back.

"Then let's hope he's headed where we're going. Then you can teach him a thing or two about real ki, huh?"

Kenshin smiled back, though his mind was still troubled, and they walked on.

Upon arriving at the place appointed for the applicants, Kenshin couldn't help but think about how unoriginal the setting was. The place was an old abandoned warehouse with no activity apparent from the outside. At the entrance they were questioned and searched by two professional bouncers before being allowed into the main area. What they searched for exactly, Kenshin couldn't guess, because they did allow him to keep his sakabato. Then again, it was a trial for new security and bodyguards.

Inside the warehouse was parked many cars and limos, all black and indiscreet, around the outside of the open area, close to the exits. In the interior, open floor, was where all the people were standing. Some of them were cheering on the match at the center while some watched silently and observed the fighters critically. Kenshin knew that these were the current guards who were there only to pick out the few exceptional for employ. Looking up, Kenshin could make out the many small groups of leaders that made up the entire faction. Some mingled and talked among the other bosses, while many stood by on their own and watched the fight below. The bodyguards surrounding all of them had eyes for the match and their masters or mistresses only and did not take part in any of the conversations.

Immediately upon entering, Sano wanted to push his way to the center and hopefully pick a fight on the way. All cocky and arrogant once again, his quiet shell broken at last, the tall fighter shoved his way through the crowd easily, leaving Kenshin to excuse his way after him. The fight at the center instantly bored him and he let everyone within ten feet of him know it by loudly complaining about their amateur styles. For once, Kenshin was in total agreement with him, as the match was rather childish in nature, compared to them anyway.

"Oh man! Who are these losers anyway and how did they get past the guards at the door?"

This statement captured the attention of one of the men standing next to them. Obviously either a friend or colleague of one of the fighters participating at that moment.

"What did you say half-wit? Do you even know who your talking about?"

"Obviously I don't or I would have said his name when I insulted him." Sano blew the guy off and turned to Kenshin as the fight ended and the winner left the other man bleeding helplessly in the dirt.

"You shouldn't be so hard on them, Sano. There isn't much chance of finding somebody who has fought in battles like we have." Kenshin tried to reason with him, smiling up at his disgruntled face cheerfully.

"Yeah, I know, but you'd think they would at least have some improvement since all they do is fight. They all look like amateurs to me."

"What did you say, rooster-head?"

Turning around Sano repeated his statement slowly and loudly for the large man standing behind him. Kenshin recognized him as the winner of the recent match they had been watching.

"You've got a big mouth, boy. Let's see if you have anything to back it up with."

"I don't know, I have a policy about beating up weaklings. It's against my style."

Without warning the large man punched him square in the jaw. Sano didn't budge one muscle and merely turned his head toward the guy once more.

"With you, though, I'll make an exception."

Pulling back, Sano laid the guy flat with one punch to the face. Forced backwards, the man landed unconscious on top of the three guys standing behind him.

"I don't know Kenshin, this may not even be worth my time. You wanna leave?"

A man suddenly appeared behind Sano and placed a dagger at his back.

"You're not allowed to leave until we've seen you fight. Those are the rules and no one is exempt from them."

Sano snorted, ignoring the dagger. "Yeah? Well, I've fought already, with that guy," Sano pointed at the man on the floor. "and it was quite boring. So we'll just leave then, without breaking your silly rules. Or would you rather I break your silly neck?"

"Sano." Kenshin spoke disapprovingly to him before turning to the bouncer. "He has fought before many of the surrounding witnesses, what more would you ask for him to do?"

"You are the one we are concerned with girly-man."

Kenshin merely smiled through the insult. "This one did not come here to fight."

The big man's eyes narrowed. "Then you are a spy!"

The room went deathly quiet for several seconds before the sound of weapons being drawn rang out, echoing in the vacant interior. Kenshin heard Sano curse.

"In that case, girly-man, you won't be leaving at all."

Kenshin placed a warning hand on the hilt of his sakabato. "Please, this one does not wish to harm anyone."

The man simply laughed, along with many of the neighboring people. "You would take on us all then instead of just one simple fight? You're stupider than I thought. Very well."

The man made a move to lunge when a cry rang out across the room from the upper story.

"Wait!"

Everyone froze, including Kenshin, who's sensitive ears recognized the voice immediately. Soon after there was the sound of footsteps hurrying down the metal stairs, no there were two, and then they were rushing across the floor in their direction. The next thing Kenshin saw was a flash of white and Tomoe was standing beside him, breathing heavily.

"Tomoe-dono?" Kenshin's voice was soft but it was heard through the deathly silence. Tomoe only spared him a small glance.

"Don't. This man isn't a spy."

The big man, still holding the dagger threateningly, looked back at her skeptically.

"Oh? How would you know, Tomoe-san?"

Her head came up slightly and the look she gave him was cold. "Why would I have to explain myself to you?"

This angered the man and he stepped toward her, but was stopped by the man standing beside her.

"Don't even think it." The man had his hand on his katana and moved protectively in front of Tomoe. Kenshin had to look at the man twice before it dawned on him who he was. He smiled slightly.

"What is going on here?" The voice was angry and full of authority, and came from the upper story. "Naito-san!" The man staring at Tomoe's guard tore his eyes away reluctantly to look up at the source of the words.

"Yes, shukun?"

"Calm yourself! Yukishiro-chan." The voice now held a little more respect and had softened considerably. "What is the problem?"

Tomoe's voice was barely civil when she answered. "Your man was about to attack a friend of mine."

"A friend? What did your friend do exactly that would warrant my guard attacking him?"

"Nothing!" Tomoe bristled with anger and surprised Kenshin. He didn't think he'd ever seen her get truly angry. "Your man accused him of being a spy on no grounds."

This outburst didn't even make the man blink and his tone was as level as before when he spoke.

"Why did you act in such a manner, Naito-san?"

"He refuses to fight, shukun. Even after I have told him the rules."

"That does not mean he is a spy!" Tomoe spoke up directly.

"Calm down, aijou." Tomoe's father finally caught up to her and now stood beside her with Eihei at his side. Tomoe instantly lowered her eyes, folding her hands obediently in front of her. Kenshin noticed the faint flush of her cheeks but looked away when her guard turned measuring eyes on him.

"Jubei-sama," her father spoke now, "surely my daughter would know what she speaks of. Do you not remember the company she keeps and the dangers she herself has risked and endured for our faction?" Yukishiro spoke evenly and business like with a rationality to his words that were missing in the other speakers.

"True, my friend." The man seemed to ponder his words before speaking again. "I believe you are right, Yukishiro-chan, and I apologize." He inclined his head slightly toward Tomoe. Everyone relaxed visibly and the sound of weapons being put away filled the air. "But," Tomoe froze again. "That still doesn't change the fact that he cannot leave until he has participated."

Kenshin, aware up to this point that his voice was not needed, spoke up now. "This one does not wish to fight. Only as a request from a friend did this one come."

"Perhaps, but you have caused quite a headache for me because of this stupid insistence of yours, and as payment, you now have to entertain me."

Kenshin thought quickly of his position and realized that there wasn't much he could do. Though he was confidant both Sano and himself could get out, what would be the point as they would probably just have to fight everybody. Besides it would cause trouble for Tomoe and her father as she obviously claimed them as friends. Kenshin sighed in defeat.

"Nothing serious, this one does not wish to hurt anyone."

The man laughed at him, "That I cannot guarantee, but you really have no choice in the matter." Kenshin's face hardened. "Yukishiro-chan! Your payment in this escapade will be your Kage-san."

Tomoe's eyes snapped up and Kenshin saw fear and desperation in them. "No! I will not allow that!"

"Naito-san!"

At his master's bidding, he rushed forward and was almost upon Tomoe when somebody Kenshin hadn't noticed before jumped in between them. The small girl had her coat whipped aside, a hand on the hilt of her katana, and was ducked into an attack stance before the man could fully stop. The ki that came off of her was menacing and powerful, and horribly familiar. This was the fighter he had felt earlier on the street. Without saying a word she stared the man down until he backed up slowly, which was quickly enough, away from the girl's imposing figure. Suddenly, the girl's face tilted in Kenshin's direction, he couldn't see her eyes because of the dark glasses she wore, but she seemed to study him for several seconds.

Tomoe then stepped closer to the girl and laid a hand on her shoulder. At her mistress' bidding she stood straight, releasing her hold of the katana, and turning so that she was almost cheek to cheek with her. Kenshin watched Tomoe's lips move a few times but he couldn't hear any of the conversation. Soon she reluctantly nodded her head and stepped away. As the girl removed her long trench coat, Tomoe spoke to the man on the second story.

"I will allow Kage-san to fight, but regardless of the outcome, you will let this man leave freely, without any attachments."

"Fine." He waved his hand carelessly. "Just make it good, hmm, Kage-san."

The girl began to walk toward him then, stalking silently on small feet, but not halfway to him Tomoe called out hurriedly from behind.

"Please don't hurt him, Kage-san."

Kenshin turned shocked eyes to her for a moment before snapping back to the small guard, no other choice left to him as she predatorily stalked a circle around his body. The feeling in her ki suggested that she was not the type of enemy one would be able to ignore for even a moment. Her hand was ever present on the hilt of her katana behind her waist, but she didn't draw it out. The people around them backed quickly out of the way of her progress, making a large ring around them.

"Kage-dono, if this one could make a request before we begin." She kept circling, not even registering that he was talking. "If you would please remove your glasses, this one does not wish to damage your eyes."

At his last word she charged him, silently. Full force their blades met, but Kenshin felt his feet slide back ever so slightly. They broke apart and she circled him again. Feeling a little thrown off by her method of attack and study, he had no choice but to watch and wait.

Another quarter turn and she was charging him again, this time he met her half-way, feeling her feet slide this time with something akin to relief. Almost in response, she attacked him immediately without waiting, laying into him almost relentlessly.

The fight became brutally intense, his first impression thrown out the window at her ruthless manner. What was more, she constantly seemed to exploit the fact that his katana was a reversed blade, using this fact against him time after time. Because of this he was forced to focus more on not injuring himself than her and she would almost break through his defenses. Almost. What was surprising him the most, however, was the anger he felt at her ploy. No matter how well he pulled a move off she would see straight through it and then turn it against him. Never before had his Hiten-Mitsirugi failed him so utterly.

When his anger finally peeked, though he realized that it was no where near the intensity of the hitokiri, he found himself jumping into his ryut-sui-sen almost without thought. Trying to rationalize his motives in mid-air, he told himself that the strength she showed was well beyond the limit needed to take the complete brunt of the attack. Besides he had no intention of truly using it to its fullest potential. Jumping out of the way of a lunge, he watched her turn sharply towards him but strangely didn't move to dodge, causing her to take the entire weight of the strike inclusively on the top-right side of her head.

Kenshin landed only feet from her, still at the ready, his battle senses soaring in excitement at finally being used once again. Slightly in horror, he watched the small woman go down heavily on one knee causing a sharp stab of shame to hit him. A small trickle of blood ran down from underneath her bangs and dripped off of her chin. Kage's breathing deepened and he realized that she was fighting desperately to keep conscious. In the back of his mind he heard a gasp run through the few spectators and the worried sob of Tomoe.

"Kage-san."

A glance over to her showed Tomoe being held back by the other body guard. Lowering his sakabato he turned back to the small yet fierce woman and was about to suggest they call it when she lifted her head and stood steadily to her feet. Kenshin blinked in surprise. Holding her katana with her left hand, she reached up and wiped the blood off her face with her fingers. Keeping her gaze seemingly on him, she silently licked it off before raising her katana once again.

Then she was gone.

The ki from her disappeared completely, leaving Kenshin feeling disoriented. A gasp escaped his lips as he felt it reappear next to him and he only just raised his katana in time to block the swing of hers at his throat. The blade caught snuggly in his hilt and then she was swinging her body behind and against his. The sound of a second blade caught him off guard again, and he suddenly found himself trapped up against her small body. Her right hand gripping firmly the hilt of her katana while her left arm hooked around the dull side of her blade on the other side of his head, and a small dagger was now pressed up against the back of his neck. Once again she was using his own sword against him. If he pushed out she would dig the dagger into his neck, if he didn't she would bring his own blade arching into his face. Before his desperate mind could grasp a coherent thought, he felt her lips at his ear.

"You are the first to make me bleed in a long time."

Though the voice was nearly lifeless and dark, he caught a hint of amusement in it. Before he could respond she was pulling away from him, leaving behind a familiar scent to linger in his nostrils and torment him later at his inability to place it. Distracted he pulled back out of his stupor when she suddenly attacked again. Now though, she no longer seemed to use his weapon against him, and the fight soon turned into something closer to a sparring match. Kenshin soon began to wonder if he had seriously injured her earlier and she was only putting on a show of strength. There were no more moves being pulled off and even when given the chance freely she would not take any openings for an attack.

As soon as Kenshin relaxed and decided to play along with the girl's show, she deceived him again. Catching his reversed blade with her left hand when he carelessly swung at her from the side, she lunged forward with her katana, pulling back only as the tip touched his sternum. A shout went up from a few of the crowd members, but many only clapped politely (some already having seen Kage's performances first hand, others knowing that she hadn't even truly tried). Kage, however, didn't move from her stance and refused to let go of his blade. Slowly lifting the tip of her own, she placed the flat side on his shoulder and gently slid her blade over the soft tissue of his neck. The tinniest sliver of blood bloomed under her blade and only then did she pull away. Kenshin could only blink at her and watch as she placed her thumb and forefinger around the stain of red to rub off the small amount of blood. The blade now clean, she held up her fingers for him to see.

"Now we are even."

Then she was walking back toward Tomoe, sheathing her katana along the way, and Sano was beside him, pounding him on the back.

"That girl's something else, Kenshin! I can't believe she's still standing after that hit."

Kenshin listened only halfheartedly as his eyes were still following Kage. Because of this he caught her lick the blood, his blood, off her thumb before Tomoe was upon her with a cloth in hand. Kage silently let her lift the bangs on the right side of her face and wipe the blood away, but when her hand strayed to the glasses, however, and was about to remove them she curiously grabbed Tomoe's hand and backed out of her reach. Kenshin was then distracted by Sano grabbing his arm.

"Well, come on, I'm sure you would like a few words with this friend of yours. I'm curious, though. Is she the Tomoe that you told us about?"

"Hai."

Sano's voice became distant and cool. "Does that mean Jou-chan is out of the picture? That you'll stop looking for her?"

Kenshin stopped and looked up at him in surprise, before his face softened. He should have known he couldn't keep anything from Sano. Especially when it came to his "sister." "Of course not, Sano. This one will always look for her. Always," he whispered more to himself.

Sano smiled again and slapped him on the back. "Good, now introduce me. Maybe I have a shot." Sano strode off, leaving Kenshin choking and trying to keep up. They came upon the group trying to convince Kage to let a doctor look at her wound.

"Kage-san, please. I only fear for your health." Tomoe was almost begging her, but Kage stood emotionlessly by her side, seemingly staring at nothing.

"If this one may suggest, Kage-dono, not many can stand up after that attack. That you did shows you are strong, but you should still see a doctor. Even Sano had to afterwards." Kage merely ignored him, but Tomoe turned a tearful gaze on him.

"Why would you pull such a dangerous move on her? You could have seriously hurt her! Why?"

At this her Kage did react, reaching out and grabbing her mistress before she could attack the small man.

"I am glad he did, nigousan. It showed he valued me as a true opponent."

"But…"

"Do not worry. I will take care of it when I get home."

Kage's words were lifeless and breathy with a somewhat dark feel to them. Dark like a shadow, Kenshin thought, as he could feel no evil from her ki. She truly fit her name. Letting go of her mistress she stepped around her and bowed respectfully to Kenshin, but without uttering a word. Kenshin bowed back just as silently, the tiny slice on his neck already closed up and the only sign that it had been there being the left-over trickle of blood.

Tomoe took in a shaky breath before she spoke again. Kenshin was glad she was calmer now.

"Still, Kenshin, I would not have believed you would pull something so serious in this match when you yourself said not to. That you didn't kill her is a miracle."

"He wouldn't have been able to, Tomoe-sama." Tate stepped forward so he was standing next to her, and pointed at Kenshin's katana. "While they were fighting I noticed that the bladed edge of his sword is on the wrong side."

Tomoe looked slightly surprised and confused. "What would be the use of such a sword?"

Kenshin smiled a rurouni smile for her. "To prevent this one from killing, Tomoe-dono."

Tomoe looked at him for several long seconds before a smile crept across her face. Bowing to him respectfully she spoke again. "I am sorry, Kenshin, I did not realize."

Kenshin only smiled, but it turned into something closer to a grimace when Sano elbowed him in the ribs.

"Who is your friend, Kenshin?" Tomoe asked curiously.

"The name's Sano." Sano stepped forward before Kenshin could catch his breath. "I'm the one who got him into this mess I suppose." He looked rather unashamed of himself when he spoke, making Tomoe giggle. "Sorry if we got you guys into any trouble."

"Not at all, not at all." Yukishiro stepped forward this time and grabbed Sano by the arm. "That was a interestingly short fight earlier. If I may talk to you a little." Yukishiro led him off through the crowd, Eihei trailing along behind them.

"Your friend is amusing, Kenshin." Kenshin looked after the three barely visible through the press of bodies surrounding them and smiled before agreeing. "I am glad that you have such a friend. Does he help keep you in line?" She asked teasingly.

Kenshin's smile was smaller when he replied. "He has helped this one many times."

"Is he the only friend that's helped you?" Tomoe looped an arm through his before walking in a random direction. "Come on, Kenshin, I want to know what kind of person you have grown into."

"This one is proud to say there are many people he considers his friends. Sadly, only Sano has been found, along with a few that this one will not bother. Many have not been seen in years." Kenshin sighed, thinking of blue eyes and laughter.

"I'm sorry." Tomoe hesitated before continuing tentatively. "Was there anyone of special importance?" Tomoe grinned at the small secretive smile that tugged at his lips, but before he could respond there was a loud crashing sound behind them.

Turning sharply they found Kage leaning heavily against a crate, a small rusted bucket dumped over behind her. The edges were jagged and corroded away, and a trail of rusted wire, nails, and other debris was all over the floor. Tate was the first to move, bending over to help her up and onto the crate before the other two even reacted. For Tomoe, she had rarely seen her Kage so disoriented, and even when she was she never made such noise or tripped on anything. When she watched a small hand lift to cover the wound on her head both Tomoe and Kenshin understood.

Kenshin walked over to the small girl and helped to sit her on the crate fully. "This one is sorry, Kage-dono. Maybe the hit was harder than this one thought."

The girl still did not speak, but lifted a shaky hand as if to say it was all right. Her breathing was heavy again, and she looked to be battling to stay awake as she swayed slightly in her seat. Tate examined the wound, but the bleeding had already stopped and only a small lump was left.

"I think she might have a concussion, but there's really no way of telling for sure, unless we get a look at her pupils."

Kage jerked away from his hand when he reached, but this made her feel light-headed from the sudden movement. Overbalanced, she fell against Kenshin who was on her other side and instinctively moved to steady her before she completely fell over. Letting herself lean against him for several seconds, she forced her body to stay alert and awake. Kenshin watched her take in several more deep breaths before pulling away and standing slowly to her feet. Tomoe protested quickly but was mostly ignored.

"I will be fine." Her voice was more breathless than anything now, losing the dark feel and becoming weak and lacking any substance. "But I may have to leave early today."

"Ok, Kage-san, we'll go search for my father and leave right away." Kage made a move to protest. "Don't worry, I'll make sure that the excuse is about our new friends, not your wound." Tomoe looked her Kage over, noticing the small sway in her stance. "How about you meet us at the car." Kage protested again, though weakly. Kenshin put an arm around her companionably.

"This one will walk with you, so it won't seem so strange."

Tomoe didn't point out that it would look strange no matter what, as the girl hardly ever left her mistress' side. She was more worried about her Kage's health than appearances, though, so she readily agreed with Kenshin and was relieved when the girl didn't argue.

The distance to the car seemed to stretch on for miles as Kenshin discreetly helped Kage there without letting her fall or stumble. Making small talk along the way, he walked beside her not touching her for appearance sake, but keeping a sharp eye on her the whole way. Kage made it to the car without any sign of weakness or tiredness and Kenshin breathed a sigh of relief for that. He really had no clue what to do with the girl if she had suddenly just passed out. She seemed the type that would be offended if he helped her or mad at the idea of needing help in the first place. She never spoke back to him once, only leaning slightly against the car in the one sign of her condition. Kenshin simply smiled through it all, chatting with her about her technique and wording everything in such a way that she wouldn't have to answer.

It seemed to take a long time for the others to show back up, even to Kenshin. When Kage finally did notice the amount of time she shoved roughly away from the side of the car with the intention of searching for Tomoe plain in her thoughts. In which case Kenshin had to stop her, because of the ruckus it would create and the toll it would take on her energy. Just when she was about to draw her katana and make him move, they finally showed up. Hurriedly pulling her hand away from the hilt, she stepped back to the car, leaving Kenshin to breath a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry, Kage-san, but we got held up."

Kage merely bowed her head in acknowledgment, while Kenshin shook his head at Tomoe's glance. No other word was spoken as they all entered the car. Eihei, of course, drove with Sano seated next to him, after stating that he wouldn't feel comfortable sitting in the back of one of those things. Kenshin was sit in the middle seat next to Tate, who by this time had introduced himself as such, and Tomoe sat in between her father and Kage.

In the front, Sano chatted amiably with Eihei, who seemed easy going enough to deal with it. Yukishiro made a few comments to Kenshin and Tate about some of the fighters and their skill. Kenshin only rarely made a comment back as he watched Kage closely for any signs of serious concern. While she didn't show any, he did notice something else in his scrutiny. Tomoe was distracted almost to tears over her bodyguard's condition, making Kenshin believe that they had a bond that went deeper than just a guard and her mistress. Surprisingly he didn't think they were even aware of it most of the time as it did seem to be between two very unlikely people.

They were as different as night and day, in appearance as well as personality. While the girl was all dark and secretive, and flowing in movement; Tomoe was more open (in this life anyway) and showed her emotions more readily than the girl. Although she seemed to be still rather secretive (Kenshin cast a furtive glance a her Tate) she seemed to be extremely less so than the girl was.

Forgetting himself, lost in his thoughts, he found his gaze drawn again to the small guard and let it linger too long. Long enough for her to turn her head in his direction and cock it to the side curiously. Without any way of making it look coincidental, he merely smiled at her, his silly rurouni smile, and turned his head away once again. In that split second when he averted his eyes, she lunged forward with her sheathed katana held out before her. Shocked, Kenshin found himself staring at his own reflection in her sunglasses, a slight ringing in his right ear. The small mouth underneath was partially open and sucking furtive gasps of air through the dry lips. Kenshin, eyes wide in shock and confusion, detected a note of…fear? Turning his head slowly he found her katana level with his ear and a kunai still quivering in the sheath.

Then she was pulling away as suddenly as she had lunged. Tate had already grabbed Yukishiro and shoved him down flat on the floor while Kage flattened Tomoe across the seat. Another window broke (Kenshin couldn't believe that he didn't hear the first one) and Kage threw her still sheathed katana over Tomoe, only to have another kunai lodge in it. Almost immediately the window behind her broke, but her movements had already disoriented her drained body and she wasn't coordinated enough to block another one so quickly. Knowing this, she covered Tomoe's body with her own and prayed nothing vital would be hit.

The sound of metal clashing against metal rang in her ears and then something clattered off the door and back outside. Looking over her shoulder she found Kenshin's sheath over her back. Nodding her thanks briefly in his direction, Kage sat up, still holding Tomoe down. A quick look around showed everyone to be ok. Sano was trying to help Eihei get out of the more populated areas, Tate had one hand on Yukishiro and the other on his wakizashi, and Kenshin was now looking sharply out the windows.

"Kage-san?" Tomoe's whisper was muffled by the seat.

"Shh!" Kage hissed back upon hearing the squeal of tires from behind them only seconds before Eihei yelled from the front.

"We've got company!"

Kenshin watched Kage turn sharply to look out the back window at the black car tailing them. Sliding his gaze from her face to the car himself, he found the passenger climbing out of the window with a gun in hand. Grabbing the girl he threw her down over Tomoe and ducked himself on the floor next to Yukishiro. Seeing his intentions, Tate lays across the seat, yelling for the two up front to watch out. A spray of gunfire hit the car, breaking out the back window and putting several holes in the trunk.

When the bullets finally stopped, Kenshin dared to look up. Taking advantage of the small space of safety, Kage leaned over and hit the button above Kenshin's head. Then he was suddenly being grabbed by the small girl and pulled up onto the seat next to her.

"Watch her."

Stepping quickly across her master on the floor, she pulled the two kunai out of her sheath before laying it on the seat next to Tate.

"What are you doing?"

Kage barely spared him a glance as she stood straight up in the car, her upper body now poking out of the open sunroof. Turning quickly in his seat, Kenshin looked out the back window again, making himself ready to pull the fool girl back inside if they started shooting again. They turned a sharp corner, the care behind them following too fast, their tires squealing on the pavement. Then suddenly the two tires on the passenger side blew out on the black car, flipping them over halfway around the turn, the scrapping of metal on metal almost deafening in the hollow of the buildings. Kenshin just barely caught the two kunai thrown from above simultaneously.

Turning to face the interior he found the girl already ducking back inside and picking up her katana. Without any preamble she looked over at Kenshin and said one word, "Move." Confused for a second he stayed where he was, hands on Tomoe's shoulders, half covering her with his own body. This hesitation only seemed to anger her though, because she reached out immediately and pulled him across the car and away from her mistress. So they switched places again, and Kenshin wryly got the feeling that he was only being thrown around and not truly helping at all.

"I think we're clear of the danger," Eihei stated calmly from the driver's seat. "We should be at the house soon."

"Thank you, Eihei-san." Yukishiro said a little shakily from the floor.

Tomoe peaked her face out from behind her hands before gingerly sitting up. Kenshin found himself watching the pair again as Kage placed her arm around the suddenly frail looking woman and held her steady. Tomoe's gaze roved over the interior, checking the other occupants (lingering on Tate-san, Kenshin noticed) before helping her father off the floor.

"Are you alright, Father?"

"Fine, fine." Yukishiro stated good-naturedly as he dusted himself off. "What about you, aijou? Are you hurt?"

Tomoe smiled fondly at him.

"No, I'm just fine. Thanks to my Kage."

"Of course, what would we do without all three of them?"

Kenshin looked away from the conversation to find Kage looking at him. When his gaze locked onto the lenses of her glasses she made a small movement as if she would look away, but thought better of it. A slight pink tinge bloomed on the lower reaches of her face, confusing Kenshin thoroughly. Then she spoke, quietly.

"Thank you. You saved me from having to deal with more pain."

Kenshin's confusion deepened slightly, before realizing what she meant.

Smiling brightly again he replied that it was nothing and it was probably his fault her reactions were slow anyway. Upon hearing her Kage was saved by him, Tomoe proceeded to thank him profusely making the poor rurouni wriggle in embarrassment. Of course, Sano had to hear this and turn around to comment.

"Buttering up the ladies are we Kenshin? I didn't realize you were so quick at picking up chicks. Maybe you should give me some pointers."

He was only joking of course, as he already knew how incredibly slow Kenshin was at showing his true feelings. _Hell, he never even got around to it with Jou-chan._ This statement only succeeded in mortifying the rurouni more, however, and had him sputtering.

"Oro! This one didn't…really there wasn't…oro."

Tomoe giggled helplessly at the strange sound he made and the cute look on his face. The other three men in the car didn't help either as they all started laughing as well. Looking to Kage as the only sane person there, his sputtering stopped at the small, sad smile on her face. She was no longer looking at him but back out the window, and the white knuckled grip she had on her katana showed she was battling with some inner emotion. Eihei pulled him away from her though at the announcement of their arrival at the house.

From what he could see, the house was huge, but he had expected as much. Eihei pulled the car up to the font steps, getting out to let the waiting valet take the car around to the garage. The rest of the group piled out of the car as well and walked up to the front door, only to be let in by another servant.

"Wow, this is quite the pad you got here." Sano piped up as soon as they were inside and shown to the receiving room.

"Thank you, Sano-san. Only the best for my daughter." Yukishiro replied, placing a loving hand on Tomoe's shoulder.

"What's a father for, huh?" Sano commented wryly, walking over to a corner and checking out a few expensive looking objects on display.

Yukishiro just laughed before turning to Kenshin. "Now, young man, your full name if you please, and though I trust my daughter, I would like to be informed of how you know each other. I don't remember anyone with your demanding," he looked pointedly at his hair, "presence."

"This one is Himura Kenshin, and…" Kenshin was at a loss on how to explain his relationship with Tomoe. If he told the truth no doubt the man would think he was insane and have him thrown out, or in the nut house. Helplessly he looked to Tomoe.

"And we met in high school."

Yukishiro lifted an eyebrow at his daughter. Seeing his skepticism, Tomoe opened her mouth to speak again, but everyone's attention was distracted by another small crash. Directly behind Tomoe, Kage had swayed into a small table, knocking it over and breaking the lamp on top. Slamming into the wall, she slid down the wood until she was sitting on the floor, her head in her hands.

"Kage-san!" Tomoe knelt down next to her, her hands cradling the girl's shoulders. "I'm sorry, we forgot you wanted to go home early." The distress in her mistress' voice had her trying to sit up and making dismissive comments, but Tomoe held her down stubbornly. "No, you will go home now. I'll have the valet drive you anywhere you specify, alright? Call your guardian and have him meet you somewhere."

Kage nodded her head obediently, but refused her help in getting up. Tate stepped momentarily out of the room while Tomoe spoke to the girl, and came back in saying the car would be waiting at the entrance for her. Standing steadily on her own she bowed politely to Tomoe and Yukishiro.

"I am sorry, Tomoe-sama, Yukishiro-sama, I am being troublesome."

"Oh no, Kage-san, please I only wish for you to get better."

Kage nodded her head and walked slowly to the door, her long braid swinging gracefully behind her. Upon passing Tate she nodded her head in thanks, but then paused uncertainly in the doorway. Turning suddenly she bowed again.

"I enjoyed our match, and I thank you for the experience. Good-bye Himura-sama." She turned to leave again, not even waiting for a reply.

"Oro! Good-bye, Kage-dono."

"Hey! What about me?" Sano spoke up haughtily, a slight sting in his voice. The girl stopped, and Kenshin thought he felt a small amount of amusement in her ki. Turning her head she bowed it minimally.

"Good-bye, Sano-san."

The she was gone, the door clicking shut behind her decisively.

"Hmph. Why do you get a 'sama' while I only got a 'san'?"

Everyone laughed at him.

"Because Kenshin-san was the first to truly put up a fight against her in a while, Sano-san. Naturally she would think of him on a level that deserves such respect." Tate bowed to Kenshin as well.

Kenshin could only smile his silly rurouni smile and scratch his head. "Oro?"

In the back of his mind he wondered what Kage-dono could gain from faking the seriousness of her injury.

x

A/N: Ummm... ok, Kage means shadow... Tate means shield... Eihei means guard... aijou means beloved daughter(or something like that)... nigousan and shukun mean basically mistress and master...if there are any others then tell me...it's been awhile since I wrote this and it's hard to remember what other words I used...Umm... this is present, reincarnation kind of thing...sorry.. I know it has been abused a lot but I think we all have our stupid moments and we just need to get it out of the way... Anyway, anything you see that you don't understand... tell me and I'll explain in the next chapter... it's ready, but I have to go through it once to see how messed up it really is and try to fix it so it's half-way decent... if you haven't guessed I wrote this about a year ago and my writing skills have developed considerably (I think anyway) since then and it's kind of choppy...plot's ok though... I guess...review and tell me if you hate it, like it, if I should delete...or continue...thanx XP...


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I'm glad that there are a few people that enjoy this story. So just for you guys here is the next chapter... hope that you won't be disappointed... or confused. This is actually about to take on something really weird... so please read with an open mind... I'm taking a lor of liberties... lol.

Disclaimer: Not mind... I know... you know... so don't sue...

x

Chapter 2

Kage had the valet drop her off at a train station before proceeding from there to her home. By herself, of course.

Though her head did hurt (_that idiot didn't hold anything back_) it wasn't as serious as she had let on. There was no way she would have let herself trip or knock over anything so recklessly, even if she wasn't in her right mind. So even though she had gotten a little light headed when she moved too quickly, it was something that would go away as soon as she got some rest. That was the only reason she had allowed herself to lean on the rurouni. **The only**. The explanations she had given herself for her other actions were all good and detached, like she wanted them to be. Like they should be. She was just saving the stupid rurouni from making an ass out of himself, that was all.

'More like you just didn't want to hear him tell her how much he loves her.'

The statement whispered from the back of her mind in a sarcastic tone that was not like her.

'Shut up.' Was her own swift reply.

'Oh, come now, you know that no matter how much convincing you do with yourself, you'll never be able to lie to me. I know you, and your never ending stupidity over **that man**,' This was spit out in anger and disgust. 'will continue no matter how deep you think you've buried it.'

'What will keeping it close to me provide but more pain and heartache?' She spoke back just as vehemently. 'It doesn't matter, he'll love her no matter what. It's just easier to bury my feelings than deal with them everyday.'

'Hmph. I wish you would just let me take care of this problem of yours. You know I would love to do anything to make you happy.'

The girl caught herself smiling and instantly smoothed out the features on her face. Oh how well she knew that voice's desire to wipe the rurouni off the face of this earth. The sadistic thoughts that came from it to truly cut off his head or run her katana straight through his unprotected chest during their match. Thankfully for the rurouni she had pushed those images down, with a little bit of vomit touching the back of her throat, admittedly.

The house she entered looked just like the rest of the houses nearby. A friendly front gate leading to the door, trees bending slightly south in the harshness of the wind, and clean cut grass just turning slightly brown in the chill air. Inside was cozy and warm and she stripped herself of her coat and shoes before stepping up to the hallway. Walking straight back to the kitchen she found Megumi cooking dinner.

"Megumi-san, I need you to check to see if I have a concussion."

Megumi turned sharply at the unemotional statement, placing her hands on her hips, one delicate eyebrow lifting in mockery.

"You mean the great Kage-san was actually injured?" Her voice was dripping with sarcasm, that did not affect the smaller girl.

At that moment another voice sounded from the doorway behind her.

"You got hurt, girl?"

Turning, she stepped back and bowed respectfully. "Hai, shishou."

"Baka! No fighter should have been able to touch you. Especially the weaklings today."

The girl said nothing, but sat down at the insistence of Megumi and allowed her to take off her glasses. Underneath, she shined a light into the right and then left eye, sparks of gold reflecting out from the deep blue depths.

"I don't think you have a concussion, but you should take it easy for the rest of the day. I imagine you're going to go back tomorrow no matter what I say." Megumi lifted the crusted bangs and cleaned away the dried blood as she spoke.

"Hai."

The girl stood up when she was done and made her way to the door.

"Wait a minute, Kaoru-chan. That blow makes me nostalgic. Who gave it to you?"

"Some red-head, Hiko-sama."

"Hmph." He let go of the arm he'd grabbed to cross his own. "Baka! Allowing yourself to be hit by such a fool."

Kaoru held up the forefinger on her left hand to show him the smear of dried blood on her skin.

"I got him back, shishou."

Without another word, she turned and walked out the door.

"Is she talking about that Kenshin, Hiko-san? The one you said you trained before?"

"Hai, Megumi-san."

"Why would he hurt her if what you said is true?"

"Because the fool probably wasn't aware it was even her."

x

Tomoe sat up talking with Kenshin and Sano long after her father had gone to bed. The subject of their meeting was not brought up again, and the two men were accepted in the house just as family. If only for the apparent affection Tomoe showed to both of them.

"So this boy who kept your katana for you is the master of a technique against the taking of life? That's wonderful, Kenshin. It makes me glad to know that you have such friends."

"Hai, Tomoe-dono, this one is very fortunate indeed."

Tomoe leaned forward suddenly in mock conspiracy. "So who is this special someone you have been avoiding talking about, Kenshin?"

"Yeah, you can't leave out Jou-chan. She's the whole reason any of us know you." Sano looked up from his game of checkers with Tate.

Kenshin lowered his eyes. "Hai, she was very special, Sano."

"Well," Tomoe smiled encouragingly at him. "tell me all about her. What was she like?"

"K… she…" Kenshin's brows creased. To him, she was something he wanted to keep safe and whole inside his heart. A being so pure that to voice her out loud would mean he would have to face that she was not real. Their love had been so fragile, without the definite showing and speaking of it to each other, that to speak of it to someone else threatened to destroy it all together. Never having expressed his true feelings and thoughts about her out loud it was hard for him to try now. That was why…

"How did you meet?" Tomoe took pity on him, instead asking something easier to answer.

A slow, fond smile spread across his lips at the memory that jumped to mind, blocking out his previous thoughts momentarily.

"She challenged this one. Stood right in my way, calling me the Battosai and stating that she would defeat this one so no more killings would occur."

Tomoe gasped and put a hand over her mouth. "Kenshin, you didn't…"

"No. It was the 11th year of the Meiji era, and this one hadn't spilled blood in ten years." A small shadow flickered across his face, then was gone. "No, there was an imposter claiming to be this one and killing innocent people. Saying he was a master of her technique."

"Her technique? This girl was a sword master?" Tomoe looked amazed.

"Hai, she was Yahiko's sensei. The situation was settled shortly afterwards, with this one's help, and this one was ready to move on, but…"

"But Jou-chan smacked him over the head and knocked some sense into him." Sano laughed. "Can you believe it, a seventeen year old girl smacking the legendary Battosai?" Sano laughed again, while Tomoe chuckled softly.

"She hit you Kenshin?"

Kenshin just smiled. "Hai, she is quite strong."

"Is that why you stayed?"

"Iie…She said… she didn't care… that this one was once called Battosai. She said… all she cared about was who this one was at the present."

Tomoe sat back and smiled slightly. This girl sounded perfect for him. She loved her already.

"What did she look like? She must have been very beautiful."

Kenshin stared to the side, thinking of blue eyes and dark hair, that he knew would be the texture of silk. If only he had been bold enough to touch it, let his fingers trail through the thick tresses. Seeing the look on his friend's face, Sano chuckled and jumped up dramatically.

"Eyes like the deep blue of a lake. Hair so dark it turns blue in the sunshine. A face so lovely and angelic, and her smile…" He paused for emphasis and sighed. Tomoe was giggling by now at his silly speech. Encouraged, he continued. "But don't forget the rest of her." He nudged Kenshin playfully. "Especially when she's training. Jou-chan may have looked good in a kimono, but when she had her gi and hakama on," he whistled, "man, you'd better watch out. That was Kenshin's favorite time of day, wasn't it?" Kenshin turned slightly red, dissolving Tomoe into another fit of giggles. "But the best part of her was…"

"Her innocence." Kenshin supplied softly, making Sano look down at him and drop his raised arms to his side. There was such a look of longing and desperation on his face that he couldn't bring himself to tease him any longer. Kenshin blinked once at the light touch on his shoulder, and found Tomoe smiling at him. Smiling sadly back, he stood up and excused himself for a moment. When the door shut quietly behind him, she turned to Sano questioningly.

"This girl sounds wonderful, Sano."

"Jou-chan was wonderful, and Kenshin was head over heels for her."

"But why, if he loved her so much, is he sad when he speaks of her? Did she not love him back?"

"Jou-chan? Not love him?" Sano laughed shortly in disbelief. "She only followed him half-way across the country because she thought she'd never see him again. No, she was very much in love with him." He looked down at his feet. Should she be told about what had happened? It had been her brother after all.

"Sano-san, what happened to her?" Tomoe's voice was soft and slightly fearful of the answer.

"She was… Jou-chan… was murdered, not even a year after they met."

"No." The word came out on a sad breath and Tomoe lowered her head, feeling tears slide out of her eyes. Tate, who had silently observed the scene, now stood up to comfort his mistress. A small part of him wept also for the man that had stolen his life as well as his lover's. Wept because he now understood what it was to lose a true love. One that encompassed your whole being and made it hard to breathe when they were gone. Tate truly believed Kenshin deserved to be loved in that way. Every man deserved to feel that at least for a moment.

"What was her name?"

The door slid back open before Sano could reply and Kenshin stepped in. "It's late, Sano, we should be leaving."

"Oh no, you can't go anywhere this time of night." Tomoe stated. "You'll have to stay here. I'll have a couple of rooms made ready for you."

"Thank you, Tomoe-dono."

x

Kaoru lay on her futon, body curled up into a fetal position, clutching harshly at the sides of her pant legs, and she was crying. Violent, wracking sobs coursed through her, making it difficult to breathe, but still she kept them silent. From outside the room no sound could be heard of the heartbreaking agony that was overwhelming the girl within.

In his own way, the hitokiri tried to comfort her. Whispering sweet words and conveniently forgetting the reason she was upset in the first place. Well… not forgetting, just ignoring… for the moment. Later, oh yes later, he would take it back out and examine it. Decide the best possible way to dismantle his former master's body, piece by piece. Why the damn rurouni had done this to her was beyond his comprehension. At one point in that previous life he had thought he might have loved her, but always he knew Tomoe lurked in his mind. A shadow cast over the girl, something that stood between them. Most of that time, the hitokiri had ignored the rurouni and his silent musings, opting to only pay attention to what really mattered. Namely a certain fiery kendo instructor… the woman who was now weeping silently to herself, and to him, at that very moment. When she had died in that past life, so had he. Giving up completely on the pathetic rurouni, who had drowned in his own sorrow, he had opted to leave entirely to search out her free soul. Though the rurouni may have thought he would never leave her, he had. The hitokiri merely made sure the he never would. He kept his promises.

The girl wept harder, barely keeping a whimper from escaping her throat. Because of his much more intimate connection with her, he felt her emotions much more acutely than he ever felt his old master's. He knew this was because she actually welcomed his presence, whereas the rurouni had feared it. The feelings inside now were ones of self-deprecation, loathing, fear, love, and depression, and it all came down to two people. Kaoru knew, beyond a doubt, that Kenshin would turn to Tomoe for the love he knew she had for him. Because she knew this, she would not get in the way, and would only continue to guard her mistress until the time came when she was no longer needed. Just because she would not hamper it, though, didn't mean she would like it.

A small bitterness worked its way up the hitokiri thoughts. That she would weep for such a man. Though he had admitted that his feelings for Tomoe remained, they were nothing… **nothing** compared to those he felt for Kaoru. They were dull and almost childish in sense if he thought about them even in relation to each other. There was so much strength in her, a light in the darkness, a love that only she had found in him from the beginning. There had been no learning to accept him, she had **immediately**. Opening her heart wide and freely accepting anything, everything, any downfalls that would accompany it.

The rurouni, he felt, had taken this for granted. Not just everyday would you come across someone who would openly love you because they loved you. They didn't care what faults or past you had. They cared only that they could be with you and help you with the future. Kaoru had done this, and the rurouni had ignored it! The idiot bastard! What he wouldn't do to grip his fingers around his throat and choke the life out of him again and again. Make him see the pain she was dealing with because of him.

Pushing these thoughts from his mind, he delved deeper into hers, whispering softly, soothing her with images, thoughts, and words of comfort. Over the years… he had become extremely adept at this… comforting her, showing her what she needed to see, telling her what she needed to hear. Finally she fell into a deep sleep, the breathing that had hitched in her chest only moments before now slow and easy. Deciding to comfort her further, he joined her in the dreams running rampant through her mind. Finding her still wrapped in a ball of misery he pulled her into his embrace and loved her in a way that he wished desperately he could to do to her conscious body.

x

Kenshin woke the next morning in the room he had shared with Sano. Feeling slightly groggy and disoriented, he slipped his clothes back on, having slept in his boxers, and made his way out to find a bathroom. Then it was off to the kitchen. After living with Kaoru and Yahiko it had become almost second nature for him to get up early and cook breakfast.

In the kitchen, however, he found Tate-san and Tomoe already there fixing the food. At least it smelled that way, as the couple wasn't really paying any attention to the stove as they were more interested in each other. Stumbling upon them embracing tenderly, Kenshin smiled and stepped back quickly, intent on leaving them in peace. Traitorously, a floor board creaked under his foot and the two guiltily jumped away from each other before relaxing at the sight of Kenshin's apologetic face.

"Gomen nasai, this one did not mean to interrupt."

"That's ok, Kenshin." Tomoe replied softly, glancing over at her Tate. Kenshin too turned his attention to the guard and figured it was a good a time as any to talk to him. Bowing slightly, he spoke in a respectful tone.

"This one has much regretted the day he stole Tomoe's happiness as well as your own, Akira-dono. This one knows forgiveness is not to be expected but still wishes to apologize. Gomen nasai."

A long silence hung heavy in the air, creating a dull ringing in his ears, but still Kenshin stayed bowed over to the taller man.

"Himura-san, you did only what you thought right, and unlike many, you have stuck with your beliefs. Regardless of what others might think, and possibly you yourself, you are a good man. No apology is needed. Besides," his arm circled around Tomoe once more, "a second chance was decided to be given."

There was a pause and Kenshin nodded his head in acceptance.

"I think, Himura-san, that this second chance has meaning for everyone who deserves it. You as well."

Kenshin looked up at him, shock written plainly all over his face. This man whom he had murdered, was standing in front of him saying he deserved something so sweet and precious as a second chance with his Kaoru. Lowering his eyes his voice dripped with sadness.

"This one does not deserve another chance. This one was the reason K…" he still couldn't bring himself to say her name out loud, "she was taken. It was no one's fault but this one's that she was stolen from me." Kenshin's hands fisted, nails biting painfully into skin. "Always this one put her in harms way, but… this one was not strong enough to protect her. This one let her die."

"Kenshin." Tomoe's voice was sad and full of pain. Kenshin didn't even register that she had said anything.

"If she has been blessed with another life, this one has no right to taint it with his presence."

"Kenshin!"

"This one is not worthy of her unconditional love, kind heart, and pure soul."

"Kenshin baka!" Tomoe slapped him hard across the face, snapping his head to the side and his mind out of its tangent.

"You should know better then to say such things. If you truly love this girl then it should not matter what consequences should arise along the way as long as you face them with each other. From only the small amount of information I've heard about her last night, she does not seem like the kind of person who would like to hear you say such things. Whether you deserve her or not is not your decision."

Kenshin stared blankly to the side digesting her words with a small blossom of hope in his heart. Tomoe was right, he wasn't giving Kaoru much credit. Never did for that matter.

"Arigato, Tomoe-dono." His voice was small, like a child's, and Tomoe smiled.

The sound of the door cracking open had Akira pulling back away from Tomoe, taking his place as her Tate once again.

"Here you guys are! I've been looking everywhere! Look what I found!"

Sano walked through the door, sniffing appreciatively at the food and followed closely by Tomoe's Kage. Looking similar to the day before in her dark clothes and coat, with her hair pulled into a high ponytail, she took in the scene with a critical eye. Noting the fiercely clenched hands, averted gaze, and tense body, not to mention the ever present sakabato at the waist of the small red-head, Kaoru reached cautiously for the hilt of her katana. Seeing the movement, Tomoe hastily shook her head, calling her off, but it wasn't until after she noticed the small, silent tear running smoothly down his cheek did she relax.

Turning away, she stepped toward her mistress and bowed before going over to check on the food.

"How are you feeling this morning, Kage-san?" Tomoe asked, searching her face for any sign and finding none.

"Fine, Tomoe-sama."

Kaoru looked down at the pot on the stove and carefully listened to the whispered instructions in her head as she added spices and stirred.

"There was no concussion or anything then?"

"No, only a slight disorientation that a good night's rest took care of." Kaoru never looked away from the food, even as Sano walked up behind her and sniffed at it over her shoulder.

"Damn, that smells good! Where'd you learn to cook?"

Kaoru didn't answer, but her shoulders tensed automatically as he leaned closer to her. Slowly removing her hands from the ladle and handle of the pot she instinctively tried to move to the side away from him. Sano blocked her without realizing it, as he saw her relinquish the spoon and decided to take advantage of it with a taste testing. A small panic welled up inside of her and…

"Sano-san, come here please." There was a note of desperation in Tate's voice when he spoke that had Sano looking at him curiously, but obeying none-the-less. Kaoru immediately relaxed at his departure.

"Yeah, whadaya need?"

The feeling of panic and erratic energy in Kage's ki had not only caught Tate's attention, but Kenshin's as well. Closing the distance between himself and the others curiously, Kenshin listened as Tate explained.

"Please do not get so close to Kage-san." Tate whispered quietly to the two, Tomoe nodding in silent agreement. "For one reason or another she does not like to be cornered or touched. The last time I saw someone accidentally get that close to her they were on the ground in a few seconds."

Sano's eyes widened and an eyebrow shot up. "Okay, no touching, check."

"Tate-dono, is there a reason that is known for this phobia?"

"Sadly we know next to nothing about her, only that she is loyal to Tomoe-sama."

"If she is that touchy, I'd say she's had a bad experience with someone." Sano stated flatly.

"What makes you think that, Sano-san?" Tomoe whispered apprehensively.

"I've seen that kind of reaction in a few other people before. Mostly from women who've had men knocking them around."

Tomoe's eyes widened and a pained sympathy entered the dark depths.

"Oh no, I hope not." Her gaze flickered over to the oblivious woman cooking their breakfast. "But, surely not." She said in a fit of disbelief. "She is such a strong woman, why would she let someone do that to her?"

"You forget, Tomoe-dono, that someone who is in love, or thinks they are, will go through a lot before even thinking of themselves." Kenshin whispered sadly.

"Hai." Tomoe absently reached over and briefly squeezed Akira's hand. Sano watched the exchange with interest.

"Well," Sano slapped his hands together loudly, breaking up the whispering party. "no time like the present to try and fix a problem."

The others watched in horror as he walked up purposely behind Kage and wrapped an arm around her, shifting his weight forward into hers to look over her shoulder. The girl immediately tensed before grabbing his hand, twisting the arm violently and sprawling him on his back. Sano's burst of laughter was cut off abruptly when the dagger she kept tucked behind her katana pressed firmly into his neck.

"What do you think you are doing?" She hissed quietly yet menacingly.

"Uh, just checking the food?"

"That does not require touching me." The voice was still a low hiss and Kenshin's eyebrows shot up at the small growl he heard. Why did her voice sound so familiar yet unfamiliar at the same time?

"If you're in front of the food it might." Sano couldn't help the remark that fell out of his mouth. For a second the small blade pressed harder into his skin before she backed off. Standing back up fluidly, her coat barely moved as she flicked the dagger back into hiding, and then she was holding her hand out to help him up. The others stared in astonishment.

"Just make sure you remember I can and will take you down at any time." A small smile played across her features, surprising Tate and Tomoe further.

Sano grinned up at her and accepted the offered hand with enthusiasm. "Agreed." Kage promptly put him to work with the rest of the food, patiently ordering him through each step so he wouldn't screw it up.

Tome and Akira were somewhat confused and surprised, naturally, as their Kage had never shown an instant amusement towards anyone before. Kenshin took things better as Sano's behavior was nothing knew to him. Often it would bring out sides to people not normally seen.

After breakfast Kenshin informed the small group that Sano and himself really had to be getting back home.

"You won't stay for lunch then? There's so much that I would still like to hear about."

"Gomen, Tomoe-dono, this one cannot miss work, but if you would like, tomorrow night until Monday is free. Anytime you would wish to talk would be fine."

"There is a small party happening at a club downtown tomorrow." Akira spoke up helpfully. "We were planning on attending if you would like to join us."

"Oh, that's a great idea, Tate-san." Tomoe spoke happily.

Kenshin held up his hands helplessly.

"This one is not much of a party person, Tomoe-dono."

Sano slapped him on the back. "Come on Kenshin, lighten up. Or are you afraid you might have some fun?"

"Don't worry, Kenshin, this club is still quite traditional as well as contemporary."

"Meaning?"

"You can't get in unless you are dressed appropriately. I myself have to wear a kimono and Tate-san and Kage-san wear traditional samurai garb."

"Really? This place sounds pretty cool Kenshin, whadaya say?"

"This one wouldn't have anything to wear."

"Surely Tate-san would let you borrow something." Tomoe answered sweetly.

Sano busted out laughing, while Akira chuckled softly to himself. Kage didn't react except to sip her tea.

"What?" Tomoe felt a little put off.

Wiping the tears from his eyes, Sano spoke between peals of laughter. "What… I wouldn't… give… to see that!"

Tomoe turned questioningly to Kenshin, noticing the slight pink of his cheeks. "This one would be honored, but Tate-dono's clothes on this one would only look silly as there is a definite difference in size."

Tomoe's brows drew together, then shot up in surprised realization. "Oh." A small chuckle erupted from her throat which she tried to suppress with a small hand. "Gomen nasai."

"My clothes would be alright for Sano-san, though, Tomoe-sama."

"What should we do with Kenshin then?" Tomoe asked sadly.

"This one could…"

"I'm sure something of mine would fit." Kage spoke up suddenly, surprising the other four.

"But, Kage-dono, this one would not dream of taking something of yours."

"Good, because you will only be borrowing it."

"Kage-san, that is very generous, but your clothes… I mean… they are…"

"All black?"

"Hai." Tomoe responded sheepishly.

"Iie, I have a few I've never worn." She tilted her head slightly at Kenshin, observing him for a few seconds. "I have one that will suit you." Getting up, she quietly left the room.

"Where's she going?" Sano asked curiously.

"I'm guessing to her room to get the promised clothing."

"This one thought she lived with a guardian."

"Hai, but she has a room of her own here in case it is needed. She keeps most of her traditional outfits there for such occasions."

"Oh."

A few minutes went by in silence before Kenshin automatically gathered the dirty dishes to take them into the kitchen. Once there, however, they were taken away from him by a servant and he was shooed out of the room. Coming back into the dining area, the door across from him slid open at the same time, allowing Kage back into the room as well. In her arms she held the folded gi and hakama of a samurai.

Walking into the room she put them down next to Tomoe before taking her place on the cushion next to her. Curiously, Tomoe picked up the dark blue gi and looked at it with appreciation, apparently happy with the choice. A light grey under gi was folded neatly underneath with the matching hakama on the bottom.

"Kage-san, this is perfect, why haven't you worn these before? I think this color would look nice on you."

Kage picked up her tea and replied without looking at her. "Black suits me better, nigousan."

"Oh, but surely some color wouldn't hurt. Won't you please wear something else besides your black garb tomorrow? Just this once, Kage-san?"

Kage tilted her head towards her mistress slightly.

"This one also thinks you would look better with something more colorful, Kage-dono."

Kage looked back down at her tea, and Tomoe had to look twice at the deep red blush that was spreading across her cheeks. Sano laughed and smacked Kenshin upside the head.

"You're embarrassing the girl, Kenshin. Shame on you. What would Jou-chan think if she knew you were complimenting other women?"

Tomoe, who was the only one paying attention, watched as her Kage froze at the name. When she spoke up softly, her eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Who is this Jou-chan, Sano-san, and why would she be angry?"

Sano, ignorant to the meaning behind the question, laughed loudly.

"Only Kenshin's woman! She's scary when she's mad, and though I know that you're tough she just might be able to whoop all of us if you provoke her good enough."

"Sano!" Kenshin was horrified, he didn't want to think about his Kaoru starting any kind of fight with this woman because of his big mouth. Anger or not, this Kage would probably wipe the floor with her and not even break a sweat. What's more, she probably wouldn't even feel bad about doing it.

Turning slowly to Tomoe, Kage bowed her head and excused herself. At the door she stopped and without turning, spoke to the room.

"I think your feet are bigger than mine, Himura-sama. Perhaps Tate-san would be able to help you there. Good-bye."

Slowly the door slid open and then shut, leaving the others to look at each other questioningly.

"Oro?"

"What was that all about?" Sano scratched the back of his head in indignant confusion.

Tomoe turned her surprised eyes from the door to Akira, who echoed the look, and then over to Kenshin.

"I think my Kage has a crush on you, Kenshin."

"Oro?"

"Jou-chan wouldn't like that."

"Orro!"

Kenshin was considerably confused and uncomfortable. Seeing the look, Tomoe took pity on him.

"I'll talk to her."

But as she stood to follow, Akira held her back.

"No, she wouldn't like that, Tomoe-sama. Besides, now that she knows he is not available, I don't think we will have to worry."

"How do you know?"

"Kage-san may seem to have a dark persona, but she is not without her honor. Besides… I cannot see her throwing herself at your feet. No offense, Himura-san."

Akira laughed as well as Sano, making Tomoe and Kenshin smile, but Tomoe still felt a little wary. She knew what it was like to have feelings for someone and then have them abruptly taken away. Her Kage would be sore for awhile, no matter how she acted outwardly. That worried her.

x

Out in the garden, Kaoru sat by the koi pond, watching the goldfish flit around under the surface.

_His woman._

The words echoed in her head and left her with mixed emotions that threatened to drive her insane. As far as she knew, Sano never called anyone but her Jou-chan, but he couldn't have meant her when he had said it. Could he? The fact that neither Kenshin nor Tomoe had denied the statement showed her two things. Kenshin openly admitted that he had a woman that Tomoe acknowledged without any sign of hurt or betrayal and that everyone but her had heard about his 'woman' from him… supposedly the night before. Meaning she had missed out on who this person actually was. But… it couldn't be her.

Lowering her head to her knee she felt a fragile blossom of hope start in her chest, but in a fit of disgust, rage, and disbelief she stamped it out. No, he'd told her that day that he had no intention of imposing himself on her that way. Feeling the tears threaten she battled them back angrily.

That day hurt almost as much as the day he had left for Kyoto. More so, in all actuality. At least she had been able to follow him defiantly when he had left her that time. His words to her after her confession had torn her apart, leaving no road what-so-ever for her to follow. Truthfully, she hadn't meant to say anything, but the words had just slipped out.

"I want to stay with you forever." Kaoru whispered the words softly into the breeze.

For the longest time he had said nothing, and she had suddenly hoped that he would ignore it and forget that she had said anything at all. Unfortunately he had not, even going so far as to understand what she had meant underneath the innocent words. When his arm had wrapped around her, she had felt her heart leap and the joy of thinking that he would finally confess settled blissfully in her chest.

As he had walked her home, however, he had slowly destroyed that fragile feeling. Totally. Indefinitely. Patiently explaining that yes, he felt that his home would always be with her at the dojo, but only as a friend… only as a protector… The small joy and happiness of having her as a companion was enough for him and he would never dream of overstepping that boundary.

Kaoru had not cried… she had thought herself too strong for that. Especially after everything she had gone through since meeting him. Now, she realized, that it had more to do with pride than strength. For as soon as the shoji had slid shut behind her… the once solid legs that held her up collapsed under her and she had cried uncontrollably into her hands. This all had happened quietly, though, so he would not know of her pain. Maybe she did this out of another stab of pride, or maybe even spite, not wanting him to know that she cared that much if he didn't return the feeling… but she liked to think that it was because of the amount of love she felt for him. Knowing the pain he had already endured, she did not wish to add more guilt to it by letting him find out that he had broken her.

Feeling the control on her emotions slip, Kaoru reached into herself in search of that other being living within her. A wrinkle of confusion touched her face when her frantic searching found nothing. She felt him there, the darkness that always curled within her mind, shouting his presence to her. So why was he ignoring her… hiding his consciousness? After several minutes of nothing, Kaoru snapped her eyes open angrily and stubbornly decided that she didn't need him anyway. Standing up in one fluid motion she walked back into the house, relieved that Kenshin and Sano's ki were missing.

In a small corner of her mind, the Battosai sat arrogantly, his amber eyes blazing for a kill.

x

A/N: Hope that the Battosai and Kaoru thing didn't confuse anyone... just so you know... yes... he is with her... OMG the rurouni's on his own... lol... I thought it was kinda fun so I decided to try it... hope you think the same thing... Anyway, I wanted to point out that kaoru doens't know that Tate is Akira or that him and Tomoe are having an affiar beneath her and her father's nose... lol... Tomoe's being sneaky... Ok, obviously Kenshin knows who Akira is... but Kaoru doesn't know even with the knowledge of the Battosai because... he doesn't want her to know... bastard's keeping secrets... don't worry, he's not the bad guy in all of this... Ok, I know that I promised someone that Kage would be revealed to Kenshin in this chapter... I'm Sorry! I lied... I'm such a liar... take pity... it's in the next one though... I promise... no more lying... Also someone asked about Kaoru using a katana... well I hope that this chapter kinda helps you come up with you own assumptions... more will help later... ALright any questions, review and ask away... I'll answer... promise that too... see you in the next.


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! First off I wanted to apologize for not getting this out sooner… and for it not being longer…it was just a fun place to cut it and I just wanted to give you guys something to read. Anyway, hope that this doesn't disappoint anyone.. We finally get to see them meet… kinda… yeah I know… you can kill me later… after you read it…

x

Disclaimer: … wince… I'm sorry?

x

Chapter 3

Kaoru stood in her empty room trying to decide what exactly to do. Tomoe-sama had asked her politely to wear something with color… but she just wasn't used to it. For so long everything she had ever worn was black. At least while she was working, anyway. Anything else would make her feel naked around her and Tate-san and especially around the crowd they would be in tonight. After all, it was a private club and only people, and friends of those people, from their faction were allowed in.

Sighing she looked at the only other three gis she owned that had color to them. Tomoe didn't really give her an order, so she didn't have to wear any of them but… Unbidden Kenshin's voice popped into her head, telling her that he thought color would look good on her. Thinking of him, she grabbed the blood-red gi and slipped it on over the thicker, black under gi and tank top that was preserving her modesty. Just as she was tying the knot of her black hakama she heard the door open and Tomoe come in. Grabbing her katana before turning to her, she tucked it through her belt at the side of her waist, instead of behind like always, and then looked to her mistress. The red on her hilt and the red on her shirt matching flawlessly.

Tomoe herself was wearing a beautiful, delicate, blue kimono with a textured white obi. At the edges of her sleeves and hem the rich blue faded to white as well. Dainty light pink sakura blossoms sprinkled around the bottom and the sleeves, fanning out over one of her shoulders in a playful pattern that was unlike the women's natural demeanor. The dark hair on her head feathered out around her face while the rest was coaxed up into heavy coils off the back of her neck.

Studying each other with a glance, Tomoe nodded in appreciation.

"It suits you, Kage-san." She watched the girl pull her hair up into a high ponytail, letting the silky strands fall past her waist instead of bunching them all in a top knot. Once again a feeling of nostalgia passed over Tomoe.

"Now all you need to do is remove your sunglasses, Kage-san, and you'll look like a true samurai."

The statement was largely ignored, as Tomoe had expected it to be, and the girl lastly pulled on a traditional black overcoat. The nights were considerably colder now, even if she pretended that they didn't bother her.

"The others are waiting outside, ma'am." A servant girl popped her head into the room to announce. Tomoe nodded her head in acknowledgment, but before the girl could leave, her Kage walked silently over to whisper a question in her ear. A small shake of the head, and the girl was gone. Tomoe watched in fascination as her Kage walked back over to her trunk and took out a second overcoat, much like the one she was wearing. Walking over to her, Tomoe took the coat at Kage's offering.

"Himura-sama does not have a coat, an oversight of mine yesterday. Will you give this to him?"

Tomoe looked at her and smiled sadly, but agreed. It looked like her Kage had feelings for him that weren't just going to readily disappear. Even if she did do a good job of hiding them behind her indifferent attitude and distant demeanor.

The three men were waiting at the door, talking quietly amongst themselves, when Kaoru and Tomoe came down the hall. Kaoru had to severely stamp down on her feelings of love and admiration at the sight of Kenshin. In the dark blue gi and high ponytail, he much resembled what her mental image of the hitokiri looked like. Except his violet eyes were soft and warm, a stark contrast to the hard and fiery amber of the Battosai.

Tate wore blue as well, though his pants were dark and the blue of his gi was lighter. His hair was in a top knot, as always, and he had eyes only for Tomoe, the dark irises warm and appreciative. Sano was, well… Sano. Somehow finding an outfit of Tate's that was all white and black. He of course had to be his regular ornery self and give a catcall when the two women walked around the corner.

"Wow, look at these lovely women accompanying us. How'd we get so lucky?" Tomoe giggled behind a raised hand and Kage ignored him completely.

Kenshin silently agreed, thinking Kage-dono looked nice in red, but was afraid to voice this thought out loud lest she or Sano would get the wrong idea. Besides, he was slightly confused himself by the leap in his chest at the sight of her. He felt he was seriously betraying himself and his Kaoru with the action and had no wish to dig himself deeper by complimenting the woman. Thankfully Tomoe chose that moment to distract him by handing him the overcoat.

"Last minute addition. It is rather chilly outside."

Kenshin took the overcoat, curiously looking at the sad smile on Tomoe's face and then at her Kage, who he knew it belonged to. However, she was turned resolutely away.

"Thank you, Tomoe-dono."

Kenshin slipped it on over his gi, his sakabato parting it on one side.

Then everyone was slipping on sandals, Akira helping Tomoe into a coat of her own, and then it was out the door to the waiting limo.

The drive over was silent and uneventful, Sano doing most of the talking but failing to get much of a response out of the others.

The valet dropped them off at the doors to the club before driving off to park in the garage across the street. At the entrance they were all discretely searched, their jackets checked, and then they were let through the final door to the floor. A burst of loud music hit them in the face, making Sano stumble back slightly then laugh at himself for letting his guard down, but the others were not similarly affected.

Akira led them all into the crowd, cutting a path for his mistress who followed close behind. Kage, as always, stayed right on her heals while the other two brought up the rear. As their party moved near tables of other important guests, Kenshin was able to pick up pieces of their conversations, and if any of them complained about the nerve of a woman dressing like a samurai, they waited until after said woman was out of earshot.

At the table, Tomoe climbed automatically into the inside, allowing her guards to take up posts on either side of her. Kenshin found himself sitting directly next to Akira with Sano on the other side of him, him and Kage being on the outsides of the booth. Kage sat rigidly next to Tomoe, her hand resting lightly on the hilt of her katana in silent warning. Almost immediately a young waitress was taking their orders, everyone but Kage deciding on sake.

"Tomoe-dono, this one thought this was a private club." Kenshin eyed Kage's not quite relaxed form curiously before turning to Tomoe pointedly.

"Hai." Tomoe thanked the waitress as she returned with their two bottles of warm sake and the tea for Kage.

"Then why is your Kage still on edge?"

Tomoe lowered her voice to a whisper.

"Because there are a few here that do no like my father and would gladly jump at the opportunity to use me against him."

"Even though you are on the same side?" Kenshin's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Hai. Though my father isn't extremely important he does have a nice spot in the chain of command. Some of the new up and coming would happily remove him simply because he is in the way."

"It seems almost pointless to have sides when you are worrying as much about your own allies as the people you are against."

Sano quietly agreed with him, muttering something about stupid business pigs reminding him of the government. Tomoe giggled behind her hand.

"I'm not too worried. They hardly pose a threat and they know better than to try anything anyway. The main reason Kage-san is on edge is because there are many of the other guards that do not like her. Whether it is because she is a better fighter… or because she is a woman… or both…" she shrugged.

"This one did notice some scornful comments on the way in, though they didn't seem brave enough to say them so she could hear."

Tomoe giggled again and Sano burst out laughing.

"Of course not, she would've whopped their asses!" Sano followed this declaration with a rude burp. "Pardon me."

Tomoe giggled harder, hiding behind one small hand, and looking over at her Kage. The tenseness in her body had her quieting abruptly, her hand shaking ever so slightly on the hilt of her katana. It was at that moment she recognized the rigid figures of the other two swordsmen as well.

Kenshin felt the presence of the ki a split second before the others had. There were two, one vaguely darker and much stronger than the other. This one moved slowly and fluidly, seemingly following the one before it. Though this one was obviously weaker, it made up for it with flare and energy. The brightness almost blinding as it bounced towards them in excitement, and when Kenshin finally tacked a voice to it in the crowd he smiled. Tomoe looked at him curiously.

Misao bounded up to the table, decked out wonderfully in a ninja outfit and practically jumping in her enthusiasm. Her green eyes were instantly drawn to Kenshin's red hair and she shrieked in excitement.

"Himura! What are you doing here?"

Kenshin had a vague suspicion that if able, he would have been jumped on and hugged.

"Misao-dono, this one could ask the same thing."

"Oh," she practically hopped up and down. "I've heard that Yukishiro-sama and her infamous Kage were here."

Tomoe started in surprise, darting her Kage a tentative look before answering.

"Hai, I am Yukishiro Tomoe. How can I help you… Misao was it?"

"Hai. Makimachi Misao's the name, and this," Misao turned around and grabbed the silent man who had been standing behind her, pulling him forward as well. "is Shinomori Aoshi. We've heard much about your Kage-san, Yukishiro-sama, and we're rather curious to meet her."

"Ah, I have also heard of you, Shinomori-san." She nodded minimally to the Okashira, who returned the action. "You must be the leader of our Kyoto branch." Tomoe shot another glance at Kage before turning her attention back to the smaller ninja, wondering at the interest that was provoked in this small, energetic girl by someone almost seemingly opposite of her. "I don't mind if you speak to my Kage-san, but she doesn't talk much."

Misao rewarded this statement and the small tentative smile with a hundred watt smile of her own, beaming at the delicate woman for being allowed to do something that was obviously killing her with curiosity. Suddenly turning her attention to the woman in the blood-red gi, sunglasses and dark hair, Misao bowed respectfully, ignoring the speculative glances from the three men that knew her.

"Kage-sama, I presume?" Giving her the respect and honor she deserved, the girl dropped her enthusiasm in favor of being serious, the subject she was wishing to address not allowing for anything less. Especially with the stir it was going to cause… and not only with the woman's mistress.

Kage said nothing in return, allowing her reputation to speak for her in favor of giving the little onmitsu any more information than she probably already had. Inside, Kaoru was a little nervous, finding it hard not to react to a girl she had once called friend and had missed over the years… over the lifetimes.

"I have heard much about you from many of the guards around our faction… mainly about your fighting style. The way it was described intrigued me… well us." Misao included Aoshi in this statement, showing the only reason why he probably even allowed her to drag him to Tokyo. "We were wondering if you wouldn't mind telling us about it. There doesn't seem to be any record of its use in… well, years." At this point she glanced briefly over at Kenshin, a furtive look that captured his attention and stirred his suspicions.

Kaoru closed her eyes behind the dark lenses of her glasses, taking a small sip of her tea to cover up her hesitation. What could she say to that? How could she even begin to explain that she didn't use just one technique, but two? She couldn't… not without giving herself away. She was actually surprised that the rurouni hadn't recognized her movements from their fight before and pegged her for who she was then. Having passed that obstacle, she really didn't want to chance a repeat or the dropping of hints that would alert him. Things would go so much smoother if he didn't know that she was who she was. At least not this soon…

"I only ask because we aren't sure where you learned it… Heck, we weren't even aware that it still existed in today's world!"

"Then maybe your information isn't correct, Misao-dono. You know that things are sometimes exaggerated after intense battles." Kenshin spoke up quietly, wanting to push her a little further with what she thought was going on. Especially since there seemed to be some connection to himself in all of this… she wouldn't have looked at him like that otherwise.

"Not like this!" Misao flared like he knew she would, her temper almost as bad as his Kaoru's. "Our information was collected by our own spies and there is no way that they would have been able to make up what they saw." Aoshi sighed in irritation, giving away that Misao was not supposed to let them know that little piece of information. That and the fact that she bit her lip in contrition before cursing colorfully under her breath.

"Does that mean you have been setting your spies on us, Okashira?" Tomoe spoke up again, her voice indignantly soft, her dark eyes boring into the tall man behind the girl.

"Only after we determined that your personal guard could very well pose a serious threat to everyone within reach of her."

"Nani?" Breathlessly the woman in question's mistress breathed the word, wide eyes diverting to her solid and unspeaking guard beside her.

"What do you mean by that?" Akira chose that moment to speak up, his own confusion mounting and his irritation at his love's discomfort working on him the wrong way.

"Her style, while not fully confirmed, can only be described as the technique of one other man's. A man who lived in the Meiji Era and ruthlessly killed countless numbers of warriors that were under the rule of the Shogun." Cold blue eyes found their way to startled amethyst, the meaning behind it all finally soaking into the one person's brain it was probably meant for in the first place.

"No. That technique was never passed on to anyone. This one would have never allowed that, and this one's master was of the same mind." Kenshin's eyes hardened, disbelieving what they were hinting at.

"True, Himura-san… but there are things that apparently are very much different in this life than we first realized. Is there not?" Pointedly, Aoshi looked at him, saying without words that since he himself remembered and practiced the Hiten style, who's to say that there wasn't someone else who carried it with him into another life.

"Like this one stated, Okashira… this one's master was of the same mind… and this one doubts he would have carried it over. Not like this one has."

"Forgive me, Himura-san, but… you seem slightly diminished since the last time we met."

Kenshin widened his eyes, unaware that the missing of a part of himself could be felt through his ki. Besides, that was something he had never told anyone about before… that the darker half of himself had left him. "And that has what to do with this?" he questioned carefully, not liking where this was going at all.

"Why don't you just ask her?" Sano, too drunk to keep up with the conversation, finally caught onto the argument, sobering slightly at the mention of what was speculated to have happened. Kenshin and Aoshi both turned unwavering eyes to him, the others seemingly startled by his drunken logic as well. As one they all turned to the red-clothed woman, her hand firmly grasping the hilt of the sword at her waist.

"Kage-san… what is this all about?" Tomoe voiced gently, hurt slightly over this new revelation and looking for a way around it. For once the loyal guard did not answer her, silently sitting with an expressionless mask covering her face. "Just tell them… tell them that it can't be true. Right? You've never killed anyone before, so it can't be true."

Kaoru looked briefly at her mistress, knowing that there was no way for her to avoid this anymore. But… turning her head to the rurouni she found she did not like the look of horror mixed with confusion in his eyes, and it made her nervous, slightly sick to her stomach. She couldn't do this. Ignoring the others with practiced indifference, Kaoru stood, shoving aside the mocking laughter inside of her for leaving, and walked passed the still figures standing next to the table.

Kenshin watched in dismay as the woman neither denied nor confirmed the question, deciding to leave it as is in favor of running away. And this showed everyone only one thing. That they were being told the truth. Shocked at the knowledge that there was someone else who knew the deadly style of Hiten, Kenshin only just barely caught the off-subject, whispered questioning of the ninja girl by the table.

"Is that jasmine?"

And it all clicked together in his mind with an appalling clarity… the reason why she would know this style; why she was attracted to him… and vice-versa… and all the other tiny clues he should have seen down to the distractions she created every time she felt the situation was not going like she wished it to.

Jumping up before anyone else could react, Kenshin had his hand wrapped around her arm as she was taking her third step away from the group. Holding her firmly in place, her surprise over this sudden change freezing her reactions, he reached up and pulled off the dark glasses that had so far hidden her identity from the world… but more importantly, from him. A pair of startled sapphire irises stared back at him, shame and a small piece of terror showing through to him before they closed off completely.

"Kaoru-dono?"

The name was a mixture between a plea and a caress, his desire to see her again making it almost unbearable to stay an arms width from her now that he finally had her within reach. Numbly he let the glasses fall from his fingers, the coated glass cracking harshly against the wooden floor below, everything else forgotten as he drowned himself in deep blue pools.

"Kaoru-dono."

Again he spoke, this time drawing her closer, watching as the shame finally overcame her and she turned away, tilting her head so that all he could see was the angle of her jaw and the cascade of dark silk falling from her high ponytail. The long bangs, so much longer than he remembered, hiding everything else from view, namely the eyes he had longed to see for more years than he wished to contemplate anymore. Patiently, yet insistently, he cupped her chin with his free hand, bringing her back so that she was facing him, wanting answers as well as a fulfillment to that sweet desire to just be there with her. However, the eyes that finally locked onto his own were not the ones that he had wanted nor expected.

"Don't. Touch."

The command was bit out in a low growl, the now bright amber eyes screaming of a promised pain if he did not comply. Kenshin, in a state beyond shock, could only stare, barely registering the words in the face of the awful truth before him. Abruptly, he was shoved back as the creature staring at him through his Kaoru's eyes knocked him away, impatient with his lack of response.

"You will not touch what is mine." The voice was still soft and menacing, much like the one Kaoru had been using since he had re-met her in this life, but this time it was deeper and contained more of a growl running though the cords.

Offhandedly, Kenshin heard the soft gasps from both Misao and Tomoe as well as the cursing coming from Sano. The music in the room had quieted somewhere along the line, the missing dancers that had cleared away from the dangerous pair catching the DJ's attention finally. Everything seemed to pull away from them as he stared into amber eyes that held nothing but anger and hate. Still slightly dazed, Kenshin stepped forward, his intentions unclear even to himself, only to be stopped once again by the faint click that rang through the air, a signal that her katana was now at the ready.

Swallowing with difficulty, the threat registering in his mind but seeming insignificant to him at the moment, he finally spoke back.

"What have you done to Kaoru?" Softly the words spilled from his lips, questioning the figure in front of him, trying to convince himself that it was not his Kaoru. At least not at that moment.

"Nothing she did not want, Rurouni."

Narrowing his eyes in anger he spat his next word, almost as if it tasted wrong on his tongue. "Liar."

The quiet laughter startled Kenshin in its sudden harshness, and it actually hurt to hear it come from the innocent throat of his Kaoru.

"No. I don't lie, Rurouni. I keep my promises." Slowly the hitokiri pulled the sheath out of the black belt of the hakama. "And I protect what is mine, even from you." Kenshin watched in fascinated horror as the body of his Kaoru took the stance of the battojutsu, flipping the length of dark hair over one shoulder arrogantly.

"Come. Let me show you."

x

A/N: Sigh…. Well. They met….but it wasn't quite what he expected huh? Sorry that they didn't get to interact much (them being Kaoru and Kenshin: the rurouni) but I just couldn't see someone like "Battosai" allowing someone that he obviously hated with a passion anywhere near something he claimed as his own… so… they will just have to get reacquainted this way… well, hope that you liked it and that it didn't disappoint anyone… Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon… that way you won't have to wait long… it's just that I was attacked by new ideas for two new stories and they won't leave me alone… jeez… you'd think that they could have at least waited until after I finished with one of these three… sigh… well… see you in the next one… or another story… which ever comes first….


	4. Chapter 4

...um... is anybody there...hello... (man... my voice echoes)

Disclaimer: After taking so much time... I wouldn't have any rights even if it was mine...

x

Chapter 4

Kenshin stood still, too stunned at seeing his style being formed by the limbs of his beloved to move or react to the challenge. Then in a flurry of cloth and dark hair, Tomoe was standing between them, worry and fear etched sharply across her face.

"Stop this, Kage-san. I order you to stop."

The amber eyes barely flickered at her words, the death glare they held only for the rurouni solid and menacing.

"Get out of the way, woman." The command was pure growl, without an ounce of remorse or care that she seemed to be determined to stop him. Tomoe's eyes widened, confusion mixing with her mounting fear, but still she did not move. Finally, tawny irises focused on her and stayed.

"I do not wish to hurt you, but you will not stop me from this. Besides," the voice lightened, almost conversationally, his gaze sliding back to the rurouni, "only my mistress wished to protect you in the first place."

Tomoe sucked in a breath, her body trembling slightly at the implication, though a part of her was still confused as to what it could mean. She knew a threat when she heard one. Then Akira was behind her, dragging her out of the way with a hiss in her ear.

"That is not your Kage, Tomoe-sama."

Kenshin, eyes only for the woman before him, tried to wrap his mind around this new development, the situation seemingly impossible. Especially since it had been her he had ached to see for years, and now here she stood, just within reach and yet… he could not touch her. Her soul was buried beneath the thing he feared the most, a thing that was determined to keep him as far away as possible from his Kaoru. Taking a deep breath, his eyes roaming over her one last time, his mind settled on a course of action.

As his body fell into the natural stance of the battojutsu he heard the mayhem erupt around him. Several people vacated the premises, while Misao and Sano both cursed wonderfully at him. Tomoe could be heard pleading into Akira's chest, the material of his gi muffling her words, distressed over this fight between two people who were important to her. Aoshi watched passively.

"Come then." Kenshin's final answer was level, his choice counting on him having more experience to the fact that the hitokiri was merely borrowing a body to use. That and he was hoping that since they both loved the girl enough, neither would harm her. And that seemed to be his only drawback.

The hitokiri smirked, and then they drew.

Colliding head on with the woman he loved, Kenshin found himself realizing his mistake when his own movements seemed to be slightly slower than the other's. Yes he had the more experienced mind, but he was being reminded why Kaoru had been able to hold her position as a respected body guard for the length of time that she had. While he had only practiced on and off, more as a stress reliever and a way to keep his thoughts in order, she had actually been using her body as a weapon for years. When they broke apart, he had no more room for thought, the movements of the other taking up his attention and forcing him to focus completely and utterly on keeping himself alive. The only upper hand he seemed to be able to gain was the knowledge of the style being used, the fact that it was all his own and not an ounce of his Koaru's style in there. The relief from this was profound, as well as the anxiety. Knowing that it was not her he was fighting and yet hurting that she was being submitted to something like that other half of himself. Being able to predict those movements made was helping however, blocking every swing made with an instinctive ease. In the end it was going to be speed that determined who was going to win. Sadly he knew that with his own need not to hurt Kaoru, the biggest advantage went to the hitokiri.

And he was not letting up on him, brutally exploiting every opening, the blatant bloodlust in his eyes informing him that if he was not careful, he would be a dead man. The fear that welled inside of him was reflexive, and with a sudden insight he wondered if this was what it had felt like for his prey when they had fought against the Battosai during the Bakamatsu.

Mind distracted for only a moment, he discovered it was his downfall, the lunge that the other was making only registering a fraction of second too late. Knocked abruptly into the wall he watched in horror as the other, inside the body of his Kaoru, leveled her katana at him and aimed for his neck. Amber eyes flashing in triumph, Kenshin tried to counter, pulling his katana up and to the side, hoping to deflect the blow at the least to an area not lethal... but was distracted once again by the wild shock of blue that flooded his beloved's gaze. Freezing instinctively, his trust all for her and the actions he was counting on her to take, he watched the blade jerk to the side, the tip lodging barely an inch from the bare skin of his neck. Listening to the echo of wood splintering in his ear, staring into the two angry pools in front of him, Kenshin felt nothing but the rapid speed of his heart pounding against his chest.

"Fuck."

The explicit whispered into the quiet of the room, frustration rolling off the figure in waves as his eyes looked not into his own but at the weapon he held, a distant glaze covering them and hinting at another struggle happening within. Warily watching from his flat position against the wall, the rurouni held his breath. Searching for any sign of his Kaoru as her body yanked the sword free from the wood, he watched as she sheathed it, then without a second look, walked out of the building, passing frozen figures in the process. Staring in wonder and fascination, one thought slowly formed in his mind... his Kaoru had just saved his life.

As the last slice of red disappeared from view, the whole room seemed to breathe easier, voices becoming louder in the aftermath as many decided it might be time to leave as well. Relaxing against the wall behind him, Kenshin let out a breath of his own, eyes saddening as the scene replayed before him. Kaoru was here... Kaoru was whole and alive and so close he could touch. She was no longer a dream but a reality... and now that he would no longer have to live through the torment of her being gone... it was replaced instead by this.

"Hey." Looking up into worried brown eyes, Kenshin twitched a half-hearted smile, shaking his head in dismissal before pushing away from the wood. "It wasn't her... Kenshin..." Placing a hand on his shoulder Sano stopped him, trying to make him understand. "That wasn't Jou-chan."

"No... that was something else..." Gently ducking away from the friendly gesture, the rurouni walked back to the others, feet leading him straight the mistress of their party. "Tomoe-dono, you will tell me everything you know about your Kage, starting with the name she gave you." When there was no answer, his eyes hardened along with his voice. "Her real name, what is it?"

"We hired her under the name Kamiya Kaoru." Leaning in and whispering almost too soft to hear, she quickly gave him what he asked for, thinking all the while that she had not seen him this angry since that time before. "Kenshin... please do not ask this of me here... there is a reason we do not talk about our guards and the lives they have outside of us."

Taking a breath to calm himself, Kenshin nodded in understanding, realizing that he should have thought of that before he questioned her. "Then this one thinks it is time for us to leave." Watching as Tomoe turned to Akira, his phone already out of his pocket as he requested the driver to bring the car around, he turned suddenly at the light tug on the sleeve of his gi.

"Himura-san... I..." Misao looked sad and apologetic, her knowledge of the situation not expanding to the true identity of Tomoe's Kage. "I'm sorry, I didn't know... we should have talked to you first."

"You didn't know this one would be here, Misao-dono, so what purpose would that have served?"

"I still can't believe that was Kaoru-chan... that wasn't like her at all. She..." _Was so very attached to you before._

"That wasn't Kaoru-dono..." Watching the slightly surprised eyes of the small ninja, Kenshin softened enough to smile reassuringly. "But when this one does find her he will be sure to let you know."

Agreeing readily, Misao pulled out a piece of paper and wrote down a number for him to call, before following the silent form of her okashira out the door, his silent conversing with Sano cutting off with the end of their conversation. With a small bow of acknowledgment, Kenshin turned away, finding the pair behind him to be ready as well, the car already parked out front and waiting for them to arrive. At the door their jackets were retrieved, Kenshin throwing the forgotten length of Kaoru's over his arm with a sigh. Outside the limo sat, the valet already standing by the door and ready to let them in, an anxious set to his face.

"Yukishiro-sama, is everything ok?"

Stopping in confusion, Tomoe pulled the coat tighter around her body. "Hai... why do you ask?"

"I saw everyone leaving in a hurry, and when your Kage-san came to the vehicle alone I was afraid that she had been hurt or dismissed. She did not look well." Lowering his voice and darting his eyes behind him, he stumbled slightly when Kenshin pushed his way passed him. Opening the door slowly, wary but worried all the same, he peeked his head into the dark interior, the lights from the club illuminating the seats minimally and revealing the curled figure on the floor. Eyes squeezed shut in pain, body shivering uncontrollably, she whimpered quietly at the cold wind his entrance allowed in. Climbing fully through the door, Kenshin was next to her immediately, knocking aside the carelessly lain katana and placing a hand to her forehead, wincing at the heat she was pouring off her skin.

"Kenshin, is everything alright?" Entering the car herself, Tomoe looked over his shoulder, taking in the scene with surprise. "Is she ok?"

"This one doesn't know..." Picking the girl up carefully, he tucked her securely against him before settling in the middle seat, watching every response she gave with an observant eye. "She's burning up." Lifting a hand hesitantly, he pulled open one eyelid, sighing in relief when the iris he found was straight blue, the pupil hidden up under her skull. Holding out a hand for the forgotten overcoat Tomoe offered, he wrapped it around her, holding her closer and hoping to share his own warmth with her, to stop the quivering of her muscles. "We need to get her back to your house."

Feeling distantly the seat dip with the added weight of Sano, Kenshin brushed a hand over Kaoru's face, removing the long length of bang to unveil her features. Like this, he recognized her, the sharp nose, her smooth cheeks and the high forehead, long lashes fanning out over the pure whiteness of her skin. Finding it suddenly hard to breathe, his chest aching at finally getting to hold her, he leaned his head into hers, arms tightening and muscles shaking almost as badly as her own.

"You think she'll be alright... what with everything that is happening, I mean? You don't think she's being hurt do you?" Voice uncharacteristically soft, Sano spoke to the red-head, not wanting to voice what he knew they were both thinking aloud. Shaking his head, Kenshin opened his eyes to stare sadly down the curve of her skull, the threads of her hair cutting through his vision.

"What do you mean? What's happening to her?" Almost as anxious as them, Tomoe leaned forward from her seat next to Akira. When neither answered, Akira placed a hand on her shoulder to bring her back, his own voice questioning them instead. "Maybe you should tell us who exactly she is first."

Hesitant and unsure, concentrating on the weight of her in his arms, Kenshin took a breath before answering. "Kaoru-dono... was... everything this one ever wanted... to be... to have..." Saying what he couldn't before, he sat straight to look sadly across to them, Kaoru's body seeming to be warmer with the absence of harsh shivering.

"She is who you were speaking of the other night." Enlightenment dawning, Tomoe smiled, then frowned in confusion. "Then why did she attack you? Why didn't you recognize her sooner?"

"She's so different. Kaoru was so bright... full of life and energy. She always smiled... always... Now, her ki is so dark, and strong... it's much stronger than before."

Studying the drooping figure of the rurouni, Tomoe guessed at another aspect that was bothering him. "You're afraid that if she's changed so much then she might not feel the same for you as well."

"It's much more complicated than that, Tomoe-dono."

"What's complicated about it Kenshin? You already saw how she reacted yesterday... she obviously still has feelings for you, enough so to show through my Kage-san."

"Yeah Kenshin. Besides... I've got it out of Jou-chan before... she's not exactly going to stop caring for you."

Shaking his head at the knowledge he held that they did not, he lowered his eyes back to her. It wasn't that simple... and it would soon show to everyone that it wasn't. After all this time, through both lives... could she still love him... could she still wish to be with him forever? It was such a long time... and he hadn't given her much reason to hold onto any of those feelings. Not after he'd left her, refused her... let her die. Not after he had hurt her. Another chance like the kind they spoke of was too much to hope for from Kaoru.

Fingers suddenly fisting into the inside of his gi, Kenshin watched as Kaoru snuggled closer into him, seeking the heat he exuded by burying her face into his chest and curling her legs tighter, her feet tucking under his thigh. Smiling at the unconscious gesture, he leaned into her again, focusing on the even breathing warming his skin through the material of his shirt. It didn't matter what would happen when she woke up, if she decided he didn't deserve another chance... because he was going to try anyway... as long as it took.

x

Pissed and frustrated, Kaoru screamed into the darkness of her mind, tired of arguing with the arrogant presence of pure possessive male living inside of her.

"That was not called for!"

"You didn't want him to touch you either."

"But I didn't want to kill him for trying!"

"I didn't kill him... and he didn't try... he succeeded."

"It was hardly anything to threaten him for!"

"I did not like it. Did you want me to pretend that I did?"

"No, but..."

"You are mine, not his and not anybody else's. He will not touch you and get away with it."

"But how can you do that to yourself?" Huffing out a breath of exasperation, tears present in her voice now, she pleaded with him to understand... like she had tried to for years. "You almost killed him..."

"He is not me... he has nothing to do with me and he will never have anything to do with me."

"Yes he is... he does... you're the same... why can't you see this?"

Silence followed her question, a deathly quiet that made her nervous. "You would have me believe that you want both of us for your own."

Shaky and anxious, she reached to lean into the darkness for assurance. "I do." Faltering at his sudden withdraw, she held in the tears at the outburst this created.

"No... I will not share you with him! It is either him or me, I will not compromise."

"But..."

"Do you remember, Koishii, the day you asked him to stay... that moment you asked our name and told him what you wished for." Taking her whimper as an affirmative he whispered indulgently to her, his voice firm and angry. "You told him that you wanted him to stay... you told him that it wasn't the "Battosai" you were asking, but him, the Rurouni. You made it very clear that day that there was a separation between us..."

"But that's not..."

"That it was either one or the other. You did not want both, you choose only one... and I will not let you change your mind now. It is either him or me. Decide now, Kaoru, because I will not wait... not anymore." Listening quietly into the silence, her muffled sobs not affecting his decision or words, he continued with deliberate care. "As you decide, Koishii, I want you to remember who came to you... who asked to stay... who wanted to stay. Who cared for you all these years, who loved you. If you do not want me, only me, I will leave you... because I will know that you no longer love me as well. I am with you now... but you do not know how easy it would be to leave. The afterlife calls to me... I am here only as long as you wish. I'm not supposed to be here, Koishii, they fight to take me back. If you no longer want me, I can no longer stay."

"Don't leave me... please... I love you." Crying and hurt, she wanted only for him to stay, to not lose the love he showed her. "I don't… want you to go."

Wrapping himself comfortably around her, he felt his own emotions tremble at the need in her voice. "I will stay as long as you wish me to... but I will not give any ground on this, Koishii. I won't let him have you..."

Agreeing softly, she curled tighter into him, snuggling into the warmth and love he had always shown her.

"Then you have decided."

"Hai..."

"Say it for me, Koishii. I need you to say it."

"I choose you... my hitokiri."

Sighing in pleasure and relief, he brushed against her tenderly, feeling her consciousness falling under a wave of exhaustion and with it a stab of shame for being the cause.

"Will you promise me one thing..." Breathlessly pleading, fighting against the sleep she wished to succumb to, she gripped him tighter for leverage.

"Anything my love..."

"Don't hurt the rurouni..."

Fighting to keep his emotions under control, the anger, he pressed her so close to him they threatened to join as one. "Very well..."

"Arigato..."

Moments passed as he let the anger slide, concentrating instead on the pain he had caused her body by taking control. "Kaoru?"

"Hmm?"

"Gomen nasai..."

Smiling at the contriteness, she burrowed harder against him. "Daijoubu... anata..."

Loving the endearment, wanting to show his feelings in a much more intimate way, he instead whispered words of comfort and joy, soothing her into the world of dreams... humming a tune he had long since forgotten.

"Rest, Koishii... I will be here when you wake..."

x

A/N: Well, it's only eight pages, but I haven't posted in so long I thought you might like something to read. Sorry 'bout that, I've been so busy... and life sucks... So, if anybody has questions please do ask... and uh, yeah... please tell me your thoughts, concerns, hates, likes, because this story is kind of growing on its own... I really have little to no idea where the hell it is going... which is really nothing new, but at least I have an ending for each of my other ones... I don't have one for this one... I have a lot of shite for the in between stuff... but nothing in particular for an ending... I guess it will grow as well... Um yeah... so if you're reading A Mother's Love... here's the deal... I had twenty some odd pages for chapter five all ready to go... I went back to finish it... and decided I hate the whole damn thing... It sucked... really bad... it had nothing to do with the story... nothing to do with Kenji and was a whole lot of BS that did not help the plot at all... What the hell? So now... I have a grand total of five pages... whoop-e-de-do... so yeah... sorry... well... I'll stop blabbing... thanks for reading...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: yeah I suck... so what?

Chapter 5

Kaoru woke from her meditation slowly, her mind at ease and her body feeling lethargic. Lifting her head she could see through the open doors of the dojo, the sunlight of high noon lighting up the entire yard and announcing the climax of day. Birds were singing, the leaves in the trees rustling softly in the cool breeze, their soothing noise combining to make her smile, a breath of happiness sighing from her lungs.

Standing gracefully to her feet, the cramps that normally plagued her missing from relaxed muscles, she walked lazily across the wooden floor, slipping her sandals on before stepping down fully to the ground below. Off to her left she could hear the familiar call of Yahiko's voice, religiously counting out each swing, his training almost done for the day.

"143, 144, 145..."

Smile widening in a touch of pride, she thought of how great of a swordsman he was going to be... her student mastering the Kamiya Kasshin-ryu. It was comforting to know.

Turning in the opposite direction, away from thoughts of him, Kaoru let the breeze push her along to the other side of the yard in search of her rurouni. Suppressing a giggle, she bit her lip... yes, he was hers. He just didn't know it yet. Then again, maybe he did... why else stay so long?

Seeing the empty laundry tub put away for the day, clean clothes flapping gently in the wind, she drifted on by, heading towards the steps to the house now. Passed the gate she heard an echo of foxy laughter, Sano soon denying her witty banter with loud protests. Shaking her head at the pair, she wondered when they would ever settle down... admit something at the least. _I'd better warn Kenshin that they'll be here for lunch._

Up the steps, pausing a second to remove her sandals once again, Kaoru carefully opened the door to the hallway, hoping to catch her rurouni unawares. Sometimes, if he was in a good mood, she could watch him for a time, the smile on his face a secretive one and turning his handsome features into something beautiful. Maybe today would be one of those days. Silently padding down the hall, the tabi on her feet muffling the noise she would make normally, the smell of miso soup drew her to the kitchen and her rurouni. Pausing at the door, her face tentatively leaning in to peek through the crack, she froze at the foreign sound coming from inside.

Kenshin was humming.

Yet the sound was not happy, but rather soothing, calm, and it created an intense feeling of comfort and contentment within her heart. _Like home_, she thought happily, _like he is at home._ Not wanting to disturb him, she settled down next to the door jam, staring blankly across to the wall in front of her; the low resonance of his tonal voice washing over her, relaxing any leftover tense muscles and bringing about a swelling in her chest. Wrapping her arms around her knees, she rested the curve of her temple on one leg, her eyes closing again to enjoy the sound. The blanket of warmth her mind swam in something much more calming and centering than any form of meditation could provide.

x

Kenshin sat in Kaoru's room, staring out the window at the gently falling snow. He hated the snow... but he could not deny nor hate the feeling of solitude it brought about, the isolation it created when inside. Like there was nothing else but him and what he loved the most... Smiling easily at the thought, his eyes darting inside to the sleeping figure on the floor, he continued humming contentedly.

It was morning now, and Kaoru's fever had broken sometime during the night, as he was quietly dozing, he figured, as he could not pinpoint the exact moment. From the cracked door he could smell the sweetness of breakfast cooking, its own comforting aroma combining with her presence and making him feel like he was home again. When they had been together and their lives had coincided with one another's, making it hard to finish the day without the routine of their chores and friendly exchanges. With her... it all seemed to fall back into place, the emptiness and subtle wrongness he had experienced for most of his life finally disappearing under the smell of jasmine.

It would not be enough this time around, though, he knew he would not be able to settle for the friendship and gentle caring she had given him in that previous life... not like he thought he could then. Back then, things had been complicated. Back then, he had feared what would happen if he dared let her see that he loved her; dared let everyone see how much she truly meant to him. And at that moment when she had offered him everything, hands trembling in nervous expectancy, palms up in innocent surrender, he had not been able to look her in the eye. Not without giving away the aching need that pounded in his chest. A want to wrap himself around that tender miracle she was willing to give. The temptation to take that love as quickly as possible before the words had even spilled fully from her lips, and hide it selfishly in the deepest recesses of his being. To proclaim loudly that it was now his, finally his, no one else's and they could not touch... they could not even look, not without the entire onrush of his jealous rage set upon them until they were no longer even curious as to what she smelled like.

Instead, he had consoled her, let her down with a soft denial and an empty platitude, and under the weight of his arm he had felt her being crumple. Shoulders slumped in defeat, chin angling down in despair, her eyes avoiding his like he had done to her... and yet she had not cried... she had barely even breathed. And it killed him now to know... he had murdered her in much the same way he had done to Tomoe. Taken away the will to live, blackened the heart over a short-lived dream, emptying the eyes of their shine and taking away their happiness; whether with the deadly arch of a sword, or the stinging words of thoughtless decline.

_A second chance was already given to this one... a third will not be allowed... The Kami are already more than exasperated... giving me the love of such a pure heart, one with no other wish but to be close to mine. And then what does this one do? He breaks it... tears it apart with these two hands and shoves it back at her in pieces, unwilling to keep it even as this unworthy one was the only one to ever touch it... taint it... use it and throw it away... Such innocence she held within her... such a loving nature. Why was it that this one had to be the one to teach her the way of life... the darkness that eats away at everyone? Why did this one have to be the one to ruin the shine in her eyes?_

Kaoru stirred slightly on the futon, a sigh drifting from her lips as she turned onto her side, a small smile gracing her features with a tender beauty. Unable to help himself, he stood to move closer, quietly situating his body so that he could brush a stray hair out of the thick length of her lashes. Caressing the backs of his fingers over the skin of her cheek, he marveled at the silk feel of her, the watery texture of her hair. With such loveliness on the outside, it was hard to imagine the darkness that ate away on her inside, especially since he knew the height of the light it had to feed off of.

_This is not for you, Kaoru... You should not have to deal with what this one has created. It is too much of a burden. I... I wish I could take it back from you._

Listening to the door slide fully open behind him, Kenshin hung his head a little lower, angered slightly by the intrusion on his time alone with his Kaoru, even if she was asleep.

"Kenshin... how is she?"

"Better, this one thinks." Sighing as Tomoe knelt next to him on the floor, his fingers curling in his lap to keep from touching Kaoru again in front of this woman, he continued his scrutiny of her face. Wanting the other to go away, but unable to voice something so rude aloud.

"I brought something for both of you to eat. You should wake her before it gets cold." Standing, Tomoe looked over the quiet features of them both, then turned away without another word to leave them in peace.

Sighing, Kenshin looked down at the quiet smile on Kaoru's face, the gentle peace she was enjoying in her dreams a far cry from what he knew she would feel when wakefulness claimed her. Wanting to postpone the inevitable, needing a stolen moment of intimacy, he leaned over to kiss her softly on the cheek. Her skin was too soft, too warm, and she was too close to be so far away. A familiar feeling of pain dug itself into his heart, creating a chain reaction within his body; his stomach lurched, his throat clenched, and the corners of his eyes stung. _Why can't this ever work for us? Why does it always have to be so difficult?_

Leaning away, his heart bruised and swollen in his chest, he intentionally put more force into his touch when he next brushed his fingers over her temple.

"Wake up, Kaoru-dono. Breakfast is ready." The habitual words quivered slightly, not spoken in his usual rurouni manner of cheerfulness. Kenshin really felt that he could not help it, and knew she would not notice anyway, especially when words he had longed to hear for years tumbled from her tired lips.

"Just five more minutes, Kenshin." The routine had been amusing to him, in that other lifetime. Her determination to get just a few more seconds of sleep in before that boy would run in and demand a lesson never wavering, no matter how many times it was proven moot. Now, it was almost heartbreaking. He wanted to agree, to linger, to watch the way heavy lashes would flutter over ivory cheeks and relaxed fingers would curl into the blanket a little tighter, wanting to hang onto dreams. _Dreams make us envious of their ease in which life happens. My dreams were nothing more than her wrapped in my arms._

"Your breakfast will be cold if you don't get up soon."

Slowly, heavy lashes trembling, her eyelids parted, the glazed blue beneath unfocused and soft. A silly grin quivered at the corners of her lips, her fingers lifting to rub kitten-like over her left eye as she let out a low breath that he could almost mistake as a morning greeting.

Then the grin faded, her face falling into a frown as the dull color of her irises sharpened and focused harshly on his face. Reality crashing down on the both of them, she sat up, her head ducking forward so the long length of her bangs would cover her eyes from view.

"What are you doing in here?"

"This one was..."

"Get out."

"Kaoru-dono..."

"I said get out." Her voice was level, unyielding, cold in a way that he never could have imagined his Kaoru-dono speaking in. It hurt... and with eyes wide, his breath lodged severely in his throat, he scrambled to his feet and backed out of the room.

_This one deserves to be punished... never will that be denied. But... this one had hoped... had thought... that Kaoru-dono would always believe it was never needed. What this one did to her, however... is too much of a blow for her to do anything else._

Leaning his head into the door dividing them, he let despair cover his heart. His Kaoru-dono now had no love for him.

x

Kaoru wearily rubbed a hand over her face, the long sleeve of the red gi she still wore sliding down the length of her arm. Shivering at the soft brush of silk, she dropped her arm back into her lap and clenched her eyes shut. The warm curl of darkness within her purred in satisfaction at her actions, happy with the withdraw of his other half.

'_It is hard for me to be so cold toward him.'_ Heart aching she waited for the unhappy reply she was sure he would give back.

'_And why is that?'_

'_Because,'_ Choosing her words carefully, knowing now that she had made her choice, she would have to separate the rurouni from the hitokiri in her heart and mind, she swallowed and continued. _'he looks like you, and... I...'_

The tenseness subsided at her words, the hitokiri's understanding washing over her. _'It's ok, koishii. The sooner he discovers he is not wanted, the sooner he will leave us in peace. Though I really wish you would let me take care of him.'_

'_But you promised! As much as I... hate him, I don't wish him harm. Please... just, let him go. He's no threat to us.'_

'_Very well... I did promise. And I will never break a promise to you, koishii. Never.'_

Smiling tremulously, she unsteadily stood to her feet, a wave of nausea breaking over her and forcing her to brace her weight on the wall. It always felt like this, afterwards, and she was quite vulnerable for a few hours. It was another reason why her hitokiri did nothing more than tickle the back of her senses. A full take over was hard on her body, his presence and style of swordplay too much for her to take in large intervals. Which was why she knew most of it by heart herself. Having him whisper advice and encouragement in her ears was much better than waking later with him whispering apologies. She hated hearing his smooth voice in so much distress, and it normally took days for him to stop moping. This time... she wondered at even getting the apology.

Changing out of the warmth of her samurai clothes, she donned her normal, everyday ware, cloaking herself once again in blackness and plaiting her hair to swing heavily down her back. Lastly she stared at the extra pair of sunglasses she kept, weighing a decision inside her mind. They already knew, so they were no longer necessary, besides, the house was now darker with the blanket of snow growing outside. Bending to grab her katana instead, she left the breakfast standing untouched in the middle of the room. Food would not do her stomach any good.

Soft voices echoed out of the receiving room as she walked down the hall, her mistress' tone full of pity and sorrow. An unhappy rumble spoke of Sano's input, his cadence short and angry. Then came the rurouni's, his pitiful and weak... so different than his normally guarded speech. Needing to apologize to her mistress, no matter what kind of disruption her presence would bring, Kaoru pointedly pulled the door aside and looked at three pair of surprised irises. The violet ones she'd seen earlier stayed downcast.

"K-kage-san," Darting a side glance to Kenshin, Tomoe spoke her guard name instead of her other. "Are you feeling better?"

With a nod of the head, Kaoru entered the room, closing the door with a snap behind her, and moved to sit before her mistress. Bowing low into the wooden floor, she respectfully showed her contriteness over her actions the night before.

"Gomen nasai, Tomoe-sama. I ruined your evening, and... have dishonored your trust."

Blinking down at the girl's prone figure, Tomoe tentatively placed a hand on her head. "My trust that you have sworn to protect me never wavered, Kage-san. I trust you with my life."

Touching her head to the floor once, Kaoru sat back and moved to stand once more. Her intentions clear, if not confusing, Sano stood with her.

"That's it? That's all you have to say for yourself? What about Kenshin? Where's his apology? Whose trust have you truly 'dishonored' huh?" Angry and rash, Sano yelled at her, the other's separating the distance between them. Kenshin's head ducked further into his chest, red hair slipping over his shoulder, and Kaoru's eyes hardened from sapphire to slate.

"Trust? What trust was I ever given to dishonor?" Voice low and meticulous, each syllable full of meaning, she stared back through the threads of her bangs, watching a crease form between brown eyes. "What, Sanosuke, have I ever received but lies?" When his irises dropped to the red-head a soft breath huffed from her nostrils. "Apology? Where's _my _apology?" Her voice was barely shaking now, and her gaze shot to the rurouni when he lifted his head.

"What would you have this one do, Kaoru-dono? There are no words to describe true regret."

"Regret, now, is it? First I have broken your trust, now I have ignored your regret? Once again, I was not aware you had any." Taking a step back, she almost spit in her own restrained anger. "How could you, when you were able to look into the eyes of an innocent, seventeen year-old girl and crush her dreams without batting an eyelash. I saw no regret. Only the cold response of an unmoved heart."

"What the hell are you two talking about?"

Kaoru looked back up at Sano, his confusion clear, and she laughed. The sound ill-amused. "How well do you really know our rurouni, Sanosuke? What did he tell you about his 'regret'?"

"Shit, Jouchan, the man practically fell apart when you died! He didn't have to tell me anything."

"Oh, is that what you think this is about? My death? But then... it does kind of coincide, doesn't it, Rurouni?"

Violet eyes widened, his face draining of color. "Kaoru-dono..."

"Please, Kaoru-san, so many things happened in that life that we all regret. Whatever was done or said to you, there must have been a reason. One that made sense at that time. Please, just let it go. This man loves you." Tomoe spoke quickly, wanting to make this scene calm, but when her guard's piercing stare shot to her, she was surprised to see a flash of gold.

"You all seem to have the wrong impression here. Trust; regret; love? He trusted me with nothing but a name. A name that gave me no truth about himself and allowed only that he was staying for as long as it took for him to become bored. His _regret _was shown well when he denied the love of a hopeless girl lost in dreams of her hero. And _love_? What love has he ever felt when he couldn't even lie to give peace to a soul in the grips of death?"

Quiet filled the room in the wake of her speech, her demeanor unyielding, her hand fisted around the sheath of her katana. Tomoe lowered her head, Sano clenched his jaw in thought, and Kenshin stood slowly to his feet.

"What would you have this one do, Kaoru-dono?" Repeating earlier words, it was his turn to plead with shaking hands, violet eyes bruised, shoulders slumped.

"I want you to leave."

His head lowered, defeat sinking in, but he didn't move, couldn't move. "That is impossible, Kaoru-dono." An unearthly ring of silence vibrated his ears, everyone in the room seeming to hold their breath in some foreshadowing knowledge. "Even if this one does leave, a part of him still stays with you." Meeting her gaze meaningfully, his jaw ground together when a hand suddenly fisted into the front of his clothes, fiery amber irises burning into his.

"I am not you, and you are not me, rurouni." Words now forced out on a growl, the hitokiri stared back at him in hatred. "What hold you ever had over me is broken, as well as whatever you thought you had over her. She is mine now."

"And she has agreed to this?" Not backing down, Kenshin wrenched himself from the other's grip, and leveled a look back at him. "Or do you press your filthy being upon her like the parasite you are?"

To everyone's surprise, the hitokiri smirked, a truly cynical laugh erupting from Kaoru's throat. "You still don't understand, do you? She _wants_ me here. She _chose_ for me to stay. I did nothing more than _ask_. Now leave, like the lady _asked _you."

"I think, that will be my decision." Amber and violet both turned to Tomoe, and black eyes stared unwaveringly back at the hitokiri. "He is my guest, and he will be welcome in my home for as long as I say." Searching, understanding, Tomoe looked at tawny eyes she now knew to be so familiar, and wondered how she couldn't have realized it before. How it was possible, what brought it about, she didn't know, but she would not let this continue in front of her. Later, she would have them explain the full situation to her.

Holding the look, amber eyes narrowed in barely contained displeasure before sketching a mock bow. "Fine, Tomoe-_sama_." Turning, Kage left.

When the door slid shut once more, Kenshin sank awkwardly to the floor, his brows creased in a pain only he could understand. Sano, anger apparent on his face, looked now to the rurouni with an unsatisfactory notion of his own.

"You... _denied _her?"

Red hair slid forward to cover a tight jaw, eyes squeezed shut in a desperate, naive hope that this was all a sick, twisted, cruel dream. That at the count of ten he would wake, his glazed irises would focus on the ceiling of the dojo and Kaoru-dono's worried voice would waft softly through the shoji. _"Kenshin, are you ok? I thought... I heard you crying."_ And this time, he would not lie, he would not placate her with a rurouni excuse. He would climb out of the covers, tear down that stupid barrier and pull her surprised form into his arms. He'd tell her it was just a bad dream. That it didn't matter, because she had woken him, saved him. He'd tell her that the nightmare was over now, because she loved him when no one else could. Because he loved her back.

"Kenshin?"

But only nightmares come true.

"Yes... I did."

"You stupid ass! What the hell for?"

"Because, I thought she would be safe. I thought I was protecting her." Turning over his hands unconsciously, he stared at the worn and calloused palms. Things were so far out a whack, and he didn't even realize he was speaking in a straightforward manner. "There was only one more day... only twenty-four hours, and it would be over. It would be done. This one had waited years, his whole life... what was one more day to him?"

"Jinchu." Speaking in dawning realization, Sano shot a look to Tomoe when she leaned forward questioningly.

"What's Jinchu?"

Kenshin looked up in time to catch Sano's furtive glance, shaking his head negatively. She didn't need to know. That life did not affect her anymore. Only with the knowledge that she had her Akira with her now.

"Someone wanted this one punished. Wanted to hurt this one for actions that had long since passed. He had made it clear that he would attack those around this one. With that in mind, making sure he did not know how much Kaoru-dono meant to me was necessary. But..."

"It didn't work. The bastard killed her right in front of him. But... why did Jouchan say that her death had anything to do with what happened before that."

Heart worn from multiple stabs, Kenshin let Sano's voice drift out of focus, his thoughts honing in on the words of a much crueler voice.

"_If you still wish for this one's life then take it. This one will gladly give it to you as payment. This one will gladly give it for you."_

_As his head lay on the broken body of his Kaoru, time seemed to stretch, the death he wished for, prayed for, never came, leaving him empty and yearning. Looking up in confusion, bright green eyes stared down at him in hatred and disgust, and Enishi threw the dagger to the floor._

"_Did you really think it was going to be that easy? Did you really think that your life would pay for hers? That your life is equal to hers?" Lashing out, a booted foot connected with his ribs, a sharp crack shimmering through him. "Your filthy being couldn't add up to the lowest piece of scum in Rakuninmura. My sister's soul is worth a thousand lives. A soul like hers could only be paid for by someone like her."_

_Coughing weakly against the blood in his throat, Kenshin lifted himself on shaky limbs, wanting only to be close to the woman now dead. Why were the Kami denying him that wish?_

"_Someone like your Kamiya Kaoru. And she was willing. Oh yes, Battosai, she __**agreed**_**."** _Looking down into disbelieving eyes, Enishi laughed, long and loud. "I gave her a choice, of course there really wasn't one, and told her, that if she wished to live, she could run, and maybe it would lead her back into the blood stained arms of a hitokiri. If she wished to stay, I would grant her a last request... and to my everlasting surprise, she stayed. And out of all the things she could ask for... out of everything I would have thought she'd say, she had to be the naive heroine and ask that I spare your life. I agreed... though only because I wasn't planning on killing you in the first place. But to think... that she would try and protect you, even after everything that you have done. To her and the people around you. She still held on to silly notions of saving life. Even after you had condemned her to death._

"_You see," Pacing around the pair on the floor, Enishi shouldered his watou, completely rational as he spoke. "It confused me, and with the time we had before you so unceremoniously barged in, I questioned her motives. Why was she so willing? Why protect you? And then it all came clear to me. She knew she didn't add up to my sister. She knew nothing could replace her. And she told me this, though not quite in those words. She said that you did not return her love. That without you, she would be alone, and without your 'love' life would be bleak and miserable and so on and so forth. It was all a little over-dramatized for me, but you get the point._

"_The point being... she wanted __**death **__to escape __**you**__. To escape the pain you bring to everyone and the suffering your attention causes. So you should be thanking me Battosai... I did your little kendo instructor a favor." Laughing at the hatred that burned in violet eyes, Enishi's head suddenly shot up at the pounding of feet outside. "And that's my cue, sorry I can't stay and watch."_

Kaoru had died... because she thought he didn't love her. It was such an unlikely reality. So unlike her. But, it made sense, in a sick way. Kaoru hated being alone, hated the thought of everyone leaving. Even her confession spoke of her fear. She wanted him to stay with her. Forever. Wanted him... to stay...

And it was all that easy, wasn't it? Why else would she agree to keep the hitokiri? Why else agree to hold him close to her heart and share her body? At least she wasn't alone. At least he was there. Always. _Then how can this one leave her now? If it takes forever to convince her... then I will stay forever. Even if she doesn't like it. Even if that filth within her rants and raves. Even if she tears my heart to shreds with cold words and emotionless looks. I will live for the moments she is unguarded. Like this morning._

"Kenshin? You didn't answer my question." Unsure of the look on his friend's face, Sano lifted an eyebrow.

"Huh? Oh. E... ano... this one was told after she died that she asked for death, that it was better than life."

"Lying bastard. That can't be true."

"I don't know Sanosuke." Kenshin looked up in surprise at Tomoe, her face thoughtful. "She was so young, and, if what you say is true, her heart so pure. At such an age, dreams are all we have to cling to. If her heart was so set on Kenshin, then his denial would have been devastating. And with her death so soon afterwards, I'm sure she would have very much thought death a better path than life at that moment. Because life to her meant one without love. At least death meant the loss of pain."

"But surely... she couldn't have thought... Come on, Kenshin, you were transparent, how could she not know?"

"Sagara-san, I think it is time to leave the conversation be." For the first time, Akira spoke up, his eyes never leaving those of Himura's. Pain was too brightly reflected on his face and he knew that sometimes... you had to stop picking the wound to let it scab over. "The only issue that seems to be unknown to us that may be problematic is how Tomoe's Kage seems to be the bearer of two different souls."

Taking a breath, relieved that he would temporarily be distracted from her death and rejection, Kenshin nodded his head and spoke. "This one doesn't understand how it could happen, but...the part of this one that he most desperately tried to keep away from Kaoru-dono... has now..." Breaking off in hesitation, unsure of how to word it, he was once again relieved when Tomoe spoke up to ease his trouble.

"You don't mean... Kenshin surely you aren't telling us that half of your soul now lives with her? That's impossible. How are you even alive?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Kenshin looked once more to the floor. It didn't matter that he sometimes felt lost, weak, that wrongness and emptiness were a constant struggle. They didn't need to know that he had barely survived birth, that, in the end, he suspected his mother's death had been a direct result of his lifeless being. It was hard just staying focused... just staying alive. Something pulled on him, called to him... and with everything he had he walked away from that call every morning. Because he had nothing to latch his broken soul to like the hitokiri did. Nothing but a dream.

"Hey... how about something hot to drink?" Sano broke into the conversation, his turn now up to divert attention away from his friend's troubled features and thoughts. "It's getting damn cold in here."

x

A/N: So... that was a whole damn lot of talking. Geeze... Sorry about the wait, and sorry that the chapter wasn't totally exciting, but I needed to get all of that out of the way... and try and think about what to do next. Once again, I have ideas, it's just tying them all together that's getting to be the pain in the ass.

Hey, so Kenshin, the rurouni, has a little flip-over with the speech, and I did do that on purpose... to try and prove a very important point. More of those will show up later. Kaoru... is very much sticking by her decision and letting the poor rurouni know it. The hitokiri is so far sticking by his anger for his other half. Although, if any noticed, since it has been such a long time between chapters, that the humming tied all three of them together. At the end of the last chapter, the hitokiri hummed her to sleep. In her dream, she was listening to him hum in the kitchen... and while the rurouni waited for his Kaoru-dono to wake, he was temporarily content to just be near her.. .once again humming. Another fun treat that I'm incorporating into this story. It's minor but I feel important. Anyway, it anything confused you, please tell me and I hope I can try and work it out so you can understand. Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

So lately I have become quite addicted to Naruto… who knew? The story is actually quite sound and I really like the characters. My favorite would have to be Rock Lee. Don't get me wrong, I like Naruto as a character and I think Gaara is cool as hell (I especially like him as an antihero), but Lee has the best back story because there is really nothing totally special about him. Everything he has and everything he can do is all him. He worked for it all and is up there with the best of them. Not to mention he's kind of goofy and we all need a laugh now and again. Anyway… read the chapter.

Disclaimer: I am not…

x

Chapter 6

Kaoru had always been a weird child. Megumi did not know when the thought had permanently stuck in her mind as a description for her younger sister, but she did know that almost everyone agreed with it. Even her mother had told her stories of how sometimes, while she lay in her cradle, her little baby Kaoru would smile and laugh at nothing, her tiny fists waving in the air, her eyes closing as if she was being tickled by a ghost... or an angel.

Later, as a toddler, her play-pin would become another area of suspicion. With friends and neighbors bringing over their own children to play, Kaoru would sit peacefully in a corner, watching the others play with an interested, yet quizzical face. It was at that age that Kaoru had first learned how to politely decline. Shaking her dark little head, bright blue irises would blink innocently up at her beautiful mother, denying any wish to join in with the other kids, deciding instead, with a lift of her chubby little arms, that she wanted to be held.

Her gaze was unsettling, at best, only the love of a mother able to stand the intensity she could project with just a glance. It was as if she knew she could not squander a minute, like she knew there were some things that could not be trusted. Like she was aware of some predestined future where life would no longer be so loving and good. She absorbed everything with a look of awe and took her time studying each element, feeling, texture... And, she never cried. Tears shimmered at the corners of her eyes, when she fell and scrapped her knee, or dropped a rock on her toe, but with a trembling lip, she would suck in a breath and nod, as if understanding that life hurt sometimes... crying did not help those situations.

When Kaoru was a little older, Megumi remembered her first impression of why she thought her Kao-chan was strange. Coming home from school, her fist still stinging from teaching a bully in her class a lesson to never talk about her sister like that, she ran into the kitchen to hug her mother. Kaasan being the loving woman she was, just tsked over the bruised appendage and quietly berated her against such violent tactics. Next time she was to tell the teacher. Next time... Megumi swore he would lose a tooth. Ducking her head in complacency, Megumi softly asked where Kaoru was, her mother answering with a smile.

"She's in the backyard. Playing with her imaginary friend."

"Kao-chan's too old to still have an imaginary friend." Making a face, Megumi bounded out of the room, throwing open the back door to find her little sister spread out in the grass, a large sketchbook laying in front of her. Her little feet kicked back and forth in the air, her shiny, school shoes reflecting the light. Excited to see what she was working on today, her latest piece something totally more imaginative than anything the art teacher could conjure, Megumi froze when she heard whispers.

"Is that where the bathhouse was? Or was it a little further back?" A second of silence. "Are you sure? It just looks like we're missing something... Ah! You're right!"

"Who are you talking to?"

Kaoru jumped, her small head whipping around to stare at her older sister. Then a smile lit her face, and she tilted her head to the side.

"Kenshin."

Megumi took another, hesitant step forward. "That's your... uh, friend's name, isn't it?"

"Yep." Smile widening, Kaoru turned back to her drawing. "We were just discussing if the dojo looked like it should."

"Really? Well," Feeling slightly more confident, Megumi waltzed over and plopped down in the grass next to her, eyes gazing down at the very realistic sketch of a building and grounds. Raising an eyebrow, she grinned at her sister and looked up to the empty space across from her, politely directing her next words to the stranger she had never taken interest in before. "Very nice of you to help my sister, Kenshin-san. You must be well traveled to have seen such a very traditional place."

As soon as the words left her mouth, Kaoru dissolved into a puddle of giggles, her hands covering her face in embarrassment for her poor older sibling. "Kenshin isn't over there, silly."

"Oh." Slightly abashed she turned her head to the right, across from Kaoru, only to be stopped again.

"Not there either. Kenshin is here." Two small fingers lifted to point at her temple, her expression slightly exasperated. "And only I can hear him."

"Is that right?" Eyebrow lifting again, Megumi sat back and turned a very worried look on the girl_. Does that mean she knows he is only make believe?_ "And what does he say to you?"

"Well... he wants you to know that he enjoys helping me, so your thanks isn't needed. But he's pleased anyway. I can tell." Leaning forward with a secretive grin, Kaoru's giggle took on a hint of mischievousness. "Kenshin's easy to flatter. He likes being complimented."

"Oh... well, I would tell him he looks nice, but I guess he doesn't have an appearance if he lives in your head." Slightly sardonic, Megumi only felt more bewildered when Kaoru pushed herself up to sit back on her haunches.

"Just 'cause he lives with me doesn't me I can't see him. I've seen him in my dreams before."

"Well, then what does he look like?" Crossing her arms and waiting, feeling bitter now and resentful enough to want to prove to her sister that she was talking to nobody but a children's dream, she glared back into narrowed sapphire eyes.

"He's short, like Kaasan. With long red hair and yellow eyes."

"Red hair? Yellow eyes? No one looks like that, stupid. Where did you see someone like that? On your cartoons?" Except Kaoru didn't watch cartoons, but Megumi ignored this.

"He does too!"

"Whatever..."

"Look, neesan, I'll show you!" Desperately wanting to convince her sister, she flipped her book over to a page she had long since passed. Shoving it in the older girl's face, she watched cinnamon irises sweep over the drawing in surprise.

"He's... kinda scary, Kao-chan." Eyes only on the belted katana and wakazashi at his hip, the high ponytail of hair and the stern expression in his gaze, she felt a little growth of uncertainty press in on her heart. If Kaoru thought up such a disturbing looking character, what did that mean about his personality... even if he wasn't real.

"Oh, that's just because he looks angry. You should see him when he smiles." Grinning again and nodding her head for emphasis, it still did not take the look of worry from her sister's eyes.

"And... just when is he angry with you, Kao-chan?"

"Oh, he's never angry with me." Waving a hand as if it were ludicrous, she giggled. "Kenshin only gets mad when someone hurts me..." A small frown echoed onto her face and she let her irises trail to the ground. "But... he never gets really angry..." Leaning forward with that secretive look once again, Kaoru bit her lip. "Most of the time I think he's sleeping, because his voice is soft, like Kaasan's in the morning. So I don't disturb him much."

"Sleeping?" Voice leveling to disbelieving once more, she sighed and stood. "Well, if that means that he is awake, maybe I should let you spend time with him then."

"Oh," Kaoru looked indecisive for a moment, before nodding slowly. "Ok." Turning back to her notebook, she started humming softly, her little feet kicking away.

Shaking her head, Megumi turned to leave, bewildered and concerned over the actions of her younger sibling.

"Neesan?"

Megumi paused, turning curiously to the little girl.

"Kenshin says you should know that he would never hurt you. He knows you are important to me... and he will protect my happiness. You and Kaasan are his family too."

Slightly stunned, Megumi didn't know how to respond, but the importance of the imaginary figure was great to that of her sister, and with a sigh she decided that playing along was better than having her angry with her. Bowing her head slightly, she smiled politely. "Tell Kenshin-san I said thank you."

Kaoru smiled happily at her, apparently satisfied that she was willing to play along.

"He says 'you're welcome.'"

_Well, at least he's well mannered._

x

Megumi looked up when the door opened and closed, only the sound of the wind increasing giving her the clue that someone had just entered their house. Wiping her hands clean on a towel she headed to the hallway from the kitchen, peeking around the corner to greet her younger sister.

Kaoru stood in the entryway, her fingers deftly hanging up the snow speckled coat she wore, while her feet slipped off the shoes. The dark pair of sunglasses on her face were pushed up into her hair, her bright blue irises subdued as she watched her own actions.

"Where were you last night?" She turned at the question and Megumi thought she almost saw a flash of anger darken her face.

"I stayed with Tomoe-sama." Kaoru stepped up to the walkway, making her way soundlessly to her bedroom.

"You never stay over there. Did something happen?" Megumi raised an eyebrow at the way her shoulders stiffened irritably.

"I'm fine nee-san, you don't have to worry."

"And why shouldn't she worry, girl? She's your sister, isn't she?" Hiko stepped out from the living room, his arms crossed, a stern look on his face.

"I said I was fine." Pausing with her back to the both of them, she hung her head a little, her voice hardening impatiently.

Eyeing her, Hiko glowered, the change of her voice and the emotion that showed through informing him much. "Come in here and have a cup of tea with me. We need to talk."

Kaoru sighed and turned at the demand, glaring at her sister when she walked by, a look that garnered a wicked smile from the older woman. Rolling her eyes, she slid the living room door shut quietly behind her, settling down across from her guardian. A man that had cared for her and her sister for close on ten years. Ever since their mother had died. Closing her eyes at the thought, she accepted the cup of tea unconsciously from his large hand, taking a sip when he did.

"Have you told your mistress yet? About the circumstances?" When Kaoru took a deep breath and turned her head away he took it as a negative answer. "She will find out soon anyway. You don't need to hide it from her any longer."

"It has become… complicated, Hiko-sama."

"Go on…" Lifting an eyebrow, he watched her squirm slightly.

"The situation… is not going to be as easy as I had planned. After the rurouni showed up…" Lifting a glare filled with sparks of amber, she clenched her free hand in her lap. "… he refuses to leave me be. It seems… these lies are more complicated than they were originally thought to be."

Narrowing dark eyes, Hiko set his cup down and leaned forward. "Then he knows who you are?" She stiffened and he knew she regretted the slip, her jaw hardening against the quiver of small muscles. Jerking abruptly back, her eyes widened in shock as strong fingers fisted in the front of her shirt. "You arrogant bastard." Words growling in fierce anger, the fear he induced was instinctive and wildly untamed. "I told you what will happen if you insist on hurting her. She will die!"

The golden hue had taken over her irises fully, and it was as defiant as it was full of shame. A shimmer of frustration clouded the whites with a sheen of moisture and brows knitted and shook to fight shaky emotions. "He will not touch her. I will not let him."

A thoughtful expression wiped away the anger, and Hiko laughed softly. "It appears you know as little about him as he does about you… Battosai. But what difference does it make whether he touches her or not? Is it enough of an excuse to kill what you are fighting for?" When tawny eyes ducked his scrutiny, Hiko dropped him back into his seat.

"I told her I was sorry." The tone was petulant, and it made his master want to laugh.

"In this situation, I'm afraid sorry doesn't cut it. Now…" Taking a sip of the forgotten tea in front of him, he cleared his throat. "… I do not like this. I have never liked this… Kaoru… you put yourself in too much danger." When the blue returned he watched her eyes dip sadly.

"I had thought… that as soon as the rurouni showed up… I could leave, but…" She took another deep breath and flattened her emotions harshly. "I have been given no reassurance that my mistress will be well protected if I am to retire. I cannot now abandon her with that knowledge."

"What makes you think she will need the type of protection that you can give? She has not necessarily needed it in the past."

"… I have heard and seen much since becoming a youjinbou, shishou, and… I know that you are never guaranteed safety. Never. Especially with the ties I now have… she will not be safe. They will attack her, if only because she has become tied to me."

"… She has become important to you."

"She is nothing to me!" Kaoru spit the words like they were vile, her head jerking to the side, a spark of emotion so dark she could have mistaken it for the hitokiri's swelling within her chest.

"_Are you jealous, my little fire dragon?"_ Deep laughter rang in her mind, and she huffed out a breath.

_What do I have to be jealous of? _

There was a pause, and she felt him brush softly against her consciousness, a motion tender in birth and gentle in its comfort. "_Koishii, until I met you I did not know what it meant to be truly loved. Tomoe cared for me for a time… and I was grateful, but it was like a rain drop in the ocean when I found you. You should know this. It was your soul I sought out, was it not?"_ Half chiding, half amused, the hitokiri purred when she smiled. "_That's better, Koishii…"_

"Then it seems I need to speak with the rurouni."

Kaoru's head snapped up at Hiko's declaration. "I don't want him involved. Not knowingly."

"But you would put him in danger otherwise?"

"It is better that way."

"You will accomplish more if you are not so worried about your mistress. He is the perfect candidate."

"He is too nosy."

"Bring him to me tomorrow." Hiko shot out the command uncaring of her excuses, accepting the food Megumi was placing in front of them for dinner.

"It will only make him angry. I do not want another fight."

"The day that baka intimidates me is the day sake will rain from the heavens and sushi will sprout from cherry blossoms. And I will have no fights in my house."

Kaoru couldn't help the grin that pulled on her lip, the sulky muttering in the back of her mind informing her of his quiet defiance. Not quite enough of it to talk back to Master Hiko.

x

Kage stood silent, unnoticed in the back of the room, her ears sharp, her eyes hidden by dark glasses as they scanned the faces of those gathered. Just a small meeting, two big heads, not counting the father of her mistress, and their bodyguards. One, a large looking ninja kept casting her furtive glances. If the look in his eye had been anything else besides blatant mistrust and fear… she would have been offended.

The short, squat boss, was of a minor family, one that held no major standing in the chain of command. He was insignificant. The other… now he was interesting. Eyes of a jade green, hair dark and slightly spiked with blonde, he had an aura of power about him, arrogance and something darker that she couldn't quite put her finger on. Evil, was the only word that came to mind. He needed to be watched.

Lip curling, she ducked her head to hide the look, focusing her thoughts on her other senses instead of sight. Tonight they were planning an exchange with another faction, the green-eyed demon was heading the transaction with his own men. All she needed to listen for was the time, the place, and the number. Twelve… seemed like an awful lot of them for such a trivial dealing. Twelve would not be enough. Smirking, Kaoru tilted her head up and to the side when that ninja looked her way again, her stare unnerving him enough to square his shoulders and puff out his chest.

"Now, all we have to worry about is our vigilante. He has been giving us quite the trouble lately."

"Yes…" Yukishiro-san frowned, his expression withdrawn. "… but he does attack both parties. It is not only our faction that have sustained loses."

"I do not understand why we have not captured him yet." The short one spoke up, his voice urgent. "They say his face is disfigured. It should be easy for our spies in the police to find him."

"They _say _he is scarred, not disfigured. Some things are easily hidden these days." Jade eyes swept the room, landing on dark sunglasses. "Wouldn't you say, Kage-san?"

Tomoe's silent figure in the chair next to her tensed. "My Kage has nothing to hide, Kuroike-sama. You simply would not be able to handle the beauty of her eyes if you saw them. They would be a distraction, I think."

Kuroike laughed at her defensive words and turned back to the others. Kaoru however, cast a glance below the rim of her glasses at the smile on her mistress' face. She thought her eyes beautiful.

Agreement rose sharply from inside her, and it took all of her training to keep a straight face. Gently scolding, she told him to be quiet. Really, ever since her decision, he had been drastically more flattering towards her.

With the meeting over, Kage followed after Tomoe, her Tate in front like always. Kuroike bowed them out, the building his own, and his smile widened when his eyes landed on Kaoru, his head inclining ever so slightly. Returning the gesture politely, she resisted the urge to cast an uneasy glance over her shoulder. There was something about that man she really did not like, something else besides her natural anger at his dealings.

In the car, Tomoe settled with a sigh in the middle seat, casting a smile at her Kage when she sat next to her. "It's a little chilly outside, ne, Kage-san?"

Kaoru ducked her head slowly in agreement, her reaction measured and sure like always.

"But I find I do not mind so much. The winter is a part of life as well. Just as death is. How can you hate it when you are assured the coming spring, ne?"

Kaoru turned her head slowly toward her mistress, her eyes searching her face. With the light hitting the lenses in just the right way, Tomoe could see the outline of dark lashes blink. Smile curving mysteriously, Tomoe looked across the car to her Tate, and she winked when she directed her next statement at the girl as well.

"Himura-san wanted to know if he would see you tomorrow when he came by."

That was a silly question.

"Where else would I be, nigousan, if not with you?" Her tone was dry, and Tomoe read the meaning.

"Well, I was thinking of giving you a day off. Maybe you would like to make plans?"

"I do not wish for a day off."

"Well, it's not your decision, is it?"

"Has Himura-san taken a liking to your Kage then?" Both turned to Yukishiro-san when he spoke, his surprised expression quickly falling toward pleasure at the idea.

"No."

"Yes."

Kaoru glowered at her mistress, Tomoe's giggle souring her mood further. Tomoe covered her mouth with her hand, loving the display of emotion her Kage was showing. It really was a dead give away, she figured, because only after Himura had walked into their lives had her Kage shown any emotion, even if it was irritation. "Yes, he has, Tousan. I thought it appropriate to give my Kage time off to explore the relationship. Do you think that would be alright?"

"I think it a wonderful idea, aijou. Love is a beautiful part of life."

Kaoru's jaw hardened and she jerked her head to the window, forcing the words that wanted to spring from her mouth back down her throat. She was going to kill that man herself. The hitokiri laughed.

When they arrived back at the house, Kaoru held Tomoe back at the door, waving Tate on when he paused. He would only go to the end of the hall, but that was far enough.

"Tomoe-sama… I need to speak with Himura-sama. Do you know where he lives?" The words were slightly sour on her tongue, and even though they were spoken without any hint to her motive, Tomoe still smiled knowingly.

"He did not tell me, Kage-san, but he did give me a number. I will gladly give it to you if you wish." Leading her into the house, she headed straight for her room, digging out the number and handing it to the woman bodyguard. Kaoru took it without a word and tucked it into an inside pocket of her coat without pause.

"Arigato, Tomoe-sama. I will see you tomorrow."

"If you show up I will send you back home, Kage-san. I mean it."

Kage paused, thinking over her options. Sighing, knowing that if her mistress wanted her to do something, she would have to do it, she ground her teeth. "I will only take this offer if you promise not to leave the house, and you will call me if you have any problems."

"Of course, as always, Kage-san." Tomoe shared a smile with her Tate and he shook his head at the over-protectiveness of this woman. If she only knew. "Konban wa."

Kaoru braced herself against the chill wind outside and took off down a snow covered sidewalk. Once the view of the mansion was out of sight, she dug into her side pocket for her cell phone and then fished out the piece of paper with the number on it. There was only a minute of hesitance before she dialed it resolutely. It wasn't like she was calling him for pleasure. This was purely business.

"Konnichi wa." Thank Kami-sama Sano answered.

"Sanosuke… I need your address." It would be simpler if she just met him there and took him. She didn't know if she would be able to tolerate waiting on him somewhere else.

"What… who the hell is this?"

"Remind me to hit you when I get there."

"Jouchan? Hey… why the hell didn't you just say so?" The friendly banter in his voice made her smile. She didn't think she could actually miss the rooster head. Throwing the thought aside, she focused on the address he rattled off, thanking him a little rougher than necessary and slapping the phone shut. Purely business.

Sano laughed as he hung up his end of the line, looking up when Kenshin stepped out of the bathroom, his hair wet from the shower.

"Who was that?"

"Oh… uh, telemarketer. Bastards just don't give up do they?" Shrugging his shoulders he slumped back into the couch and returned to his video game. He'd find out soon enough anyway. He had a feeling Kaoru wasn't just asking for knowledge's sake.

Kaoru rapped harshly on the door three times, listening to a loud voice announce that there was someone at the door. A quieter, irritated voice, answered back and Kaoru caught herself shaking her head, before she braced herself with what that was going to mean for her. When Kenshin answered the door she vaguely wondered if he wasn't going to fall over backwards, but she merely closed her eyes and begged for patience.

"K-kaoru-dono…" His voice trailed off and his eyes searched her face almost eagerly, frowning at the present sunglasses covering her own eyes from view. "H- how can this unworthy one help you?" The question was breathless with hope, and she mentally rolled her eyes, one eyebrow raising instead to show her irritation.

"You could let me in instead of leaving this conversation in the hallway."

"Oh…" He almost turned red, and her frustration rose higher. _He's like a nervous school boy. It's disgusting._ "Please, come in." Brushing passed him, she turned in the middle of the room, her arms crossing behind her, one hand curled comfortably around the hilt of her katana.

"I need you to come with me. There is someone who wishes to speak with you."

This made his actions wary, his eyes closing off slightly. "And just who is this person?"

"My guardian."

Kenshin blinked a couple times before nodding slowly, distracted temporarily by the sight of Sano staring at them instead of his game. "Ok… now?"

"Yes."

"Can I come?" Kaoru looked over her shoulder at Sano, weighing the notion before shrugging her shoulders indifferently.

She only had to wait five minutes for them to get dressed and ready to leave, and without a backwards glance to make sure they were following she walked out the door. Outside once more, she paused when she saw a child looking at her, large, black eyes wide in his face. Grinding her teeth, she stepped resolutely away. _Why do all children have to look so much like that brat?_

Several blocks down they passed through an alley as a short cut to the other side of town. Shoes crunching in the snow, Kaoru stopped short in irritation at the sight of a red cherry still glowing on a lone cigarette on the concrete. Head tilting slowly to the side, she was met by a pair of sardonic yellow eyes, a sneer plain on the cop's face.

"Never expected to see you around here, Kage-san." His eyes swept back to the two following her. "And with company shadowing you instead of the other way around. What a change that must be for you."

Jaw hardening, she held up a hand to warn the others against interfering, her chin leveling as her eyes narrowed behind her glasses. In the back of her mind an aggravated burn of emotion flared from her hitokiri. "Saito…" Bowing her head minimally, she acknowledged his status then let her own lips pull into a sneer. "caught any law breakers lately?"

The mocking smile left his face, his body pushing harshly away from the wall he was leaning against to step into hers, his neck craning downward as she was much shorter. "I'm about due. Care to be the next victim? Or are you going to hide behind your men like the cowering woman you are?"

"You wish it would be that easy. I work alone, Saito. Always have." Shifting her weight, she tilted her head to one side. "Someone like you, however, would need at least… oh, twelve men to even make it moderately challenging."

Yellow irises contracted, and the tall man studied her face before glancing briefly at the ones behind her, no recognition for their identities flashing behind his eyes. Then he snorted. "Name the place, woman."

Kaoru grinned in her own echo of his look. "The docks. That way, when I kill you… I can dump your body in the ocean." A faint squeak was heard from behind her and Kaoru resisted the urge to roll her eyes. That idiot would think she was being serious.

Another snort jerked at Saito's nostrils and he leaned back into the wall of the building, his fingers lifting a new cigarette to his lips. "I'm disappointed to be sure, Kage-san. Getting my hopes up for a real fight and all. You wouldn't even show, would you?"

Kaoru's features were dead pan and she stepped closer to him this time. "I'll meet you there tonight and we'll see who's disappointed."

"Sorry… I don't fight women." Lighting the cigarette, he took a long drag before blowing the smoke in her direction.

Grinning, Kaoru shrugged her shoulders and continued walking. "Smart man likes to live."

A few blocks down the street, Kenshin stepped up beside her, a frown plain on his face, and she did roll her eyes this time.

"What is wrong with you? Saito is not a weak opponent. He could tear you apart."

"He could try."

"Dammit Jouchan, this is serious." Sano stepped up on her other side. "Just because you seem to be on some warpath to prove yourself does not mean you have to be stupid about it." This earned him a hard glance. "We're just worried."

"Don't." Stopping she crossed her arms. "And by the way, he doesn't remember anyone, so don't _you _make an ass out of yourself." Continuing on her way, she turned a corner, her jacket flapping against the wind. Irritated, Kenshin followed.

"Kaoru-dono… you should not throw around such casual threats like you did. It does not become a master of the Kamiya Kasshin…" Before the sentence left his mouth fully her hand was fisted into his jacket, his balance threatened as she pushed against him.

"Don't you dare, Rurouni." Kenshin's jaw hardened as he stared at the twin mirrors pressed close to his face. "I will not be preached to by the likes of you. Not now… not ever." Releasing him with a forceful gesture, she backed up, her shoulder rolling in an irritated motion. "You know nothing about Kamiya Kasshin-ryu. Nothing." Turning her back to him, she froze when his voice spoke up softly.

"No. This one only helped finish your student's training."

Muscles stiff, Kaoru closed her eyes and clenched her jaw, her breathing seeming to be harder to catch than normal. "…Yahiko-chan?"

"Hai." Kenshin smiled as her head dropped forward. "He became strong in your technique. Like you knew he would. He told this one every day that he would make his sensei proud and use her style in…"

"Stop." Her head jerking to look over her shoulder, she scowled. "That life no longer holds sway over me." Hair whipping against her cheeks, she left them on the corner.

Sano snorted. "Yeah right. Then why's she so pissed off at you still?"

Kenshin sighed then gestured that they should follow, before she truly left them behind.

When they finally shut the door behind them in the quiet, little suburban house, it was already dark outside, the chill in the air biting through their clothing. Inside, everything was cozy and warm, the lighting low and comforting. Sliding their cold toes from snow covered shoes, disrobing from frigid jackets, three pairs of feet marched down the hallway to the dining room, the smell of supper drifting through the air.

Kaoru entered the room without pause, walking unhurriedly forward to settle on a seat across from another and accept a cup of tea. Kenshin stopped at the familiar presence, however, and stared, surprised yet somehow not at the figure of his old master.

"S-shishou?"

Hiko looked up with a snort, his features irritated. "Who the hell did you expect, baka? Sit down." Gesturing at a seat next to him with a sharp motion of his arm, he sipped at his own tea. Kenshin, feeling slightly dazed, sat crossed legged on the cushion, looking between the two in abrupt understanding. Violet eyes blinking, he frowned when the dark eyes of his old shishou glared across at the girl, his head jerking irritably. Looking to Kaoru quickly he watched her shoulders slump minimally forward, her jaw tightening, before she reached up to hesitantly remove the sunglasses on her face. Sitting them down with a defiant click on the table, she glared at the large man, displeasure apparent on her face.

"Don't give me that look, girl. You know the rules of my house."

Kaoru's head dropped to hide her eyes from view and she stood stiffly. "I am going to help nee-san."

_Nee-san? She has a sister?_

Sano stood by the door and watched the girl leave before making his own way forward to take up the seat she had vacated. Watching the bulky master look him up and down with a lift of his brow, Sano cracked a careless grin and saluted him with a teacup. "Nice to meet ya."

Hiko looked him over for a moment longer before dismissing his presence, turning to the form of a boy he knew… yet didn't. "It's strange… I had almost forgotten what you look like… though I've learned to live with your little quirks daily." Releasing violet eyes from his penetrating stare, Hiko cradled the tea cup in his hand. "It is a very unique situation we find ourselves in, isn't it, baka deshi? You, Kaoru… and that demon you created. I don't know the full extent of what has happened between all of you…" Kenshin opened his mouth to speak, and Hiko pinned him with a glare. "…and I truthfully do not care. What I wanted to speak with you about is Kaoru today… now, in this present time. What are you planning on doing?"

Kenshin frowned, his face drawing up into a look between confusion and frustration. "What do you mean?"

"There is no doubt that you have created this situation, you have allowed it to progress to such a drastic level. What do you plan to do to fix it?"

Kenshin's shoulders slumped. "Kaoru-dono does not want anything to do with this one anymore, shishou. What _can _this one do is the real question?"

A loud snort rent the air, causing violet irises to dart to him. "Apparently nothing with an attitude like that. If you already believe yourself to be defeated, then just get out of here and forget about it."

"This one cannot just forget! Kaoru-dono is the only reason this one is still…"

"Still what?"

Kenshin looked steadily at the man across from him, letting him search the depths of his thoughts. Then sighed, his eyes dropping to the table. "It… is so very tiresome… this life. With so little will within to live… with nothing to strive towards… this one feels himself pulled toward a darkness. Just like before."

A thick silence descended upon them for long moments before Hiko spoke again, his voice contemplative. "It is as I thought. You are living with only half of a soul… and it is killing you."

"…Hai. Before, this one was already tired… and with no will to truly live, my soul passed within five years. Though this body is still young, my soul is too weak to sustain it for very much longer."

"I thought you said that feeling went away." Kenshin looked to Sano at the sharp declaration, the sadness in his eyes making the other man frown, his fists clenching in anger. "Dammit, Kenshin, you are such an ass sometimes. Will you always be this way? Keeping everything to yourself? Small wonder Jouchan had everything confused!"

"This one did not want to worry you, and… when we found Kaoru-dono again… it did not seem to really matter… with the way she thinks of me."

"There is another matter you have to take into consideration now, however." Hiko spoke and captured their attention again, his voice grave. "For you are not the only one whose time is limited."

Fear yanked at the rurouni's heart and his eyes widened. "What… do you mean?"

"Kaoru-chan does not suffer from the same ordeal you do. Her soul is still very much whole and intact. However, she is sharing her body with another soul, and where you are having trouble with a soul not complete, her body is struggling with the conflict of having too little room for the presence of both."

"He… I… am killing her?"

"So it would seem. The more he forces his soul to be the dominate, the more strain it puts on her body. Hiten is a strenuous technique on its own, and should not be used by her, but with this duality pressed upon her, she will not live to see thirty. Your other half knows this, and therefore places himself under a dormant state most of the time, so he will not shorten her life any further. Only until your presence reappeared has he stayed so close under the surface, and it is beginning to show its strain on her. That is why you must not provoke him, you have no idea how close you were to killing her by dueling with him the other day. You are the only opponent in today's world that could press him to use his full power."

"Well that explains what happened afterwards." Hiko looked to Sano when he spoke up, his eyebrow lifting in question, demanding that he elaborate. "Jouchan was hot, liking she was running a fever, and unconscious. She didn't wake up until the next morning" _And Kenshin was worried sick. Dammit… if that woman does not stop acting like a damn heartless wench I'm gonna have to beat some sense into her. Hitokiri or no._

"Hmm… I have only seen that happen one other time. Usually she is just exhausted and unable to coordinate her movements, but only when the hitokiri is truly angry does she show advanced signs of pain and hysteria."

"What happened this other time?"

"None of your business, Rurouni." Kaoru reappeared within the doorway, a tray in her hands, and her blue eyes were flat, emotionless. "None of it is his business." Her next words were directed at the man who was now her guardian, anger springing to life at his shrug of the shoulders.

"It is more his business than mine. And we all know you will not tell him."

Kaoru's head dropped, and she made her way into the room to unload the dishes on her tray, settling her body onto a cushion across from Kenshin's, as her original station was taken up by Sano. When Megumi entered the room with a second tray, Sano stood straight up, his mouth open and eyes wide. Spluttering incoherently, he stared as she froze and lifted an eyebrow.

"Do you have a problem?"

"F…f-fox?"

"Excuse me? Did you just call me a dog?"

Blushing pink, Sano's brows curled in confusion, and he stumbled when Kaoru's hand fisted in his pant leg, yanking him back down in his seat. Leaning over the table, she whispered in a quiet hiss. "My sister does not remember you, so do not make an ass out of yourself. That goes for you too." Her last statement was directed at the rurouni, her eyes cold. Looking up, Kenshin watched the first sign of warm emotion flood his Kaoru's features. "Forgive Sanosuke, nee-san, his manner is crude. I'm sure he meant for it to be a compliment."

"Hmm." Sniffing once in disbelief, she served his food with a short hand, ignoring the way he stared at her face the entire time. "Well, if that is the way he compliments a lady, then he can keep them to himself." Garnering him with a glare, Megumi straightened to take her own seat between Hiko and her little sister.

"I was merely…um… pointing out how foxy you are. You know attracti…" Yelping when Kaoru hit him, he shrunk back at the twin glares he was receiving from both of the women. "Well, dog was a stretch, don't you think. Foxes are cunning and… handsome and…" When the look on her face did not change, Sano ended slowly. "…hard to catch."

"And getting harder by the second. Even if I was going to allow such a nickname, it would certainly not be by someone I have just met."

During supper, the wind outside picked up to a howling, more snow gusting against the house and piling its way over the fences. Kenshin worried about how they would get home with such a blizzard outside, as he did not think Kaoru would allow their presence to stay overnight. Even with a vehicle to drive, it would be dangerous. After the food was gone, Sano's form following Megumi's into the kitchen and offering to help (surprising both Kaoru and Kenshin, as he had never done anything like it before), Kaoru stood and excused herself from the room. Blue irises avoided violet with a cold indifference.

"She was not always like that, you do realize." Sighing, Hiko stood and moved to a window, watching the violent torrent of nature take out its anger on the solid structures. "When I first met her, she was a happy little thing, only slightly strange." Glancing over his shoulder at the rurouni he shook his head. "She always had a habit of talking to herself, you see. Megumi-san tells me that she was teased relentlessly in school; that she had no friends. Except for her. Megumi-san is a very protective older sister." Returning to pour himself a drink, he lifted the saucer to his lips.

"Was… it anger that changed her then? Was it this one?"

"Yes… and no. Anger changed her… but it wasn't just you." Pouring a drink for his old student, he refilled his own cup. "But that's not what I was trying to tell you. I wanted you to know that the Kaoru you expected to find… is still there. She is just hidden. Lost. She truly has become this Kage of her mistress'; in mind and body. As a child, there was a distinct separation between Kaoru-chan and the hitokiri… in truth there still is, but now… there is a third personality. A cover, like your 'rurouni', only colder. It is a protective shell, a wall… something I do not need to explain to the likes of you. For you know it all too well. The problem is… getting around it… destroying it and finding what is hidden."

With a suffering sigh, Kenshin stood as well. "That is not an easy exercise, shishou."

"Yes… it will be a struggle. But maybe you will find yourself in the process." Silence descended and Kenshin found himself staring out the window, thinking over what had been said; absorbing information.

"You said she talked to herself when she was young… what about?"

"Anything… when I convinced her mother that she should train with me, she would argue with herself about techniques. It was rather amusing." Grinning to himself, Hiko laughed under his breath. "She took to the Hiten style quickly enough, but when it was all said and done, she had modified its movements. It was slightly frustrating to teach her because of her unwillingness to strike killing blows, even in practice… and it wasn't until I had watched her for several months did I finally recognize what she was about. You see… unlike you and her… I did not remember a past life, I had nothing to regret about it." Kenshin's eyes saddened. "But being in such a prolonged contact with something so familiar, it awoke something inside of me, and I could reach for those memories if I chose. Something, I assure you, Megumi-san will not do, so your rooster-headed friend will have to start from scratch on their relationship." Grinning Kenshin thought of how much of an improvement that might actually be.

"Kaoru is a true master of the Kamiya Kasshin-ryu. Her soul is drenched in its teachings to the point where there is no separation, and with her birth into this body it automatically suffused her muscles with her knowledge and mindset. It is second nature to her." Abruptly the larger man stopped, his voice clipped. "It's getting late. We shall talk more about this at another time. For now, you two are going to be staying here. I will inform Megumi-san to set up a room."

Slightly bewildered, Kenshin watched his master leave, wondering why he had cut off the conversation in such a way. He was actually enjoying getting to here about Kaoru as a child; loving that she was still innocent and naïve in the furthest reaches of her mind. Sighing and returning his gaze to the window, he took a sip of his drink. _Well… at least we won't have to walk home in this weather._

x

A/N: So much crap is going on and I do apologize that it is taking me so long to finish this story. I am happy with where it is finally heading, though. Originally when I had this idea, the hitokiri was not going to be someone who loved and adored Kaoru so… openly. And the struggle to free her from him was going to brought about in a different way. But… well… almost all of my other stories were going to be something totally different to start out with and now look at them… MOJ is nothing like what I had thought, and A Mother's Love is turning out to be longer. Sigh. Oh well… this is much better, and will make much more sense. Hopefully. Questions? Am I giving you too much to think about? XD Good! Think! It is good for your imagination to dream. See you guys in the next one. Please review… oh and have a Happy New Year!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Does any of this really matter? If someone actually did claim to own these characters and this story would anyone believe them anyway? XD (By they way, I do not own them, so don't sue me.)

x

Chapter 7

Kenshin woke to a feeling of discomfort, the pressure in his lower stomach almost throbbing in pain. Sighing minimally and silently cursing his old master for giving him so much to drink, he stood from his futon quietly. Loud snores were issuing from the lump of the man on the other side of the room, and Kenshin shook his head as he tiptoed out. There was really no need to be quiet at all around Sano, though. A cannon firing wouldn't wake him up.

Padding softly down the dark hallway to the bathroom on the back side of the house, Kenshin tensed when he heard movement. Light shone dimly from underneath the doorway, quiet shuffling and muffled noises reaching his ears from the other side. Deciding he wasn't the only one needing the restroom at that early hour, Kenshin settled himself against the wall to wait.

Several minutes passed and Kenshin was soon dozing, the erythematic sound of running water soothing him into a heavy state of comfort. Nearly relaxed enough to fall over, he jerked abruptly when the noise shut off, two feet hitting the tiled bathroom floor breaking the silence. _They were taking a shower? At this time of night?_ Tired brain too sluggish to think much through, he had been unaware of the meaning behind the length and amount of water flowing in the other room. Shrugging his shoulders, he yawned, a hand lifting to stifle the motion. What did it matter that someone wished to take a shower at such an ungodly hour? As long as they hurried up so he could use the restroom sometime in the near future.

Shifting his weight, he leaned his head back into the wall, listening with an absent ear to a drawer open, the shuffling of a towel, then the soft whisper of bare feet sliding toward the door. Straightening in anticipation, his screaming bladder making itself known with a vengeance, he smiled reflexively when the door skated open to greet the other in what he hoped was a harmless manner.

Blue eyes met amethyst and they both froze, Kenshin's heart rate speeding in a different surge of adrenaline as he took in her features, brain almost shocked. She was beautiful, yes, there was no doubt it hurt just to see how lovely she was, dressed only in a bathrobe. With moonlight barely outlining her figure from the small window behind her; long hair, supple and rich, lying straight and heavy down her back, full bangs falling into her face; even the blue of her eyes was clear and crisp, with no shred of amber to be seen. Her own sharp intake of breath told of her own shock at seeing him. Aware that this anxiety she felt was not excitement of any form, Kenshin shivered at the knowledge that she was actually slightly fearful… as well as angry. For he had unwittingly stumbled upon a chance to see a part of her that she wished to be kept secret.

"Kaoru? What…?" Lungs burning with disbelief, his breath shortened, his eyes wide. "Why?"

Indigo irises contracted, the ridges of her forehead drawing together and her jaw clenched. "What the hell are you doing? Sneaking around my house and spying on everyone? I should kick your ass out for such behavior. It's less than what Hiko-sama would do."

"But…" Reaching up a hand, he covered the smooth skin of his left cheek, the absence of a long standing scar almost strange to his fingers. "Where did you…? When?"

Eyes lowering, her own hand lifted to echo his movement, her chin turning to the side. "That's none of your business, Rurouni." Jerking sharply away, she stalked down the hall toward her own bedroom, disappearing from sight within seconds.

Falling into the support of the wall once again, Kenshin closed his eyes and clenched his teeth. _What is going on? Why does Kaoru now carry the scar?_

x

The next morning, Kenshin sat at the breakfast table, his unfocused gaze staring at the empty spot across from him. Kaoru had not yet joined them, and he wondered if it didn't have something to do with their unscheduled meeting the night before. Sighing, he ducked his head back to his food and absently took a bite.

The cross-shaped scar had been a companion of his for many years in that other life and he had scarcely been able to imagine himself without the distinguishing mark. In this life, its absence had seemed like a sign, a signal that he could live this life free of the burden and not have to worry about the things he had done in that faraway time and place. This was now, he had already paid for those sins. This was a new life, a new chance, and he was free to do what he pleased. To love who he pleased.

But now, those thoughts were seeming to laugh at him. Now the scar was back and haunting him with a bazaar sorrow. Because it seemed that this time around, the scar belonged to Kaoru. He just wondered what she had done that had brought about its creation on her once flawless skin.

Looking up, he watched the door open to the dining area, Kaoru's form entering on light feet. Blinking, he caught himself staring as he realized that Kaoru looked so much different than any other time he had seen her in this life. Dressed in blue jeans and a colorful sweater, she appeared like a normal young woman, her loose hair pulled back by two pins, freeing her facial features for the view of any who wished to look. The scar was nowhere to be seen. Bright blue eyes took in the room, avoiding his, and when she sat down, she smiled at Megumi and thanked her for the breakfast. When Megumi looked to him, he shook his head. He did not think it would be a good idea for Kaoru to know that it was him who had cooked and not the woman's sister.

The food disappeared in silence, Sano's half-asleep form only coherent enough to bring the chopsticks to his mouth. All too soon, Kaoru was standing again, excusing herself from the table, and then turning to Hiko to inform him of her departure.

"I am going for a walk, Hiko-sama."

"Be back before lunch." Taking a sip of his tea, he looked to the window where the snow was still falling, the wind having died down over night. "And bundle up. I'm sure it's cold outside."

She agreed softly, then disappeared out the door.

An hour later and they were all relaxing in the living room, the silence that had descended upon them complacent and lazy. Only Kenshin felt tense, his mind running through every scenario it could to explain away Kaoru, her actions, and the existence of that cross-shaped scar.

"Do you always have to be so serious, baka? You're disrupting my quiet time." Hiko sipped at a cup of tea while staring at the TV, news about the weather and the effects it had caused over night singing softly through the air.

"Gomen nasai, shishou."

A snort brought Kenshin's head up and Hiko sat his cup down. "It's strange that you still call me that."

Smiling, he shrugged. "It is only habit, shishou. This one would not know how else to address you."

"Hmm."

Silence enfolded them again, and Kenshin stared at the pile up of snow on the downtown street corners. Thinking of the cold, his fingers lifted to the smooth skin of his cheek, absently tracing the missing mark of character. Taking a slow breath, he spoke what was on his mind. "Where did Kaoru-dono get that scar?"

Megumi, in the midst of pouring more tea, froze, her cinnamon colored irises looking to him slowly. "W-what do you mean?"

The fear in her voice confused him, and his suspicions about Kaoru's change in disposition seemed to tighten. "The scar on her cheek, Megumi-dono. Where did it come from?"

She glanced first to Hiko, wary of the conversation, it seemed. Then she stood, her demeanor once again calm and cool like it always was. "That is none of your business."

Standing as well, Kenshin headed her off, his mind wailing a warning that this was something important to know. This would help him to heal his Kaoru, and to get her back. "This one needs to know, Megumi-dono."

Her mouth opened, her eyes already narrowed in anger, but before she could speak Hiko interrupted her, his voice casual and low. "He does have a right to know, Megumi-san."

"What right does he have to know our personal business?"

"Because he carried the scar before Kaoru-chan did. Do you remember the drawings?" Dark eyes looked to her meaningfully, and Megumi dropped her irises in thought. "Those drawings are very much true in essence."

A long sigh pulled though her nose and she returned to her seat on the other side of the room. Sitting primly, she cradled her cup between her long doctor fingers and stared at the swirl of dark liquid. Sano, his lanky form sprawled out on the floor, looked to her with interest, his eyes curious of what was happening. Kenshin seated himself as well, anxious and jittery with the knowledge that he would soon know something intimate about Kaoru and her past in this life. A pregnant pause filled the silence, Megumi's figure hesitant to speak, and then her head dropped and her lips curled, as if she did not like the taste of the words in her mouth.

"Our step-father carved that scar onto her face… right after he killed our mother."

Violet eyes widening in horror, Kenshin barely caught the soft string of curses from his friend now sitting up on the floor. "N-nani? Your mother…"

"No. I don't believe that bullshit. Jouchan would never have let some bastard do that to her or someone close to her. I've seen her fight, dammit! She's… Kami she's unstoppable!" Sharp gestures were slashed through the air with large hands, and Sano's eyes were narrowed in angry denial.

"She was twelve years old!" Clenching the edges of her chair, Megumi screamed back at him, as much rage as tears in her voice as there were quivering on her eyelashes. "She was scared!" Hot tears broke loose and slid down her pale cheeks, clicking Sano's teeth together over a sinking feeling in his gut. "I was scared." Hiko sat quietly and watched her wipe at her face, her body trembling in remembrance. Then auburn colored irises lifted again to stare at Sano's subdued features. "The man had just killed our mother, right in front of both of us. She was in shock. She couldn't move. And then he turned to her… and told her it was her fault. All her fault. He couldn't get the images out of his head. He couldn't think of anything else, he said. And then… he… he pinned her to the floor and…" Her hand lifted to her own cheek, as if she could feel the sting of the blade on her face. "He was laughing when he did it. He said he wanted her to see what he had seen. All the time."

"What did he mean, Megumi-dono? What images?"

Megumi took a soft breath at Kenshin's calm questioning, his composed personage reinserting reason into her nerves. "When Kaoru was young, she kept a sketch pad. A diary of sorts. She would draw whatever came into her mind, with the help of her…" She sighed. "… friend."

"Her friend?" Sano snorted. "You mean the Battosai."

Megumi gave him a curious look, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I've never heard her call him that, but I guess you know then." They nodded and she continued. "You see, when Kaasan was still alive, we both thought that Kaoru-chan merely had an imaginary friend. Someone that she could talk to when there was no one else. She had no other friends, because the kids at school all considered her…" Megumi thought of all the names she had heard screamed at her little sister. Freak being a main contribution. "…undesirable, I guess. Anyway, she would talk quietly to him, and she would draw away at pictures of people and places I had never seen before." She stood, her form making its way to a hutch against the wall. Pulling open a drawer she shuffled around until her hand fished out a small stack of papers, the edges frayed and torn.

"I found these in the trash several years ago. This one I myself kept so the police would not find it." Sliding one off the bottom of the stack, she slipped it on top then handed them to Kenshin. "Our step-father tore this one out of her book when he saw it. It used to be one of her favorites. When he found it, however, he reacted strangely. Like he was horrified. Or terrified."

Kenshin stared down at the thick paper in his hands, real blood splatters decorating one side, the pattern like fingerprints. Drawn in the middle with simple graphite was the picture of his face, the cross-shaped scar deep and black as if emphasized greatly. His long hair was tied high, his forehead was furrowed, and his eyes were narrowed and slightly angry and full of disdain. They looked out off the page into his own, almost knowingly; seeing through him. The rest of the figure was dressed in traditional samurai garb, his body tilted as his right hand curled around the hilt of a katana at his waist. The blade was bared slightly in warning, bright and white, and almost ironically a bright splash of blood stained the edge.

"Why would he be terrified of this picture?" It was only a picture after all.

"I don't know. But after that day, he seemed, jumpy and paranoid. He looked at my little sister as if she were a demon ready to pounce on him at a moments notice. But… when he looked at me." Her body quivered again, and she sat back down. "His eyes were full of hatred. I… don't know what I ever did to make him look at me like that. But neither I nor my sister cared much about his feelings towards us. We cared only for our mother, and what he was doing to her."

"He beat her, didn't he?" Sano spoke again, his eyes full of too much understanding, and Megumi nodded in wonder at his intuition. "I had wondered as much. The way Jouchan reacts to another person getting too close to her… I knew it was either a personal experience or one that had happened to someone very close to her. I never would have thought it was both."

"Oh, he never touched them, not until the end." Hiko let out a low breath that sounded more like a growl then a sigh, and the two men looked to him. "He was too smart for that. Not only would it have been harder to convince the police and hospitals to turn a blind eye to his abuse on children, he would have had me to deal with."

"You knew about all of this?" Kenshin's voice was indignant, angry that his master had not intervened and saved a life, as well as a soul.

"Of course I didn't, baka. Do you really think I would have let it happen if I did?" Jet black eyes flattened in anger, his lip curling at the accusation. "Why else do you think he got away with it? Why else do you think he would never have touched Kaoru-chan or Megumi-san? Kaoru was under my hand training a year before it happened, she did not speak of any of it, and I only got to see their mother and that piece of trash once. When I asked them to let her train under me. Her mother looked wilted, but her chin was steady as she gave me permission before her husband could intervene. I don't think he would have cared either way, though. As long as she stayed out of his business."

"How did no one know that he was beating their mother, though? Didn't she have friends? Neighbors? Didn't the hospital ever question? They have their own policies against such things being brought into their buildings, don't they? They would have notified the police if they ever suspected."

"You don't understand, Himura Kenshin, he had the police paid off."

"Paid off? How the hell could he afford something like that?"

"He ran a very extensive drug ring. One that had many dealings with the Yakuza."

"He was a drug dealer and your mother married him?"

"He kept that a secret until after they were married, idiot. She would have never agreed to anything if she would have known that. The only reason she started looking for someone to marry in the first place was because… we didn't have the money to put us through school. Especially when I wanted to become a doctor. He was a very desirable choice on the surface, for us kids anyway. Mom never thought about herself. I don't think it mattered to her anyway, since Dad died before Kaoru was born."

"So she married a piece of shit who beat her and hated you two. That's bullshit." Clenching his fist, Sano ground his teeth together and stared at the floor.

"This one still does not understand why he would react to this drawing so violently. Enough so that he would apparently become unstable and kill your mother then attack Kaoru-dono."

"I already told you, I don't know why. But… I always wondered if… Kaoru didn't know something. She reacted to him about as violently as he did to that pencil drawing. When Mom first introduced him, she stared at him, like she couldn't decide what to do. Mom thought she was just being shy, but… after he left, she begged Mom not to date him anymore. I thought she was just being like any normal kid, since I felt the same way. Not wanting our mother to divide her attention between us kids and a husband. Mom just smiled and reassured her that she would never love anyone more than us, but in the end… she still married him, and Kaoru never said anything else. But when she looked at him, it was like she was wary and waiting."

"Would you say, Megumi-dono, that it was like she had seen this person before?"

"Hai. I almost felt like that was how she was reacting. Like she already knew him from somewhere else."

A sinking feeling was gathering in the pit of his stomach, and Kenshin's hand tightened on the stack of papers in his lap. "What was this man's name, Megumi-dono? His full name."

"Takeda… Takeda Kanryu."

Megumi was surprised by the reaction on the man's face, but she was nearly shocked into cardiac arrest by the other man sitting on the floor. His large frame unfurled to a standing position quicker than she thought possible and was standing over the top of her before she could suck in a sharp breath. Strong hands wrapped around her shoulders, his face leaning close, and his mahogany irises were intense and serious. "Did he hurt you?"

"W-what?"

His arms jerked her, shifting her weight back and forth so that her head whipped harshly. "That man. Did he hurt you? In any way?"

Irritation fusing with anger, Megumi stiffened under his fingers, her eyes shimmering with tears. "Of course he did! He killed my mother and mutilated my sister!" Her hands lifted to push against his chest, his body pivoting backwards to give her room to stand, his eyes still steady. "Then yes! After my sister had passed out from pain and grief, he turned to me! And looked at me with those sick eyes and laughed! I was only sixteen but I knew what he was going to do to me! He was going to do just what he had done to my mother! He told my sister so while he was cutting her face with the same bloody knife he'd stabbed Kaasan with!"

Sano sucked in a very unsteady breath, his entire form shaking with a murderous rage. One that Kenshin was beginning to sympathize with. "Where is he now? In jail? He better not have escaped punishment." His voice was soft and dangerous, meaningful with his intentions.

"No, Sagara Sanosuke, he is very much dead."

Shock melted the anger off of both of their faces, Kenshin's form sinking back into the cushioned seat as he blinked. Sano stood silently in front of her, the vengeance taken right out of him.

"Dead? But…"

"Did you really think I would just stand there and let him do to me what he had done to Kaasan?" Her arms crossed and she looked away, her jaw clenched.

"Megumi-dono, you don't mean…"

"I killed him, with the gun he had hidden under his desk. By the time the police had arrived I had carried my sister outside to the porch, where we waited. Kaoru was still in shock, and she was kept in the hospital for a few days, where I refused to leave when they would not discharge her. By that time, the police had already done a full investigation and concluded that it was a double homicide, whereas my motives were purely self-defense. We had no other family though, and none of the neighbors would have anything to do with us anymore. But it didn't matter. Hiko-sama had adopted us before Kaasan's funeral was held."

Kenshin darted a glance to Hiko, his own dark eyes lowered and sad. "But Kaoru-dono… blames herself, doesn't she? For everything."

"Yes. My little sister may have been the youngest in our family, but she took so much responsibility on herself." Megumi sighed, her form shaking with the breath. "She told me once that the only reason she was training with Master Hiko was to become strong enough to take care of Kaasan herself. That way we could leave our stepfather and live somewhere far away. She wanted to be able to protect her family from everything. And when… this happened, she was upset beyond reason. She wouldn't talk to anyone, she didn't go to school… she was very angry with me, as well."

"And why shouldn't I have been?"

Surprised, every pair of eyes swiveled to the door, Kaoru's snow speckled form standing just within the living room. Her blue irises were dark, her arms crossed to hide her clenched fists, and her knees shook slightly, from cold or some unknown emotion.

"Kaoru-chan, I only did what I thought… I should."

"You had no right. Just like you have no right telling them." Her voice quivered this time, and Kenshin was shocked to realize the darkness in her eyes were tears and not true anger.

"Kaoru-dono, she was only…"

"Shut up, Rurouni! You know nothing! Stop trying…" Irises clenching shut, she turned to the door and exited the room, her soft footsteps padding down the hall.

"Himura-san… I thank you for trying to stick up for me, but… please don't. You cannot understand how Kaoru feels."

"And how can we not know?" Sano plopped back onto the floor, his form stiff and angry. "The woman used to live by the idea of saving lives and not taking them. Having such an action carried out before her like that is probably tearing her up inside. Because even though she loved her mother and loves you, and having the desire to protect you both, she still cannot accept the fact that he had to die."

Megumi looked him over slowly, her dark eyes contemplative once more. "There is more to you than meets the eye, Sagara Sanosuke."

Cocking a grin, he spoke in a casual draw. "Care to find out first hand?"

Her lips pursed. "I think I've seen enough."

Eyes dropping from the door Kaoru had exited, to the two sparring, then back to his lap, Kenshin stared at the drawing he held in his hands. Irises roving the picture for several seconds, he ruffled the pages, remembering that Megumi had handed him a stack of many. Flipping the top one to the bottom, he caught his breath at the sight of the next figure.

Kneeling comfortably before a tub of soapy laundry, Kenshin stared at his own face smiling happily up, as if at someone standing over the top of him. There was a great amount of detail about his position, down to the ragged state of his clothing, and the length of his low ponytail of hair. The picture looked deceptively cheerful, definitely domestic, but there was something about the smile that made him feel sad. Trembling in insight, he wondered if this wasn't what he had looked like to Kaoru, all those years ago. Had she always felt that way whenever she had looked at him? Was there a small flare of sympathy in her heart every time she had saw him try to smile for her?

Inside his chest, his heart ached painfully, and he moved the page to the bottom of the pile. The next was nearly the same however. With his figure sitting on the wooden floor of her engawa, his eyes focused on the sky, their depths sad, his thoughts turned inward. Jaw clenching against the swelling of his throat, he switched to the next one, then quickly to the next. Then the next. Every single one was the same. A different setting, but the same feeling. The same depressive atmosphere that weighed down the heart and hurt the spirit. _Did I never look at her and smile for real? Did she never see how happy she made me?_

"Megumi-dono, where did you say you found these?"

Switching her attention back to him, she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "In the trash… when Kaoru turned seventeen."

"She threw them away?" Dismayed, his fingers tightened, his determination to have his Kaoru back weakening. If she was so thoroughly trying to expunge him from her life, would his presence merely do more harm?

"Yes… I never asked her about them. I figured if she was trying to get rid of them it would only make her angry if she knew I had saved them."

"Would it be alright… if this one kept them?"

"Sure."

"Thank you."

x

Kaoru joined them much later, the wind outside the small house whistling as it gained power again. The features of her face were calm once more, and when she entered the room she gave a small nod of greeting to Hiko. With the three arm chairs taken up, she paused hesitantly before situating herself next to Sano's form sprawled out on the floor, her back straight as she sat crossed legged in front of the TV.

They were still watching the news, and within seconds a new story was flashing across the screen, interrupting the current talk of an upcoming festival that was to be postponed because of the weather.

"This just in… it appears the police have just found twelve men at the northern docks in the possession of several cases of opium and large amounts of illegal weapons. Our field reporter is on the scene now."

Suddenly the scene switched to an unstable camera, a woman barely visible through the snow and her own bundles of clothing jogging hurriedly ahead. A harassed voice spoke quickly through the microphone, trying to catch the attention of a passing police officer. They seemed to be down near the docks, the icy winds blowing sleet and snow into their faces, puffing loudly into the speaker. Finally the man tired of the woman reporter shoving the mic in his face and turned, a sour pull to his lips. Sano laughed at the appearance of Saito's face.

"Man, if that woman's not careful she could end up on the wrong side of the news."

Kenshin ignored him and leaned forward, trying to catch what the man on the TV said while looking over the background behind them.

"I have no information to release at this time. So please get that thing out of my face so I can do my job."

"Does that mean this has nothing to do with the scarred vigilante?" Saito paused and the woman took advantage of his hesitance. "Some people say he is a hero. Other think him a nuisance. What is your take on the subject, detective?"

If possible, his face became even more sour. "You listen here, woman, that man is a myth. No one has ever seen him, and there is no proof that he even exists. In regards to what you've heard, I think the people would do better to put their faith in the real police and not some imaginary hero they think has come to save them from evil. That's the makings of a fairytale. Our problems are real, and they will be dealt with by real men." Hard yellow irises stared straight into the camera, his face serious, before he turned and walked off.

"Well there you have it. With five men dead and seven taken into custody, the police are still investigating the area. For evidence of more than just drug trafficking, or to solidify their possible ties to the Yakuza, this reporter does not know. One thing is certain, our streets will be a little safer tonight. Back to you."

Abruptly the TV switched to a different station, the loud blaring of cartoons skipping across the screen. Kenshin jumped slightly, his being immersed in the story and the meanings behind it. Looking to Hiko, his large hand holding the remote, he questioned him with his eyes and was rewarded with a small shake of the large man's head and a nod toward the woman on the floor. Kaoru's figure was slumped, her head slightly bowed. Closing his eyes sadly, he realized that she was saddened over those souls that had departed. And what was worse, her own ties to the Yakuza was probably weighing on her as well. What with the activities they collaborated in, especially those of drug trafficking, not to mention murder...

"Hey, Jouchan… you know…"

Loud music blared from the vicinity of the coffee table, the tune repetitive and heavy. Without pause Kaoru moved to grab up her cell phone, its thin form gliding over the surface as it vibrated along. Flipping it open quickly, she answered, her face hardening at the curious eyes of their guests.

"Hai… hai… I understand… thank you, sir." Just as quickly, the conversation was over and Kaoru was flipping the phone shut. Replacing the item back on the table, she turned slowly when Hiko stood up.

"Kaoru-san… I need to speak with you… in the other room."

x

The door slid softly closed behind them, Hiko's dark eyes softening slightly. "What are you going to do now?"

"Whatever is needed, Hiko-sama."

"And what is needed?"

"A few months… at the least."

"And then?"

"Then this will be finished. I promise." Kaoru turned blue eyes to the blizzard outside, gaze wistful with sparks of gold. "I have already decided I will spend my last years in peace."

"And what of the Rurouni?"

Irritation flashed over her features before disappearing below a slight sting of remorse. "He may do what he pleases. I care not."

Hiko smiled slightly. "I shall make sure he understands. Completely."

x

A/N: Well, sorry, as always, that it seems to be taking me so long to write on any of my stories, but life has a funny way of tangling you up and carrying you off. I always think about my stories, and what should be done here, or what should be said here… and oh that would be so cool if I did this here. But then I never seem to have time to actually put it to page. I'm rather depressed about it… and more than a little frustrated. All I can hope for is some time to myself to try and work it out. I haven't given up, though sometimes I wonder if I should since I have noticed the slow decline of interested people on this area. I'm truly afraid that one of these days I will post and notice that it is me and only me who cares any more. Which I know is not fair because there are still several others like me still out there, loyal and determined to the end to read and write on their poor little Kenshin stories. But like all fads they fade away and I really don't want this one to die out like so many other interests I have had in the past. Please stay alive. I don't want you to go.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: There's nothing more I can say.

x

Chapter 8

Himura Battosai pulled in a steady breath through his nose, his golden irises closing as he leaned his head back into the solid wooden wall behind him. Fresh, clean air entered his lungs, bringing with it the scent of crisp jasmine, and he smiled.

"Come sit with me, koishii." His arm lifted, demanding she follow his command, and his heart warmed when her slender fingers wrapped comfortably around his. Leading her around his bent legs, he cuddled her against his chest as she situated herself between his knees. A soft sigh left her mouth, and he felt her contentment, knowing she enjoyed not only the surrounding of their combined dream landscape, but his presence as well.

"Anata… do you remember how we used to sit like this and you would tell me stories when I was younger?"

"Hai." The word was a deep rumble in his chest.

"It was always my favorite time of day, sitting here and listening to your voice. Even before I could fully remember… this has always been home." Blue irises swept over the yard in front of her, the posts of the engawa and the koi pond off to her right. Seated as they were on the porch, her strong, dojo walls bracing their weight, she smiled unsteadily. She never felt quite right when she was away from there.

"For me as well."

Amber eyes dropped to study the side of her face, her thick eyelashes brushing lightly against the tips of her bangs. He remembered much more than just telling her stories when she was younger. He had comforted her on hard days, played with her when she was happy, and watched in silent wonder as she had slipped further into unconsciousness, her form wrapped gently in his arms. They had talked often, their conversations becoming longer and more in depth as she grew older. One such exchange leading up to a question he had been unsure of how to answer.

"_When I'm older, Kenshin… will we be married?"_

_Large eyes looked to him from out of her ten year old face, hopeful and yet tentative. She did not fully understand the truth of their situation, and it hurt to think of the sacrifices they had made to live this life together._

"_Something like that, Kaoru." Dark brows furrowed in confusion, and he pulled her quickly into a hug. "I promise we will always be together."_

"_Really?"_

"_Hai. Always."_

"_Yatta!"_

"Anata… what are you thinking about?" He blinked and she smiled at having caught him in thought, her hand lifting to brush over his face. "You were frowning."

"Just remembering a story I wished to recount for you." One side of his mouth quirked up, alerting her.

"Mmm?"

"Oh yes… but I'm afraid it's a little private, koishii. We shouldn't talk about it out here in the open. Maybe if we retreated to your room…?" His smile was more than devilish now as his hand tugged softly on the tie of her obi, and she cracked a grin.

"Sounds more like a wrestling match to me."

Chuckling deep in his throat, he lifted her easily in his arms and stepped back into the house, his foot kicking the shoji shut behind him.

x

Kaoru woke warm and content in the tangle of blankets and sheets of her futon. She was too comfortable to want to move and her brain was fuzzed in a mushy layer of pleasure. Pride, strong and firm, washed over her senses and she chuckled at the purely masculine stance of it. It was a strange emotion for her to feel personally, but over the years she had learned how to separate and enjoy them with an outside perspective. On a certain level it was slightly satisfying, getting to experience first hand what he was feeling. On another, she mostly rolled her eyes.

Growing up had been a more than uncomfortable event, though her Kenshin had tried as hard as he could to lessen that tension. Helping her when he could, explaining what he knew, or just leaving her completely alone to stall any embarrassment. On the same level she had learned how to block him when she wanted, though she tried to refrain from doing that. She knew her hitokiri had a sharp phobia of being locked away, and in response she tried to share everything she could with him. Wanting him to know that she liked him being there with her. He had been caged in the dark for so long, she wanted to show him the light.

Stretching slowly, Kaoru hummed in the back of her throat at the wonderful laziness of her muscles. Years before her Kenshin had explained softly that the pleasure she was feeling was nothing compared to what he could make her feel if he was physically with her. There had been petulance and a sort of frustrated quality to his thoughts then, speaking of the restraint their relationship would have to endure. But Kaoru had reassured him, then and many times since, that no physical pleasure could ever compare to what she felt just being with him.

_I will hold you to that, Kaoru._

Something in his voice made her frown, wondering over the sadness she could feel from his soul. But within moments the sensation was gone, and he was once again wrapping around her warmly, his thoughts wickedly daring. Blushing slightly, Kaoru stood to change.

Awake in the predawn hours of morning, Kaoru found herself blessedly alone, as none of the others were yet conscious. Uncharacteristically cheerful, she rolled up the sleeves of her thick shirt, and set herself on breakfast. She would be leaving by the time they would be getting around to eating it, but it did not matter. Her sister always had things situated for her most mornings, it would be a nice change to get the chance to help her out.

Humming softly through a melody her hitokiri always sang for her, Kaoru skillfully wielded the cooking knives over the vegetables. Mixing all that she needed together on the cutting block, she dumped the combined materials into the frying pan, satisfied as they sizzled. Scrapping the egg up around them for the omelet, she sighed as their mixture of flavors rose to her nose in the essence of aroma. It was a wonderful change for her, having the chance to be able to learn how to cook. Not only from her mother, but from her hitokiri as well. She actually enjoyed the chore now.

Setting the table, her humming continued, she smiled at her sister when she entered, Megumi's features slightly ruffled with sleep. Shrugging her shoulders when questioned over the food, Kaoru finished her chores and left the room. Megumi would handle the rest, as the only other person there was Hiko. Another reason for Kaoru to feel cheerful. It had been close on a week since she had last been forced into the rurouni's company.

"Did you eat, girl?" Passing Hiko in the hallway on her way back out, she quirked a grin as he frowned, missing the scowl that darkened his eyes.

"Of course, sensei."

"Are you leaving then?"

"Yes. There are matters that need to be attended to today. Jubei has called a meeting."

"He has?" A low grumble worked up the large man's throat, and Hiko's frown deepened. "Just make sure you are careful."

"Of course." Walking to the door, she slipped her coat on.

"The rurouni called yesterday." Halfway into the dinning area, Hiko stopped, watching her shoulders stiffen. "Wanted to know how you were doing?"

"Why would he care?" Feeling her happy mood slip away, Kaoru's lip twitched, her anger mixing with the hitokiri's disgust.

"Why would he not?" Tilting his head away to intimate indifference, Hiko sniffed. "You do technically safeguard half of his soul."

"Oh, I see." Indignation rose quickly through her mind, blinding her thoughts with irrational resentment. "He thinks I am merely a vessel then? Nothing more than a cage. Well this soul is mine now, not his, and he has no right to worry about anything that I do."

"Do not be so arrogant." Walking away, he stepped toward the table and Megumi's blank features.

"Arrogant?" Following after, her face contorting into rage, Kaoru's voice rose in volume. "I am only showing contempt that he would even try to show anxiety for me. I know how little I mean to him, and I will not be fooled so easily a second time. And you would do well not to take his side, sensei."

"You would threaten me?"

"I would tell you to mind your own business, old man." There was more than a golden tinge to blue irises that made Hiko's irritation stir. Pulling in a calming breath, he turned away and sat.

"Who's business do you think it's going to be when we have to bury you?" Feeling the agitation in the air, he waved a hand in dismissal. "Just go away. You have much to do, remember?"

Several long seconds passed before she finally complied, her hand shaking when she reached for the door. "Save yourself the trouble and drop me in the ocean." Slamming the door with a forceful jerk, Kaoru stomped off into the snow, her peaceful state of mind gone with the sharp sting of cold winter.

x

Kaoru's jaw ground together as she listened to the bosses squabble amongst themselves. It was inevitable that a meeting had been called, to discuss the current status of their development and stability. Unlucky for them, Kaoru knew just how unstable everything was becoming, and it was only going to get more dangerous from there.

Behind the dark screen of her glasses she studied the panic on Boss Myou's face. It had not been a good week for him. Nor technically a few months. This meeting would lay heavily into him for his failure. Not only was all of the merchandise confiscated by the police, they had lost several good employees in the process. A fact Kuroike would relish. It only meant he would have to find more people to replace them, and Kaoru knew he enjoyed the hunt too much, and the loyalty he would breed into them.

Frowning, Kaoru diverted her eyes from the quiet, yet smiling green eyes of the boss at the far end of the table, instead focusing her attention on Boss Tatsu. Standing already, his hot temper was turning his face red as he yelled down the brown nosing Boss Miwake. Being in charge of the distribution of goods made Miwake's job depend solely on Myou's consistency in getting them in. Unfortunately they all knew how well the poor fool had been doing, and yet Miwake saw fit to place the blame on Tatsu. Shaking her head, Kaoru caught herself grinning.

Though Tatsu was the head of the security division, his hot-headed temperament was reminiscent of a certain rooster-head she knew. He did not like to think first, but would rather march in, guns blazing, and scream his threats to the world, all the while missing the knife aimed for his back. However, comparing him to Sanosuke was wrong. Where Sano had a large heart, Tatsu enjoyed his job with the sick abandon of a sanity case.

Blue eyes moved on, sliding over the dozing form of Boss Yabun, more of an accountant than a boss, and to the calm features of Boss Kuragari. He was a man she could not help but feel an animosity towards that nearly matched her misgivings for Boss Kuroike. Leader of the assassins branch, he was the most dangerous man in the room. Even next to most of the bodyguards.

_Most, Kaoru. But not all._

Feeling his amusement, Kaoru rolled her eyes. _"I wasn't counting us, idiot."_

_Then who else do you feel is more dangerous then he?_

Eyes shifting once again to the green-eyed demon, she caught him staring in her direction and could not stop the glare that pulled on her features. Thankful for the glasses when her hitokiri chided lightly.

_Now, now. Do you wish to give him a reason to suspect?_

"_Can you blame me for feeling edgy?"_

_No, koishii. I cannot._

Forcing her gaze elsewhere, even as those jade irises were boring into her, she moved on to study the last boss in the room. Boss Kaminari was a smooth talking man, and so handled much of the negotiations with neighboring countries and other companies they wished to trade with. At that moment, he was more interested in the cell phone plastered to his ear than anyone else in the room.

"Kage-san?"

Kaoru looked up into the dark eyes of her mistress, giving her the attention she was demanding. "Yes, nigousan?"

"Do you think it strange that we were called here today?"

Shooting a quick look to Boss Yukishiro, Kaoru shook her head. "I think it to be reasonable. You will be taking over your father's responsibilities one day. It is only natural that you derive experience from situations such as these before you yourself have to make decisions to influence them."

"Oh… well, that's not what I meant, Kage-san." Smiling softly, she cast a look to the others before continuing. "I was merely curious as to why they waited nearly a week to hold a meeting when it would have been much more prudent to call it the day after the incident, don't you think?"

Sighing slowly Kaoru looked away, facing off once more with green eyes. Yes indeed it had been strange, and it was the reason Kaoru herself felt even more uneasy about the curious attention from her least favorite boss.

"Maybe, nigousan, there were merely too many issues to be handled for some of the other bosses to get away."

"Perhaps." Sighing herself, Tomoe turned back in her seat, sending a quiet smile to her Tate next to her.

_It is rather strange, to call a meeting so late afterwards. Please be careful, koishii. Kuroike is too conniving for his own good._

"_I agree, anata. And his two bodyguards aren't exactly pushovers."_

Averting her eyes to the vacant expressions on the two men standing sentinel behind Kuroike, Kaoru felt a cold shiver pass down her spine. It was like they were empty. Lifeless. As if nothing existed or mattered in their small little world but doing as their master bade. Of course, Boss Kuroike would settle for nothing less than total obedience. Or so Kaoru had heard.

Squaring her shoulders instinctively as the far door slid open, Kaoru lifted her chin as was required and watched Head Boss Jubei enter, his own two bodyguards trailing behind. All of the fighting quieted almost instantly, until only the soft snores from Boss Yabun were heard in the stillness. Irritation passed briefly over Jubei's features and one hand slammed down roughly onto the table, jerking the poor man awake with a yelp.

"Well rested I hope, Yabun-sama."

"Y-yes… yes sir." Wiping at the drool covering his chin, he quickly worked to make himself half-way presentable.

"Good. You will be making your report first."

"M-me sir? But…" Swallowing thickly at the glare he received for his stuttering, Boss Yabun stood clumsily to his feet. "Well, sir… to be honest we're losing money." Gathering up a mess of papers on the desk, hastily dabbing at a few he found moisture on, he flipped through the scatterings until he found what he wanted. "Half of the branches are stable, and in fact Kuroike-sama and Kuragari-sama have even been able to cut back on some expenses. Unfortunately because of the loss we took in our last few shipments the numbers we saved haven't done us any good. Distribution is suffering without anything to supply, and many of our dealers have lost business with regular customers."

"You don't have to tell me that." Grumbling, Boss Miwake snorted. "We're losing most of out business to China."

"And with the damn police force suddenly interested in what we've been doing lately I haven't been able to meet with who I need to soothe over ruffled feathers." Boss Kaminari threw out a hand, putting in his two cents.

"Quite, but because we have been sending you places without any results, we are also spending more money than we are able to spare at this point in time." Speaking up once again, Yabun winced when Kaminari shot him a glare of his own.

"You need to be more aggressive." Boss Tatsu slammed a fist onto the table, tea cups rattling in aggravation. "Who cares what the police are doing. Get in there and do your job, Kaminari-sama."

"E-excuse me, Tatsu-sama, but your branch's numbers are not any better. Holding that tryout a few weeks ago spent much of your budget, and with as many people as you have lost since then it seems we will soon have to hold another. We simply cannot afford to keep paying for new muscle every time we have a shipment come in."

"Are you disrespecting the lives of those men who sacrificed themselves for our cause?" Standing up, his temper flaring, Tatsu growled across the table.

"N-no, of course not. I am simply stating facts."

"Gentlemen, it is quite simple what our problem is." Kuroike's smooth voice floated through the air, capturing everyone's attention.

Jubei waved a hand in gesture to speak up.

"We merely need to guarantee the safety of our shipments. Without the merchandise there is no sales and without sales we have no money."

"Yes, yes, we know this, but how do you plan to guarantee anything when the last four months have been raided and confiscated by the police."

"Again, Kaminari-sama, it is quite simple. You find the problem and you fix it." Green irises smiling, his voice nearly condescending, Kuroike closed his eyes on the anger that ignited in Kaminari's own irises. "Namely, the strange scared figure ruining our exchanges."

"That menace is responsible for the capture and deaths of many of my men!" Again Tatsu's anger ignited.

"Yes, I believe he is." Still smiling, Kuroike looked over the table and the rest of bosses. "He is also the reason we are suffering as we are, and… I believe… the reason the police have taken such a large interest in our business as of late. He has become famous, gentlemen, and in so has captured the attention and raised the hopes of the common population. They love him, and in so have given him confidence, but at the same time have stabbed at the pride of our hard-working police force. They can no longer turn a blind eye when someone else has shown that it is not quite as hard as they thought to give us trouble. But let's be realistic, they are still afraid."

"What makes you so sure?"

"What raid, Miwake-sama, have the police ever been a true part of?" Pausing for a second, Kuroike stood. "None. Not one have they ambushed us. It is always that menace that attacks first. It is always he who challenges our authority. Only after our numbers have been thinned do they show up and take over, acting as if they were the true cause of our discomfort all along. But they are not. No, gentlemen, the problem is only him. Take him out of the picture, and we will once again be left to ourselves."

"And how, Kuroike-sama, do you propose to do this great deed?" Yukishiro spoke up, Kaoru's indigo irises watching everyone else turn to her boss. Jade eyes smirked, and her gut twisted in warning.

"Don't you worry about that, Yukishiro-sama. I think such issues should be left to our great boss Kuragari, don't you think?" Kuragari raised his tea cup in salute, accepting the offer to join in the plan. "You should be more concerned on how we are going to procure our merchandise and raise our funding."

"Another brilliant plan, Kuroike-sama?" Jubei lifted an eyebrow.

"Merely a humble suggestion, Jubei-sama."

"Pray tell your humble suggestion then. I am curious how you plan on getting rid of our nuisance and securing our money at the same time."

"Oh no, you misunderstand. Not at the same time. Only after he is taken care of will we have the chance to attack the police."

Eyes widening, Kaoru felt her chest constrict and ground her teeth together.

"Attack the police? Are you mad?" Myou finally spoke up, his squeaky voice rubbing higher in octave. "You would be declaring war with the city!"

Something sickly tickled the back of her throat, forcing a harsh cough from her mouth. Vaguely Kaoru watched Tomoe shoot her a confused glance.

"What a wonderful idea, Myou-sama." Grinning, Kuroike showed his pleasure that someone had caught on so quickly. "A perfect way to take over completely and corner the market in weapons distribution. We could make more money than you could dream of dear man."

Lifting a hand to cover her mouth, Kaoru coughed again, trying desperately to buffer the noise.

"Boss Kuroike." Jubei stood to his feet, his eyes hard and angry. "You overstep yourself with such bold assumptions. Our wellbeing is linked directly with the stability of this country. Knocking such a fragile balance off could end us along with the rest of the people we depend on."

"But sir I…"

"I no longer wish to hear any more on the subject."

A thick cough choked Kaoru's lungs, causing her to hack slightly, and she growled low in frustration. Many of the guards nearest to her were looking in curiosity, and she did not like the smirks they were wearing. Forcing herself to stand straight out of sheer will, the breath entering her lungs deep and slow, she ignored those around her and focused instead on Jubei.

"Kuragari-sama, I want you to go ahead and pair up with Kuroike-sama and get rid of this scared man of ours. Tatsu-sama, replenish your ranks, but focus more on quality instead of quantity. Kaminari-sama, I will speak to you and Yabun-sama personally." Turning a hard glare to Boss Myou, he jerked his head. "You, since you seem to be absolutely worthless for now, I want you to help Yukishiro-sama on his end. Miwake-sama… you go with them." Turning away, he headed back through the door he had come through. "Come, this meeting is over."

Another spasm nearly doubled her over and Kaoru slipped quickly behind Tate's tall form before anyone noticed. In the confusion of everyone standing up and preparing to leave, Tomoe placed a hand on her shoulder and she shook her head at the soft questioning.

"I am fine, nigousan… my throat itches, that's all."

There was worry in her dark irises that made Kaoru uncomfortable, but before she could reassure further her coughing worsened.

"What's wrong with your Kage, Yukishiro-chan?"

Tomoe stood straight, her eyes narrowing without fear. "It is merely the weather, Kuroike-sama. I wouldn't worry yourself. She just needs some rest."

"I told you I am fine, nigousan." Leveling a glare of her own to the tall boss standing before her mistress, Kaoru shifted her shoulders in a movement to readjust her coat. "Something in the air must have upset my lungs."

"Perhaps you are right, Kage-san. All of these old men do tend to put off a rather pungent smell." Winking, Kuroike stepped away, his hand trailing rather lingeringly over Tomoe's face.

"Should I remove his hand, Tomoe-sama?" Tate's fingers were wrapped around the hilt of his katana, Kaoru's thoughts following his as she did not like the sick way that boss liked to touch her mistress. Strangely, Tomoe giggled.

"Be calm, Tate-san."

Choking on another convulsion, Kaoru clenched her eyes shut behind the protection of her glasses. _Koishii… _

"_I know… it'll be ok."_

Yukishiro walked them down to their waiting limo but did not go with them. He would be going on with two of the other bosses. It was a long trip back to the mansion, but Kaoru managed to keep herself from coughing too much. There was still concern on the faces of the other two, but they did not question her further, and Kaoru was grateful when they arrived at the house.

"Kage-san…" Stepping through the front door, Tomoe let a servant take her coat. "I forgot to tell you this morning but…"

"I am sorry, Tomoe-sama… but can we talk in a few minutes? I need to use the restroom." Excusing herself quickly before Tomoe could fully answer, Kaoru walked down the long hallways to the furthest bathroom in the house. A harder spasm jerked at her lungs, and she fell into the wall, coughing harshly into her hand. Eyesight wavering she blinked and shook her head, focusing blearily on the shiny spots of red in her palm.

_Kaoru… _

"_Not now…"_

Stumbling passed a few more doors, she staggered into the bathroom and closed herself in. Leaning heavily into the counter, she bent over the sink and spit up more blood onto the glossy white surface.

x

Kenshin sighed heavily, his hand running back through his hair in agitation. It was cold outside, and he thought vaguely of how nice it probably was on the other side of the door, but he was finding it rather hard to ring the doorbell.

_Just because Kaoru does not like to see this one, does not mean this one can simply give up. There is too much at stake this time around._

Sighing again, he lifted a hand and pushed the button.

"Himura-san. Right this way, my mistress is expecting you." The servant ushered him in quickly enough, assisting him with his jacket and waiting patiently as he undid his shoes. Leading him quietly down the hall to a warm sitting room, she opened the door and bowed him in.

"Kenshin, you're late." Laughing, Tomoe stood. "That's not like you at all." Dismissing the servant, Tomoe led Kenshin to a cushion next to her own.

Smiling disarmingly, Kenshin waved a hand in the air. "This one had trouble with traffic, that's all."

"Don't be so foolish, I know you walked here."

"It seems this one cannot get anything passed you."

"Kenshin, you shouldn't be so worried. If she has already admitted to loving you once, I do not see how it will be that much trouble reminding her why a second time."

"Tomoe-dono… you know it is not that easy. Things are much more complicated."

Sighing, she poured him a cup of tea. "I suppose it could seem that way."

Lifting a brow, his smile was amused. "Are you teasing me, Tomoe-dono?"

"Kenshin." Placing a hand on his shoulder, her features were serious. "I still do not fully understand exactly everything that has passed between you, nor what has happened in this life to make her the way she is, but you will only make things worse if you yourself seem indecisive." Watching him frown, she leaned back. "If I am not mistaken, it was her turmoil over your feelings that made her doubt herself and you to begin with. Even now she will be looking for that. If you are not up front with her about your feelings then it will leave room for distrust, and that is not what a true relationship is about. She wants your love, and you must _show_ her this, not just tell her. Which means you cannot doubt yourself."

Chin dropping into his chest, his sigh was defeated and sad. "But you heard her already. She does not want anything to do with this one anymore. This one has already missed his chance, and there is no third one. My presence only seems to upset her further, and with the rules of this life, this one does not think it wise to push her. It only seems to hurt her more, and this one has never wanted to hurt her."

"I never thought you would be one to give up so easily, Himura-san." Akira spoke up from his position on the other side of Tomoe, his voice disappointed. "To so thoroughly let down the woman that you love just because of your own misgivings." Pausing as violet irises met his, Akira's frown deepened. "How selfish of you."

Finding a slight irritation, Kenshin frowned as well. "This one has only ever thought of Kaoru-dono first. Everything this one has ever done was for her."

"Bullshit. You don't understand at all what it means to live your life for another."

Surprised by this change in attitude from a man that had always seemed calm and sensitive, Kenshin felt an anger rise in his chest at such blatant accusations. "And this one supposes you can teach him? When you yourself left the woman who loved you only in order to increase the status of your name?"

"To err is human, to learn from those mistakes we have made takes courage and initiative. I have already found the path I should have taken. What have you done?" Setting his tea cup down and leaning over the small table, Akira's lip twisted. "Whined and complained about how hard your life has been. I have seen nothing from you that even suggests you care about your precious Kaoru-dono."

"This one gave up everything to be with her." Rising up to one knee as he too leaned over the table, Kenshin's amethyst eyes darkened toward blue. "Including his own feelings just to keep her safe. The day she died ended everything, and when this one found another chance given to him, he spent the entirety of this life searching for her. My thoughts have been for no one but Kaoru."

"Quit your selfish lying. None of these actions have ever been for her. You kept her safe for yourself."

"If everyone had known how much she meant to this one, she would have been targeted for sure."

"She _was _targeted, and it wasn't a blade that killed her. It was you."

Hearing such an unconcealed truth stated from the lips of another, speaking his darkest fear, Kenshin's anger finally snapped. Acting on instinct as his vision wavered in rage, the click of his katana freeing itself from its sheath almost preceded his figure reaching its full height. "You will not speak another word."

On his feet as well, his hand warily hovering over the hilt of his own katana, Akira answered as coolie as his was able. "Why? Because my words are true?"

Tense muscles quivered, and steel blue eyes were covered briefly by red lashes. "Because _I _did not think myself capable of anger anymore, and you seem to have found it in abundance."

Tomoe's slim hand rested gently on Akira's chest, cutting off the reply that had already parted his lips. Shaking her head, she asked him to back down. "That is enough, Tate-san."

Trembling, Kenshin forced his fingers away from his sword, swallowed, and bowed minimally. "If you would please excuse this one. He needs some fresh air."

They watched him leave, Tomoe's dark eyes sad and exasperated. "That was rather reckless. You were close to being punished for your willfulness, koibito." Looking up with a lifted brow, she quirked a smile at seeing the sweat on his.

Letting out an anxious breath, he returned the expression. "A little more reckless than I was wanting to be, but it seemed to have some effect. Hopefully it will do the man good."

"Hmm… well, he's already heading in the right direction." Waving a hand vaguely, she settled carefully back down on her cushion.

"You think so, koishii?" Sitting next to her, his voice curious, he smiled when she giggled.

"Of course. Kaoru's at the back of the house still, ne? If he is lucky, they will meet by accident."

"You are quite right, mistress."

x

Kenshin clenched his nails tightly into the palms of his hands, fighting back the wave of resentment that washed over his conscience. Ever since his separation from his other half anger of this kind had been a distant memory. Now, he was remembering exactly how it felt to wish hurt upon another just for speaking to him with such imprudence.

How audacious; how foolhardy to dare and preach to him. What nerve to think he needed his mistakes spelled out for him. To even have the impertinence to bring up such a subject as if he had the right to discuss something so personal. The man was lucky he had enough self-control not to give in to…

_What?_ Kenshin's quickened steps slowed. There was nothing left of the man he used to be. The man who used to find offense easily in the words of others who thought themselves superior. That part of himself no longer existed within the realms of his mind or soul. Instead, he lived with another. And never before had he ever wished to be that half more than he did now.

_At least then this one would be with Kaoru._

Thoughts returning to the real reason he had wished to drop by today, he stopped, and in clearing his mind, his awareness expanded passed his inner turmoil. Tilting his head to the side as harsh coughing racked the air, muffled slightly by the door in front of him, he frowned. The dark press of Kaoru's ki informed him that it was her behind that door, but the noises she was creating were frightening, and sickeningly recognizable for the rurouni.

Sorrowful, he lifted a hand to the barrier standing between them, his heart wrenching in his gut, forcing his eyes closed with the strength of emotion. _Kaoru. My innocent and loving Kaoru. What has this one done to you? Why is this happening?_ Lungs rattling as he exhaled, he rested his head next to his hand._ That this one is responsible has never been questioned… but… he doesn't understand why he can't seem to fix it… no matter how hard he tries._

_You only seem to want me to leave you alone, and more often than not this one cannot help but think it would be for the best. My presence has only ever given you trouble. Caused you grief. This one does not know why Tomoe-dono should think his absence would hurt you more than help. If it is truly what you want, would that not make you happy? Would this one not be sacrificing everything for you? How, Akira-dono, is this one's actions so selfish if what he truly wants is only to be by her side, and instead this one would be willing to do the exact opposite, just because she has asked?_

Feeling a cynical amusement jerk at his chest, Kenshin's face contorted in a mixture of agony and resentment. _But even if this one leaves, he is truly not gone. He is truly not able to defend Kaoru from himself when he is still hurting her from the inside._ Shaking his head, his eyes clenched shut in denial of his words._ No. This one is not hurting her. __**He **__is. __**He **__is the one causing this grief. __**He **__is the one forcing this pain upon her. Not this one. And this one must protect her. As he has always protected her._

One soft knock on the door solidified his vow, his voice calling to her softly. Within those moments he had spent arguing with himself, however, the noises from the other side had quieted, and his questioning produced no answer. Worry moving in where sorrow had been, he called a third time, and a fourth before parting the door a crack.

"Kaoru-dono, this one is coming in."

One step brought him into the room, his eyes already on her slumped figure resting heavily on the lowered toilet lid. Her head bent awkwardly against the tiled wall, her arms hanging limply between her legs, and before he could take a second step blood dripped off her chin and onto the floor.

"Kaoru." Dropping to his knees in front of her, his hands gently cradling her shoulders, he lifted her weight off the wall's support and freed her shadowed features of her bangs. Thick, red liquid drained from one nostril, curling over the folds of her lips and joining the trails of blood leaking out the corners of her mouth. There were smears across her chin, as if she had attempted to keep herself presentable, but it was clear her strength had faded fast. Slipping one hand under her hair, his fingers shaking as they touched her face, his chest tightened. "Kaoru…"

Dark fluttering, and her lashes parted, her blue eyes meeting his weakly. And she smiled. "Kenshin…" Muscles giving out completely, her body sagged, and she flopped sickeningly off her perch and into his lap.

x

A/N: Sorry, as always, that it seems to be taking so long for me to write on my larger stories. I know this is no excuse, and truly not a great consolation for your wait, but I hope that no one will give up on me. I do realize, however, that everyone has a life outside of these stories and that sometimes those lives take us away from such small distractions. So I will continue to thank those that do stick with them, and keep working hard to make you happy with my chapters.

On to this chapter. I hope no one thinks this a complete waste of time. There is much ground work that I have to put down for the coming chapters, and making sure everyone understands Kaoru's situation thoroughly is a greater part of it. Just to review, having half of Kenshin's soul rooming with hers is creating a tremendous strain on her body. Whether he is active or not there is no healing or stopping the damage that is being done. However, if the hitokiri half does feel the need to try and take command the strain on Kaoru increases and speeds up the process. So the amount of times this has happened can be counted on one hand. In this chapter we see the true extent of Kaoru's degeneration, and how hard she is trying to hide it from everyone.

We also get to see something else. Though Kaoru seems to want nothing to do with the rurouni half, I hope everyone has noticed how willingly she appears to look to him for help when she is not well. Whether this is because she is not truly in her right mind, she mistakes him for the hitokiri (as an illusion of sorts), or if it suggests something else… well, we'll see. XD

Please leave a review, and I hope this will hold everyone over for awhile, and also I hope to hear more encouragement to continue. I always feel better knowing someone, even if it is just one, is looking forward to something I have written.


	9. Chapter 9

So cool, I've been hoping to get some done on this story. Maybe there will still be some people reading it, too. lol

Disclaimer: Whatever it was, I didn't do it.

x

Chapter 9

The unbalanced weight of Kaoru's limp form knocked Kenshin back into the cabinets underneath the sink. Grunting as a handle dug into his hip, he braced her head carefully, aware in heightened detail of her own safety. Hefting her to a more comfortable position, letting out a long breath as the sharp pressure of her knee was removed from his stomach, he quickly turned her on one side and held her chin. With as much blood that was dripping from her mouth, he did not want her suffocating.

She groaned, consciousness fading in and out with pain, and he hushed her soothingly as he reached for a washcloth. With one hand rubbing over her back, patting encouragingly when she would cough weakly, he held the cloth to her mouth to catch most of the blood. Having expelled the majority of the liquid before he had arrived, the flow stopped after only a few short minutes, until there was nothing left for him to do but clean her lips and nose of the excess.

Breathing hard and labored, slim fingers clenched when she swallowed, coughing again at the leftover blood around her tongue. Feeling her try to stir, his arms held her down firmly, negating her wish to pull away or strain herself. Weakly her voice whispered to him, denying his actions with angry words that held no force, and he knew she was finally understanding the situation better. Though happy that she was regaining her normal strength and reasoning, Kenshin felt a pang of sorrow at how short lived his moments of holding her were going to be.

"You shouldn't move too much, Kaoru-dono. You're body is in a lot of pain."

"Let me go, rurouni." Pushing against his chest with limp fingers, the muscles in her arms giving way easily, she upset her position and smashed her nose back into his chest. Breathing deeply, the air rattling in her lungs, her brow curled at the familiar scent that washed up her nostrils. Trembling now with tears as well as fatigue, she gave up on pushing away and instead relaxed all of her body weight to one side. Pulling out of his grip with the abrupt change, she landed on her back on the tiled floor, grunting even as his voice spoke of his anger and worry.

"Kaoru-dono. What are you thinking? You'll hurt yourself."

"Stay… away… from me." Letting her equilibrium steady, she rolled to her stomach and tried to crawl towards the opposite wall.

"But you need help, Kaoru-dono. This one will take you to Megumi-dono, if that is what you want, but you must let him help you." Hands brushing hesitantly over her arms as if wishing to pick her up and yet unwilling to force her to do anything, he followed her slow progress.

"I… can't do… that." Pressing her forehead briefly into the cool tiles, she swallowed, coughed, and tried to lift herself to her knees. "You must… understand… if anyone… were to know… here…" Dark lashes clenching together, she curled in on herself. "Tomoe-sama would not be safe." Relaxing back into the floor, her lungs loosened. "She has to stay safe."

Frowning, Kenshin sat back, his hands lowering to his lap. There was something in the tone of her voice that spoke more to him than her words. The importance of Tomoe's safety was an issue he would need to think on, but for now he knew he should focus on her first wish. To keep her condition quiet. "Appearances are very important here. You are afraid if anyone knew you were ill they would use it as a weakness against you and your mistress." Ducking her gaze when it switched to him, he sighed. "Kaoru-dono… this one will help you, but… he will also insist that you stay no longer than necessary today. If it will help… this one will also be your excuse to leave early…"

A dark look flitted across her eyes and he hurried to continue before her lips could open. "This one knows you do not like the implications, but… it seems there are already many who think this way anyway. Would it not be a better diversion from your original reason, especially because it is false?" Smiling harmlessly, he stood to his feet. "This one understands you do not like him, but he is always willing to be here for you when he is needed. Please, use him whenever you like." Reaching down a hand in offering, his smile stayed even as she looked him over warily.

Was he trying to trick her? What could he truly gain? Nothing. He could not hurt her anymore, not with her love for the soul within, and he would get nothing from her because of his actions. He must know this.

"_What's the harm in using the idiot, I guess. There are not many other choices, koishii."_

_You mean you have no objections?_ Confused and more than surprised, Kaoru blinked, her sight turning inward.

"_I will let him touch you this once. But only because it is necessary. And…" _Voice begrudging, the words came out quickly. _"…he is right, koishii. You need Megumi to check you as soon as possible. This spell came quicker than the last. It… worries me."_

_Do not be frightened, anata. I have nothing to fear… as long as you are with me._

"_Yes, but… maybe we were hasty…"_

_Be quiet! I will never regret our decision!_

Blue eyes lifted to the other with such intensity that Kenshin leaned back, but her hand rose and accepted his, allowing him to help her sit up. "Thank you." Nodding her head, she gestured towards the counter. "I will need… to make myself presentable."

"Of course." Unearthing a clean washcloth, Kenshin dampened the material before turning back to Kaoru. At first his hand reached, as if he wished to do it himself, but after a quick slap from her own he released the cloth and sat back.

Rested and clean, the sink and floor both stripped of their evidence, Kenshin carefully helped her to her feet. "Would you like to rejoin Tomoe-dono, or would you like to get some fresh air first?"

Still feeling the weakness trembling her muscles, Kaoru took a deep breath and jerked her head. "I think it would be best if I rested for another few minutes." Making for the door, she paused. "Fresh air would be wonderful."

In the hallway, one hand bracing against the wall while Kenshin spotted her other side, Kaoru ground her teeth at each trembling muscle. This would not do at all. What if someone were to attack her mistress? What if someone were to see her weakened condition and exploit the situation while she was indisposed? Glancing quickly to the man walking beside her, she only then noticed the sakabato he had taken to carrying, and a brief moment of relief washed over her. At least he would be fit to fend off another from his beloved Tomoe, if needed.

Almost to the backyard and the engawa Kaoru was aiming for, another spell attacked her, constricting her chest and quaking her knees. Not so much blood was produced, only a few shiny spots on the palm of her hand, but the strength she had strove to regain left her without hesitation. Sagging once more into the wall for support, her eyesight blurring sickeningly, she was hardly able to make out the words of question her companion was clearly speaking let alone the muffled footsteps resounding around the corner.

Cursing softly under his breath, hating every minute of this game that had to be played, Kenshin recognized the thump of feet and judged by the weight and cadence that it was a maid. Knowing how much gossip would be spread if she were to catch Kaoru in her current state, he quickly summed up the situation and acted just before she rounded the corner.

Carefully holding Kaoru's weight up straight by pressing a hand into her shoulder, he concealed most of her body with his own by leaning in. Flattening his free forearm against the wall, he came only close enough to touch his nose to her cheek. She stiffened, like he knew she would, but as her eyes snapped open and glared he held that gaze in silent warning. A belated recognition flitted through her irises as the other woman gasped and dropped something, whatever it was rattling on the floor in deafening sharpness, and her pupils lowered. Body relaxing with a sigh of resignation, her chin tilted away from his touch.

The girl giggled in embarrassment, her hands clattering together the objects on the floor, and as Kenshin pulled back he spotted a full dripping of blood sliding low on Kaoru's chin. Frowning, the girl's attention about to return, he whispered an apology, flicked the droplet off with his tongue, and was facing the servant girl before Kaoru could hit him. His voice was smooth and appropriately humiliated at being caught so openly, and Kaoru resisted the urge to roll her eyes, concentrating instead on keeping her hand steady as she lifted her sunglasses to her face. Hindered all the more by the acutely affronted screaming of her hitokiri. Grimacing as a headache began to form at the crown of her head, she relinquished her balance and pushed against the hand still holding her up. When she caught sight of the girl glancing at her with a lifted brow, her mood only darkened as she unwillingly blushed.

Temper rising, she slammed a backhanded fist into the rurouni's gut and stomped off. "Idiot!" Voice hissing, the girl's giggles rising again, she grumbled low as the rurouni only laughed, commenting, with what sounded like a touch of pride, on her spirited nature.

Listening as they traded a few more words, Kaoru held in a grunt and kept her feet through sheer will. Everything around her tilted and rocked, the ground beneath her dropping as if she were walking on a balloon. Lightheaded from pain and weakness, the excess blood still coating her throat tasting of bile instead of metal, she swallowed thickly. She understood what measures the rurouni had taken to protect her reputation, and though she hardly wished to encourage his route, she was not about to waste the effort.

"_Effort? Koishii he… he is lucky you have not the strength for me to kill him!"_

Sighing again, Kaoru dug her fingernails into her palm, fighting the flop of her stomach with another type of pain. _Will you at least shut up until I can sit down? I'll kick his ass tomorrow._ Irritated grumbling spoke of his disagreement, but he left her alone, and she was thankful she no longer had to divide her attention. Lifting her head, the sunglasses on her face hindering her already hampered eye sight, she staggered a couple more paces before an arm wrapped around her waist.

Shifting her weight into his side, the rurouni helped her the last few paces to the back of the house. He didn't speak to her, but Kaoru was able to glimpse his features through the unruly mess of his hair and she could tell that he was frowning. Grinding her teeth, she looked away. He had no right to feel sympathetic or anxious, and any kind of anger towards the situation was wasted on his part as well. She knew the consequences better than anyone, except maybe Megumi, and she would not let them interfere with what she had to accomplish.

Jerking her head at the door she wished opened, she felt more than saw him nod before his free hand slid the wood aside. Cold air bit sharply at her cheeks, but it was that fresh chill that she wanted, her lungs pulling in a deep breath gratefully. Too much would do her harm, but the stifling warmth inside the house was hard to breathe when her throat already tickled irritably. Here she could at least relax for awhile.

"This will be good." Flattening a palm against the door jam, the small bodyguard went carefully to her knees, biting her lip on a grunt as her muscles spasmed, and then leaning into the supporting corner in relief.

"Very well, Kaoru-dono. But only for a little while."

"For long enough." Agreeing and yet imposing her own time limit on the situation, Kaoru turned her gaze to the swath of snow that covered the back garden. There was something calming in the gentle way it blanketed the earth, seeming to cradle the sheltering trees and frozen ponds until the sun came back to shine over them once again. Even though she had always felt a certain amount of displeasure from the hitokiri during the winter, after several years together, he was beginning to enjoy the atmosphere. If only because she could enjoy it.

"Kaoru-dono… may this one ask why?"

Returning her attention to the present Kaoru blinked behind the screen of dark lenses, glancing at him briefly before dropping her gaze to her lap. "Why what?"

"Why are you here, protecting Tomoe-dono?"

Swallowing, her hand strayed to the hilt of her katana. "For no reason that needs to be explained."

Frowning, Kenshin leaned forward, trying to see under the thick length of hair that shielded her features. "At first this one thought it was only because you felt you needed to. Because of the fate she had suffered before." Her chin twitched and she was once again looking out over the gardens. "But that is not enough, this one doesn't think, to make you join an organization that condones the killing of others so willfully and without conscious. Even if Tomoe-dono has no direct connection to these deeds, you are still serving a purpose that would protect the interests of the Yakuza. Though this life has forced us down different paths, you, Kaoru-dono, will always be a master of katsujin-ken, and would never submit yourself to such offenses without good cause."

That pride she had detected in his voice earlier was present again as he spoke of her skill, and she felt an old flutter of anxiety in her stomach. An unease and fear that her father would feel shame for his daughter and the mess she had entangled herself in. Though she had never met her father in this life, she had seen pictures of him together with her mother. Part of her had been surprised to see how much he resembled the creator of Kamiya Kasshin-ryu, another had known since the day she was born. And was saddened further by the design of his fate. Then still more that she would dishonor his beliefs so thoroughly.

"Rurouni… I am here to protect Tomoe-sama, because she is important. More important than you could possibly understand. Even more important than my own life, and that is why…" Blue eyes looked skyward, freeing her forehead and the deep curl of her brow. "I had always planned to ask your assistance."

"Me? But…"

"I knew you would eventually show up. There was no way around your appearance in either of our lives. So I simply decided it best to plan on your arrival and work around it instead of against it. I would protect Tomoe-sama until you came, and then I would be free to focus on other matters of importance." Her voice was matter-of-fact, speaking as if she had truly cared not about his presence either way. "Of course, you were not supposed to know who I was, and now all of my careful planning was wasted." Sighing, she leaned back into the door and closed her eyes. "It would have been so much easier if you had told Tomoe you loved her and not me."

"How cruel of you, Kaoru-dono." Soft and more than sad, his voice whispered from his lips, his fingers twisting together in his lap. "To wish that this one would lie to your mistress and cause her grief."

"But you are so good at lying, ne?" Bitterness tainted the words, and she crossed her arms as the chill began settling inside her bones. To her astonishment, however, his face actually lit with a smile.

"Then you admit that it would have been a lie? At least, Kaoru-dono, this one can be thankful for that. He was beginning to think you would never believe him."

"Maybe I was insinuating you had lied to the both of us?" Spitting back, her body leaning forward, the back of her throat itched in warning and she doubled over coughing. A warm hand alighted gently on her spine, rubbing the back of her ribs encouragingly as she fought the spell.

"This one thinks it is time you were going home, Kaoru-dono. Your coughing is only getting worse."

Braced with both hands on the wood of the engawa, Kaoru swallowed and concentrated on keeping her breathing slow and deep. "You still haven't agreed, rurouni. Will you help me protect Tomoe-sama?"

Cooling air tickled her flushed cheeks, burning her throat and lungs with cold moisture, and silence hung between them for several long moments. "No. This one cannot." Jaw clenching, she trembled as she forced herself to sit up and look into violet eyes, unable to read the intent in their grainy texture.

"How foolish of me." Feeling the sting of resentment, Kaoru let her lip curl to show her disgust with the situation. "To actually think you were being truthful for once when you said you were willing to be useful. What horseshit."

Grabbing her by the arm when she struggled to stand, he helped her to her feet, his touch tender, yet respectful. "Tomoe-dono is already well protected. This one is at _your _disposal, Kaoru-dono, not hers. He will protect you, and you alone."

Remembering Hiko's words from that morning, Kaoru pulled out of his grip. "Why, because I have something of yours?"

"Hai."

Frustration peaking, she slapped him in the face, curling her fingers as they stung. "This soul belongs to me now, not you. He's mine, not yours."

Shaking his head, Kenshin sighed and looked to his feet, before raising an expression of indulgent patience. "Kaoru-dono, this one was not speaking of the soul that was once mine. What you have is not half of anything… but _all _of my heart." He was unable to read her reaction with the sunglasses planted over her eyes, but she did turn away, and not one scathing reply left her lips. "Though you may have the rest of his soul, if it pleases you as well."

"Just… shut up. Before you make him any more angry."

x

Tomoe sipped at her tea, happy with the warm liquid as it heated her from the inside out. The bitter cold of winter was not something she particularly enjoyed, but there was reason for it, she supposed. And besides, it was nice being able to cuddle with someone without worrying about getting too hot.

One hand slipped below the table, cautiously seeking the calloused fingers of her secret lover. Squeezing two gently, she smiled a quiet smile as his attention turned fully on her, leaving the game of chess they were battling through. Dark eyes looked her over happily, curling those fingers in response, then pulling away smoothly when a serving girl walked in with their snacks.

Moving one of the pieces across the board, Akira filled the silence with practiced ease, their ruse in fooling those around them nearly flawless. "Himura-san has been gone for quite awhile, Tomoe-sama. Do you think he has gotten lost?"

"I am sure he is able to find his way around. Even if he has not found Kage-san, he is probably still cooling his head. You did anger him quite well." There was fondness in her voice, and Akira shook his head.

"Yes, and you do keep reminding me of that folly. I apologize if you felt in any danger."

"Oh, far less danger than he will no doubt be in with Kage-san. It upsets me that she does seem to show no affection towards him now. I'm afraid I might have given him false hopes in that regard. Though she seemed affected by him before, that initial reaction was soon lost. I still cannot understand why when he has poured his heart out to the girl."

"Yes, I'm afraid you might be right, Tomoe-sama. Kage-san is very stubborn when she has made up her mind on a matter. I do not see her giving up that position without a fight."

"Excuse me, mistress, I do not mean to eavesdrop, but you are speaking of Himura-san and our Kage-sama?"

Sighing sadly, almost dramatically, Tomoe nodded at the maid. "Yes, they used to know each other a long time ago, but their relationship seems to have ended badly."

"Oh, well, it is only hearsay, but I do not think you have much to worry about."

"Oh? Do you know something we don't?"

"Well, milady, Mai told me that Aiko told her that she saw Kage-sama and your guest together in the back hallway." A grin tilted her features slightly from its normally polite, neutral expression, hinting of laughter, and her voice dropped secretively. "Apparently they were sharing more than just a few friendly words." Her finger tapped the side of her mouth, and Tomoe's eyes widened in astonishment.

"You don't say."

Closing her eyes as she nodded, the girl continued. "Quite adamantly, or so she said. Kage-sama was none to please to be caught, but Himura-san did not seem to mind at all. Such a man to take pride in such things. No offense, Tate-sama." Bowing his direction, she collected the empty tea pot and turned to leave.

"What a development, wouldn't you say, mistress?"

Tomoe graced him with a heartfelt smile, happy that it seemed her friends were on a path to joy. Dark eyes read into the expression, glancing around the room briefly before leaning forward. The kiss was only meant to be sweet and quick, the curl of her tongue around his slightly surprising, and without another thought it deepened into an intimacy they tried to hold in check during daylight hours. Scooting off the edge of his cushion, Akira curved a hand around her cheek and tilted her chin in demand of her surrender to his dominance. No longer playing the role of a submissive bodyguard.

Amidst the pleasure a sudden pain bit into his neck, trickling hot fluid down to his collarbones before he could jerk back in shock. Dark sunglasses were his first, prominent identification of his attacker and he allowed the other woman to push him back with the bared blade of her katana.

"What is this?" Her voice was a low hiss, suggesting rather forcefully that she was pissed beyond reason.

"Kage-san, wait…" Tomoe's hand was pulling at her elbow, her demeanor frantic and pleading. Shaking her off, Kaoru wanted none of her explanation.

"You will explain yourself, Tate-san, or I will kill you for assaulting my mistress."

"Kage-san, it is not what you think." Swallowing when the blade pressed harder into his throat, Akira tried to steady his breathing. "I would never hurt Tomoe-sama. You must believe me."

Kaoru's expression did not change, but studied deeply the purpose in his eyes before switching her attention to the black irises of her mistress. Tomoe was nearly desperate, tears hanging heavy and thick on her lashes, and her voice whispered to her beseechingly. Looking up, unable to reason what was happening right in front of her, and more than angered that she hadn't seen it before, Kaoru stared at the man on the other side of the small table. Having walked in behind Kaoru, Kenshin had not been as surprised by the two lovers as he was by the reaction from Tomoe's Kage. Trying to figure out how to intervene, he stared uncertainly back at the confusion he was now able to read.

_She did not know!_

"Were you aware of this?" Another low hiss, her muscles now shaking.

"Kaoru…" Helpless, his emotions battling between contriteness that he had not thought to explain and wonderment that she had not guessed already, he shifted his weight, his gaze breaking away from hers.

Rage blossomed on her face, and she turned on Akira again, nearly forcing him flat into the floor with her threat. "How long?"

Glancing at Tomoe, her figure held up on her straightened arms as she leaned toward them, Akira closed his eyes. "Since the beginning, Kage-san." Voice falling to a whisper, he relaxed completely beneath her. "Since forever."

Features falling, Kaoru pressed a knee into his chest, becoming slightly harried as a thought burst into life within her mind. "Your name. Tell me now."

"Akira, Kiyosato Akira."

Something awful snapped within her chest, her heart clenching and aching at each harsh pounding of blood through its core. Quivering rather forcefully, a hiss of pain and wrath whistled through her teeth.

_Anata! I despise being lied to!_

The lack of an answer only added to her aggravation.

Shifting her stance, she leveled the point of her katana against the soft skin under his jaw, placing her farther from him and closer to her mistress. "You have been her bodyguard for longer than I, Tate-san, and it only now frightens me at how lacking in care you take with her safety." His mouth opened, his brow already furrowed in denial, and she clicked his teeth shut with a flick of her sword. "For years you have been the one to stay with her, always by her side, and I have suspected nothing but your loyalty. Now, however, my eyes have been opened to your betrayal and am no longer ignorant enough to place her safety in your hands."

"I would never betray her!" Anger jerked at his mouth and the corners of his eyes, his elbows lifting him in defiance of her claim.

"You have betrayed her by succumbing to your weakness! She is your superior! Your mistress not in love but name! By letting yourself become distracted by her, you have placed her in more danger than you will ever know!"

Determination tightened his muscles, his jaw clenched over the unforgiving steel under it. "I will never allow danger to find her, nor hurt her ever again. My responsibility to her is not just as a bodyguard, but much deeper because I do love her. I would die before allowing her to be harmed."

"Then you will die." Alarmed, Tomoe froze, her eyes lowering to the smaller blade that was now pressed into her own throat. "Because I have already proven my point." Akira jumped as if to stand, stabbing pain stopping him as more blood trickled down his neck, and his arm reached.

"Kage-san, please… don't take her from me."

A hand came down on her shoulder, and she flinched, Kenshin's face tight when she chanced a look. "Kaoru-dono, that is enough. This one is sure he understands now."

"I don't think he does!" Shaking off his grip, Kaoru leaned all of her attention on her fellow guard, the hand holding her backup weapon slamming down onto the table with a clang. "Tomoe's safety is much too important to place in the hands of a man interested more in her figure than his surroundings! Do you think others will care what activities you are caught in? Do you think they will simply wait until you are ready to defend yourself? Do you think they will be as forgiving as I? If I were an assassin she would already be dead! And so would you!"

"Kaoru." The katana was abruptly yanked from her hands, her shoulders quickly encircled by strong fingers, and she was staring into the steel blue eyes of a man she had once loved. "This anger is not what is needed, and not for them to see. If it is for me, then this one will accept it, but do not expose it to them. They do not deserve it."

Her face contorted and her hands slammed into his chest, tugging on the front of his shirt. "I told you already, rurouni. My reasoning is my own, you will have nothing to do with it. Tomoe's safety is not to be taken lightly."

"But because you were not previously aware of her relationship with Akira-dono, it makes me wonder why you were not informed by another. For surely _he_ would know Akira-dono from before and would have had no trouble recognizing him from the very first moment you laid eyes upon him."

Blue eyes clenched shut, then blinked forcefully before her head turned to the side. "Obviously I was not told. By either of you." Pushing away she moved to stand, slipping her katana back into its sheath. Bending over Akira as he slowly sat up, she twisted a hand into his clothing to grab his attention. "This will never happen again, because you are going to give me your word that nothing will distract you. Nothing will tempt you away from your duty. Not even her."

"…Of course not, Kage-sama." Bowing his head in acknowledgement, he agreed to her conditions, even as his heart trembled at the barrier now placed between them. But she had been right, and he could not bear to lose Tomoe now, or ever. He would do whatever it took to keep her safe. "I apologize for my negligence, and promise I will never allow it to endanger my mistress again."

Letting him go, Kaoru stood to her full height, meeting the black eyes of her nigousan almost in challenge. They were distressed, hurt, and confused by the display, and now just slightly accusing and resentful of the burden placed on the heart of the man she loved. "Why, Kage-san? Why would you say such cruel things when you yourself have become distracted by love? How can you say it is not enough when you must be experiencing the same emotions? The same desperation and even fear at the thought of losing the one you care for most. I do not think it fair of you to take away my happiness when you can revel in it so freely."

Kaoru's head tilted to the side, her attitude determined. "My safety matters little, Tomoe-sama. If I were to die tomorrow, nothing will change. Many, many things would change if you were to die. I will not allow that." Unsteadily her vision wavered, her eyes crossing as the adrenaline of her actions caught up with her and drained her body of energy. Trying not to sway, she was barely able to decipher the tearful words trembling from the mouth of her mistress.

"But why should I care, not if you are taking away the only thing that keeps me interested in this world? What am I gaining from this arrangement, Kage-san? There is no incentive for me to keep going if you are forcing me away from my Akira."

Swallowing the taste of blood, the lightness of her brain seemed to separate her from her reasoning, pulling against her as she struggled to grasp at those notions beyond her reach. Nearly falling to her knees, she watched dazedly as Tomoe looked up from her hands, surprised by her ungraceful motions and the noise of her trying to steady herself against the table. Chess pieces sprayed out onto the floor and hot tea burned her fingers when it spilled. Comprehending only enough to hide the truth behind her actions, she leaned forward and hugged the uncertain woman clumsily.

"I will not take him away from you, Tomoe-sama." Eyelids drooping, she blinked them at the blur of colors, her tongue slurring over the words that whispered into the other's ear. "I promise you will not be apart forever." Tentative hands pushed on her shoulders, and she realized belatedly that she was resting too much of her weight against the boss' daughter. "Soon… you will be together, outside of this… prison of fear a-and… death."

A spasm ripped up her torso and she doubled over into the cough, covering her mouth as blood shot out of it. Kenshin was beside her instantly, readjusting her so that he held her in the crook of his body. Smiling disarmingly at the anxious expression on Tomoe's face, he carefully shielded Kaoru with a well placed hand and helped her to her feet.

"This one must apologize, Tomoe-dono, but it seems your Kage-san is not feeling well and it is his duty to make sure she is well taken care of. Since her duty is solely to your safety, it would do no one any good for her to be here so impaired. If you will allow me, this one will take her home so that she may rest. She is sure to be feeling much better tomorrow."

"O-of course… Kenshin. Please… take good care of her."

Nodding, he adjusted her weight, his next words quiet. "This one would also think it to be best if her condition was not mentioned to anyone. Though it is surely only a cold, nothing to worry about at all, it would benefit you greatly if everyone made a different conclusion of her departure with me."

Softly her features changed, thoughtful of his meanings, and she agreed.

"Thank you, Tomoe-dono, and once again, this one apologizes. Your happiness should not be troubled. This one will speak with Kaoru-dono about her actions."

x

Kenshin lay in bed late into the night, thinking and analyzing every action and word that he had witnessed that day. There were many things, it seemed, that he was not aware of, but it also seemed that there were some things that Kaoru herself was not aware of either. That his other half had intentional withheld information about the people she was surrounded by on a daily basis concerned him. For what purpose he was not sure, but it did make him wonder how many other things he had kept secret from Kaoru. And just how many of those things were silenced to condemn him.

A more pressing matter was the degeneration of Kaoru's body. After bringing Kaoru back to her home he had learned much about her condition. These spells were not a random occurrence, or unheard of either. Apparently they appeared at a rather regular interval, attacking her body and breaking down her internal cells. So far it had attacked her lungs and her liver, spreading across her organs not unlike cancer. When asked for how long, he had been saddened but not completely shocked. Kenshin was rather more surprised she had made it twelve years before the spells began. Still, having your body begin to slowly deteriorate while in your pre-teens was not a pleasant thought.

What was alarming was how early this certain spell had attacked. Much sooner than was expected, and much worse than usual. There had been a lot of blood lost while she was still at Tomoe's, but after bringing her home she'd had another attack. This time the sounds of her ejection of blood was closer to vomiting than coughing, and the sorrow in his chest had tightened further. Combining with a large chunk of misery and guilt. For a moment he had wondered how she was even still alive.

The only outcome of that day he could be thankful for was the chance to be helpful to his Kaoru. Though he wished with all of his being that it could be for some other reason, any other reason, he was glad for the chance to prove his love and faithfulness. His reliability. He would make Kaoru understand that he was there for good. There to stay. Nothing would separate him from her this time. Even if he had to steal a page from his other half and bind the rest of his soul to her. Even if that process demanded he take his life to do that.

Swallowing, he moved his tongue around the inside of his mouth, trying to remove the pasty layer that had collected and return a certain level of moisture. Sighing, he pressed his teeth together, gathering saliva around his tongue and bringing back a flavor that had haunted him all day. He did not understand why he could still taste it, did not know why it had not faded like every other essence, but he almost wished it would stay forever. Briefly he questioned how twisted that want could seem, then sighed again. It did not matter, it was the only connection he felt he had with her, and it was only natural that he did not want it to disappear.

That small taste of blood. That tiny droplet of life that had left her body and now resided within his. It had rolled across his tongue as if alive on its own, staining his mouth with its metallic tang and tying a knot onto a part of his being that he hadn't truly been aware of.

_It is ironic that I have been afraid of the sight of blood for so long and now it is something that I am shamelessly enjoying._

Closing his eyes, his mind automatically concentrated on her, traveling over the sense of her presence and following it past the anchor on his soul and beyond.

x

"_I cannot believe you would be so deceitful!"_

"_It was not a matter I believed was relevant."_

"_Not relevant? I was nearly willing to kill him, and for what? Because you did not believe I needed to know my mistress has a lover that just happens to be her bodyguard? A man you knew good and damn well from before! I cannot believe you! You have made a fool out of me!"_

"_I could not have been certain of their affair in this life, koishii. They have hidden their emotions and actions very well."_

"_Do not patronize me. The coincidence is too large for you to actually believe they were __**not **__lovers."_

Arguing woke him from his doze, parting violet eyes to scenery he knew very well. Heart warming almost achingly at the outer wall within his view, a side glance both ways speaking of the house he had fallen in love with, he let his head lean back into the wood. This was home. This was paradise. This was where Kaoru-dono was and there was no other place he wanted to be.

"_And why should you care if they are lover's or not, koishii? You belong to me, nobody else should matter."_

"_What matters is you intentional deceived me! No! Don't touch me!"_

The shouting was growing in volume, disturbing his peace, and Kenshin reluctantly stood to find the source. It was an alarming conversation, tickling at his memories, and he wasn't quit sure, but it seemed an important understanding to come to. Shuffling lethargically down the engawa, he rounded the corner, his lungs pulling in fresh, clean air, and he blinked at the shimmering of light that barred his path. Frowning, the voices clearly coming from the other side, he reached up a hand to touch it.

It rippled under one finger, and he hesitated to watch the beautiful circles grow and fade until the light dimmed and steadied, clearing enough for him to see through.

"_Kaoru, you are being unreasonable."_

Shock yanked free the blanket of indolence as Kenshin stared at what seemed to be a reflection of himself. Standing straight and solid, one hand reaching to grab at another next to him. Her back was all that was visible, a delicate kimono wrapping her figure, until she turned, an angry expression contorting her face and she stepped away from his reflection. Only he knew that this other was not just an image, but a part of himself that wore his hair high and proud, the katana at his waist sharp and deadly, and his eyes were hot and amber.

"_Unreasonable is throwing a fit because you ate the last of my strawberries. I'm pissed because you are manipulating me with your half-truths and lies. You told me you loved me, a-na-ta. That means there are no secrets. How am I supposed to trust anything you say when you insist on treating me just like __**him**__?"_

"_I am nothing like him!"_

"_Then prove it! Tell me why you've kept these secrets! Why didn't you tell me before?"_

"_There was no reason! There was no ulterior motive! Nothing else matters to me but you and I did not think it would matter what Tomoe was doing and with whom!"_

"_But surely you must see that it does matter." _The woman sighed and hung her head. _"I just can't believe you, Kenshin." _She turned to retreat into an opened shoji, her form dejected and sad, but the other was still angry, resentful of the words they had traded. Blocking the door from shutting with one hand, he grabbed her chin.

"_Is this truly horrible enough for you to condemn me so? To attack me with these words and claim that I have fallen to his level? Does the love I have given you mean so little? Has everything I have done for you mean nothing? Maybe, since you have sentenced me so quickly, I should be just like him and leave you all alone. Maybe you do not remember what that feels like."_

From his view he could not see Kaoru's face, but a soft sob drifted to his ears and his heart ached, his fists clenching at her sorrow and this other's willful construction of it.

"_If that's what you really want, then so be it!"_

A sharp buzz filled the air, and the hitokiri jumped back, cradling his hand as if it were burned. Between them something similar to the barrier Kenshin stood before appeared, soft and blue as a summer sky. Quietly the shoji slid shut, the hitokiri left outside, and as if just realizing what he had said, his hands lifted to pull at his hair. Clearly frustrated, he kicked at one of the posts holding up the awning, a string of curses spitting from his mouth. Many of them aimed at himself. A few, Kenshin was not surprised to notice, aimed at him.

Looking down at his feet, Kenshin sighed. This dream was almost as tormenting as many of the others he had experienced. Though none of the them had ever been shown to him from such a point of view, and he did not understand some of the symbolism, such as the barriers, it was not that strange to hear how greatly he had let her down. To have his flaws shoved back into his face, time and time again, and so thoroughly at that, was not pleasant, and more than tiring. He wanted so much to hold her and make her believe that what he wanted, what he needed, more than anything else in this world, was for her to love him back. To hear her sweet words of acceptance and know that her heart belonged to him.

Being an outside spectator to this dream must have been triggered by his knowledge of the soul Kaoru embraced to her own and his jealousy of it. It was still awful, seeing her in such turmoil, but tormenting to think of the struggle she might still be dealing with because of that soul. A curious thought that was more than likely born from his conclusion over her ignorance of Akira-dono.

Sighing again, he lifted his head, only to find himself staring into the dark, golden gaze of the Battosai. Heart skipping a beat, his breath catching in his throat, he stepped back involuntarily, uncertain of this turn in his dream.

"What are you doing here?" The voice was closer, clearer than before, floating through the barrier that was now the only thing between them without trouble. It hissed, angered, and his eyebrows were flattened in warning. Pinning down like the ears of a cat. "You are not welcome."

"But… where is here?" Straightening from his ducked position of caution, Kenshin pulled his gaze away from the hitokiri and studied the barrier once more. "This one does not understand."

"Nor should you. Now leave, before I am forced to make you."

"This one does not know how to leave." Glancing back at the bluish obstruction around the shoji Kaoru was now behind, Kenshin frowned. "You should not have been so cruel to Kaoru-dono. She is more sensitive than you realize." Reaching up, his hand touched the barrier again. "And you should be more grateful for her love." Unsure why he felt the need to preach to a dream, his hand pushed against the shimmering, liquid-like substance. More than surprised when his hand slid through. Tingling shivered up his nerves, a sensation of peace gripping his heart, and for a moment he forgot everything that was going on and focused on the abrupt need to submerse himself completely within its embrace.

"No!"

Similar to before Kenshin jumped back, a buzz and hiss biting his eardrums as his hand burnt and stung. Pain breaking through his fuzz of unconsciousness, the last words he heard were distant.

"You'll kill her, you idiot."

Waking with a jolt, Kenshin dropped onto an elbow, wincing when his hand came into contact with the futon. Frowning, he sat up, his other hand fiddling with a lamp before the room glowed with its light. Curling his fingers around his wrist, as if to stall the glances of pain, he stared with wide eyes at the burn marks that now decorated the pads of his skin.

They had not been there before he had fallen asleep.

x

A/N: Well, that was fun! I kinda like this chapter, because I'm finally getting to some good stuff. I'm not too sure what I want to happen next, but then again it is pretty late at night and I'm tired and my brain isn't working so I'll probably remember tomorrow. Yeah, that sounds wonderful. Just after I get some sleep and let myself recharge. yawn

Ok, don't be mad at me for the interaction between Kaoru, Tomoe, and Akira. I think it's pretty cool that I get to explore their relationship a little bit, but I didn't think Kaoru was going to be too happy at finding out about their little love trysts. Especially after discovering just who Akira really is and how long it's been going on. Oh, and that Kenshin (both halves) would know just who he was and that there would be little doubt of his love for Tomoe. So yeah.

I hadn't originally thought of doing the little blood link thing, but after writing that part about them fake kissing in the hallway, I kinda made it up. I think I wanted a way for them to interact on a more personal, and maybe a little bit of an intimate, level without making it seem too much too soon or too awkward and ridiculous. Especially since having Kenshin and Kaoru, as they are, do anything really intimate is just wrong. Please leave me a review and I will be very excited to read them.


	10. Chapter 10

Well, here it is. I hope that you like, and do not be mad at me for what is going on.

Disclaimer: I own nothing that I want… but I guess I have what I need.

x

Chapter 10

Light filtered in through the bamboo blinds, reflecting off particles of dust and shining across the wooden floor. A glass vase just opposite glowed prism-like, casting blinding colors of infinite beauty to circle the walls and ceiling. It was tranquil, delicate, and something that should have been shared in its inspiring splendor… but Tomoe could not share it with the one she wanted. Not when he stood so rigid and stiff next to the door, with his eyes firm and alert and his mouth set in a frown.

Seated at their favorite table, bathed in their favorite patch of sunshine, and staring at their favorite set of chess pieces, Tomoe felt her lip tremble. It was no longer a desirable location when she occupied it alone. Not even the sweet, hot tea steaming softly in front of her, or the plush surface of the cushion below her knees kept her mood from dimming. Not the prompt service of her maid, the soothing music that floated through the house, nor the warming of life from outside could tempt her heart with joy. With the force of separation from love, the smile she had found in this life was gone.

Heavy black irises lifted, casting a lethargic look in his direction, staring at his familiar figure and feeling bitterness for the one who had stolen it away. After a moment, his own eyes lowered, meeting hers, and his determination melted, showing the pain he felt at their division. It was the same expression she saw in Kenshin's eyes when he looked upon Kaoru. The same aching want that crushed the spark in his irises and ate away at his heart. It seemed unfair now, knowing that look of despair could no longer harm him with Kaoru's apparent submission to her feelings and had now been instead passed along to _her _love. Forced there by Kaoru's own hand and biting words. How could she take away what was most precious to her and then practically flaunt her own relationship's progression in the same moment? How could anyone be so cruel?

For several weeks she had thought to play along, to allow the sudden and intense anger that had spread across her Kage's face to have its fill until she admitted she had been wrong. But for those long, empty days her Kage had stood firm in her belief, and her Tate no longer became her koibito during the shadow of night. Time had deadened her heart, forming a cold barrier between herself and her Kage, thickening every time Kenshin's presence was the encouragement for her to leave earlier than was usual. Even if that occurrence did not happen often and Kaoru herself feigned ignorance of any relations with the "rurouni" as she called him.

It had been long enough now for the seasons to begin changing and the Earth to tilt its axis and allow the sun's rays to project stronger upon their country. Too long of a wait, too miserable an experience to sleep by oneself through the cold, lengthy hours of winter nights, imagining the warmth that used to settle near and keep company. She sometimes felt that she may be acting rather melodramatic, but after years of having all that she had wanted, she was at a loss when that happiness was suddenly taken away.

A dark frown knitted her features, and as was becoming natural in her tumultuous state, she turned on the serving girl replacing her tea and snapped in shortened words. "Where is my Kage? It has been well over an hour since she disappeared. There is no excuse for her to be gone from my side so long."

"I-I'm sorry, mistress… I think she is still in a meeting with your father." Voice light and wary, the girl backed away, her body arched in fear of this new creature that had taken the place of her sweet and kind lady.

"She said nothing to me of such a thing." Rising from her cushion, Tomoe stalked from the room, whisking by her Tate's form without a look at the disappointed expression he wore. He fell in place behind her, and her irritation heightened. That was not his place. He was meant to walk before her, not behind. "What use is she if she isn't doing her job? I will not stand for her negligent actions any longer. Not after she dares preach about everyone else's."

"Tomoe-sama…"

"Be quiet, Tate-san."

There was a sigh, and her mouth briefly jerked. "Yes, mistress."

Outside her father's study she paused, her hand lifting to land a defiant tap to announce her presence.

"How much longer did you say?" Her father's voice sounded weary; older than he truly was and she froze, her anger fading.

"It cannot be estimated so easily, Yukishiro-sama. Another month… possibly three. I cannot intimate details at this moment."

"I understand." A chair squeaked, and his voice moved further away, the gentle clacking of his bamboo blinds suggesting he was now at the window. "I must admit I have become impatient for this to end. Here and now, so close to the peak of the mountain, I long to make the descent into a much more peaceful valley. However, I fear losing my footing and falling to that destination too quickly and without fulfillment."

"I am sorry, Yukishiro-sama, that this has troubled you so greatly."

"Do not apologize, it is I who came to you. There is no hardship too great for the goal I hope to achieve for my daughter." Again, his soft footsteps moved, this time closer to Tomoe's position. "And I am sure she has begun to wonder by now. I trust you remember what is necessary? Good. The information was not easily attained. I do not like asking such matters of Eni…"

There was abrupt silence and Tomoe's frown deepened, jumping when Tate's hand landed on her shoulder and yanked her quickly back. A firm smack and the door before them opened, Kage's hand planted over the hilt of her katana warningly. Seeing that it was only her mistress, she let out a vexed breath through her nostrils and stood straight. "Nigousan… I thought I left you in the sitting room."

Straightening, her voice answered just as irritably. "Yes, for more than hour now. I was under the impression you were making a phone call. Of course I came to investigate."

"Do not blame the poor girl, aijou. I invited her up here to have a few words." Yukishiro interrupted, his own tone kind and loving. Only a touch of sorrow tinged the cords. "I'm afraid everything has become so very complicated with the current state of the situation. Your father is merely worried for your safety, what with the bosses fighting amongst themselves and this… vigilante making trouble for us all. I only needed reassurance…"

"Has this vigilante really become such a nuisance, Father?"

"He has caused much trouble, yes."

"Is there anything that I can do to help?"

Smiling affectionately, Yukishiro walked closer to wrap an arm around her shoulders. "Do not worry yourself, aijou. Both Kuroike-sama and Kuragari-sama are working hard to take care of him. If they are not able to handle this one man, then I am afraid there is not much the rest of us would be able to do either. Why don't you go out this afternoon instead. Enjoy the warm weather we are experiencing and take a walk through the gardens. If it is nice enough tomorrow, we should consider a drive to the beach."

"Alright, Father." Smiling back warmly, she bowed her head in submission and turned to walk out. A sigh left Tate's lungs, his eyes thankful for Yukishiro's diverting words, before stepping out in front of her to lead the way. Bowing her own leave, Kage fell into step behind, and for a moment, all was right.

x

It was evening when Tomoe finally spoke to her Kage again, ignoring her presence behind her for most of the day just as everyone else was wont to do. The sun was just beginning to set over the western horizon and the small party was comfortably situated on the engawa to enjoy its splendor.

"I see you have actually decided to spend your entire shift here today. What a surprise, Kage-san."

Kaoru tilted her chin away, ignoring the sharp flutter of hurt her master's stinging words caused. Her actions were not to be blamed on her, however, and Kaoru felt no resentment for the woman she had come to care for despite herself. "My job is to protect you, Tomoe-sama. All that I do is to realize this end."

"Do not lie to me so blatantly. How can this be true when you have left hours before your scheduled time at least once every few weeks? How would you convince me that you are not spending those hours at your own pleasures when I know just whom you are spending them with?"

"There is no such relationship between me and the rurouni." Speaking once more an oft repeated phrase, Kaoru stared straight ahead at the far wall, a lump of iron pulling steadily at the bottom of her heart. A place that use to be fondly occupied by the rurouni from before.

Tomoe laughed, her black eyes trained steadily on her tight features. "I'm tired of your hypocrisy, Kage-san. Denying me my happiness when you almost blatantly rub yours into my face. My sweetheart won't even look me in the eye anymore because of your callous words. Not even when your presence is gone will he take advantage of our solitude. Why have you made me hate you so?"

A pause filled the air, a cooler breeze teasing their clothes with its pull, and something indescribably sad hung between them. "It does not matter… nigousan, whether you love me… or hate me. As long as you stay safe." Standing smoothly to her feet, Kaoru nodded her head, her dark sunglasses shielding the look in her eyes. "It is time for me to leave. Please take care of her, Tate-san."

There was vulnerability in her voice that only Akira noticed, and he watched carefully as she turned away to walk up the porch towards the exit. A halfhearted swipe of her hand brushed at her bangs, one shoulder rolling as if to relieve some ache, but it was the drip of moisture off her longest finger that confirmed the emotion he had detected.

Though he had understand all that she had told him before of his responsibilities towards his mistress, he was ashamed to now admit he had not forgiven her for the demands placed between them. Now, however, there was nothing but sympathy in his heart and admiration for her strength through such dejection and resentment. Sustaining all in order to protect her mistress no matter the pain she herself endured.

"You should not be so hard on her, mistress." Rebuking softly, Akira did not meet the gaze that was fiercely directed at him. "She is only making sure your safety is the main priority. Because I believe your father has wished it so, ne?"

"But Father wishes for my safety because he wants me to be happy. Is this not a direct contradiction of his wishes?"

"Sometimes… sacrifices must be made for that happiness." Dark eyes beseechingly looked into her own. "Am I not still here with you, Tomoe-sama? Does my presence alone mean so little to you?"

Trembling, she turned away. "Of course not, koibito. I just… I feel that I cannot now stand the reality of being even this far away."

"Then please, koishii… do not take this out on Kage-san. She has only your best interests at heart, and I feel that we owe her our thanks for correcting a mistake before it became fatal. If you were to be hurt because of my own flaws in protecting you, I would have been so ashamed. I would never have forgiven myself."

"To what end, though? What will it take for you to be given back?" Tearful sorrow tore at her throat. "I know what kind of life my father has made for me. There will never be one moment of it when I will be truly safe. If I cannot be with you now, Akira… then when?"

"Perhaps it is only this recent turmoil that has upset your father and placed a heavier burden on your Kage. If he was talking to her today of his worry for your safety, it must not have been the first time. Perhaps she is feeling the weight of his wishes even more than you or I and has become stressed and overworked. To tell you the truth… she has looked rather pale lately."

"Then you think if this vigilante were to be taken care of, Kage-san would be freed of my father's demands upon her?" Suddenly hopeful, Tomoe grasped his hand.

"I think it would ease much of the tension, yes." Briefly squeezing her hand back, Akira withdrew his fingers with a tight smile.

Black irises lighting with new resolve, Tomoe lifted her chin. "Then I shall help." Offering her palm in demand, she spoke now in impatience. "Tate-san… hand me your phone."

x

"You want me to do what?"

Sano shifted his weight uncomfortably, his irises looking briefly away from the determined gaze of the woman before him. To have been the recipient of her call to begin with had teased his curiosity, but had also gave him cause to be wary. Something different had shifted between Kaoru and Kenshin lately, and he was not ignorant of the coldness Tomoe now showed to her Kage. He had not, however, thought them to be linked, none-the-less, he had felt a certain level of disloyalty towards his friends by accepting Tomoe's request of his presence.

Not that he didn't like Tomoe. She was a sweet and gentle woman. He didn't understand what had changed between Kaoru and her mistress, and in all truth thought it only because Kaoru still denied her love for Kenshin. What was bothering him was the ties she had to the yakuza. These ties directly linked Kaoru to them as well… placing her in a situation that was not suitable for a master of her style. It itched his anger. Kenshin did not like it, he was sure Megumi did not like it, and from what he could read from that large, brute of a man Hiko… he wasn't fond of her dangerous position either. At times he could even catch lines of age creasing Kaoru's once smooth features… and he doubted she was happy with this life she led.

Being of a simplistic nature, Sano had one conclusion. Though it was not a pretty one, and he held nothing against her, Tomoe seemed to be the source of much of their misery. And now that same woman was asking him a favor.

"I want you to track down this vigilante that has been intercepting our business trades."

"No." Arms crossing, Sano's frown deepened. If there was someone making trouble for the yakuza, who was he to disturb them?

"But why?" Confused by his adamant refusal, Tomoe stepped closer. "Do you not wish to help out a friend that is in need?"

"I'm sorry, lady, you're nice and all, and I know you were important to Kenshin and Kaoru both, but… I don't know you that well. Not well enough to help a bunch of bloodthirsty, money hungry, rich bastards that live off of the death and destruction of others. It's not my style."

"I wasn't talking about me. I meant Kaoru-san." Frowning in turn, Tomoe's shoulders dropped. "If you do this then it will take more of the burden off of her."

"This vigilante has been giving her trouble?" Lifting a brow in disbelief, he didn't think that would have lasted without at least him or Kenshin having heard about it.

"Not personally, no. But she has been bearing a very heavy burden, and this will help to lighten it."

"Look, miss, I don't help the yakuza. Even one as pretty as you. If Kaoru's having problems with anything, I will help her. Not _them_." He spat the word as if it were vile, and turned to leave. "Sorry I can't help you. Oh, and don't you even think about asking Kenshin. He's worried enough about Kaoru as it is. Do not make him one of your pawns as well by baiting him with her name."

"Will you at least think about it?" Calling after him, she chased him to the door. "I won't ask you to fight him… just find out who he is… talk to him…"

"Goodbye, Tomoe-san." Slamming the door shut, Sano stepped out into the darkness that was settling over town, shoving his hands into his pockets irritably. "Dammit."

It wasn't a long walk back to the apartment he shared with Kenshin, but his temper made it so. _As if we don't already know how heavy this life has been for Kaoru. Che! But if the woman's right and I could do something to help… should I ignore the chance?_

The door ricocheted off the wall when he entered, and Kenshin's head ducked around a corner cautiously, his eyebrows flat. Seeing that it was only Sano, his frown turned resigned. "Do you have to be so hard on the door? This one does not wish to buy another one."

Mood already dark, he kicked off his shoes and stalked past him, plunking down on the couch. "Who gives a shit about the damn door?"

Wiping his hands on a dish towel, Kenshin walked into the room. "You do not seem to be in a very good mood." Smiling suddenly, Kenshin teased. "Has Megumi-dono finally tired of your phone calls?"

"For once it's not that fox." Grinding his teeth, he reached for a game controller. After telling Tomoe not to ask anything of Kenshin, he wasn't quite sure he should speak to him about the situation either. It might make things even worse.

Sano knew that Kenshin and Kaoru had been spending more time together. At least he assumed since Kenshin was over at her house almost every other day. The problem was, he didn't think his presence was wearing Kaoru down any at all. If anything, she seemed to be even more irritable and bitchy. That was not the way a loving couple acted.

Of course, knowing just what Kaoru had living with her, he didn't think Kaoru could act loving towards Kenshin even if she had wanted to. Sano didn't think the Battosai would care for any kind of sentiment towards his Rurouni half unless it included pain in some form or another. Kenshin truly had his work cut out for him, but Sano feared, even from the moment they had learned just what had happened to Kaoru, that Kaoru and his friend could never be together. Not only was it seemingly impossible because of the clash between the two halves, but more to the point… _With Kaoru having her own body and the Battosai sharing it with her… wouldn't that almost be like Kenshin… loving himself?_

Dropping his head and making a face at the turn in his thoughts, Sano groaned. _Now what the hell! I don't need that image in my head for the rest of the day!_

"Sano." Looking up at Kenshin and realizing he had been ignoring him, Sano leaned back and sunk deep into the couch. "What's up?"

"It's nothing, really. Just some bullshit." Shrugging his shoulders carelessly, Sano started the system and picked up where he had left off on a level. After a few moments, Kenshin let the matter go and walked back to the kitchen, apparently working on food.

_What if Tomoe was right, though? What if this guy's been givin' Kaoru trouble and she just wants to make sure Kaoru's ok? _Gritting his teeth and cussing as his character got his ass kicked and a big GAME OVER appeared on the screen, Sano growled. _It's not like Kaoru can't take care of herself. And besides… this guy only attacks the shipment crews. Kaoru's Tomoe's personal bodyguard. She doesn't have anything to do with the shipment aspect of the yakuza. How would she be affected by some vigilante dude wanting to make the streets just a little bit cleaner? Sounds to me like Tomoe doesn't understand the line-up in this business._ Restarting the level once again, Sano half-heartedly ran his guy back through the same scenarios.

_Something obviously has her worried, though. Or she wouldn't have turned to some guy she doesn't even really know for help. Hell, she doesn't even know the first thing about me, other than I care for both Kenshin and Kaoru. If that's all she was counting on, that's a pretty slim bet to be taking. And what the hell did she mean, just talk to the guy? What they hell was I supposed to say? "Hey buddy, the yakuza wants you to stop jacking their shit and leave them alone. They've had enough of you playing the hero." Right. Silly woman doesn't understand the first thing about the outside world. Especially someone who is trying to do something right for other people. Surprising since she was supposed to have known Kenshin so well. Of course that was back in his hitokiri days so…_

Staring blankly at the GAME OVER blinking on his screen once again, Sano let the controller drop to his knees, and chewed on the soft flesh between his teeth and his chin. It was way too late to be thinking about anything serious, especially since he hadn't had anything to drink tonight. Putting down the controller and bracing himself to stand, he frowned and let his weight fall back into the cushions. _Shit! Kenshin threw all the beer out of the fridge when I told him I quit drinking._ Remembering his pledge to Megumi that he'd quit if she'd go out with him, or rather, she wouldn't even think about him as a future prospect _unless_ he quit drinking, Sano cussed some more. These women were driving him stark raving mad.

"Sano. If you don't stop talking to yourself, this one if going to call the doctor. And it's not going to be the one you want." Sitting down at the small table with his own plate of food, Kenshin made himself comfortable without looking at his friend.

"It's not my fault if I'm going crazy." Grumbling, Sano strode into the kitchen for his own meal. _It's everybody else's fault._

Surprising Kenshin by sitting down at the table as well, Sano plopped cross-legged on the floor and dug into his plate. Shrugging his shoulders, Kenshin returned to his own dish.

Several minutes later, his thoughts trying desperately to order themselves, unable to venture very far passed his interview with Kaoru's boss, Sano flopped back flat onto the floor. A very loud belch issued from his mouth, his dishes completely empty, and he contemplated the ceiling fan circling lazily above him.

"So… word on the street is there's some jumped up vigilante guy giving the yakuza trouble. Heard anything about it?" Wanting to keep to his promise not to let Kenshin know, Sano found he still wanted his friend's perspective on the situation. Since he couldn't come up with a decent conclusion or choice by himself, he knew he needed some outside input. Kenshin was sharp about these kind of things in a way he couldn't be. He would undoubtedly be able to point out something that would sound simplistic when stated aloud, but out of his reach if he tried to find it on his own.

Chewing thoughtfully on some rice, Kenshin swallowed then reached for his tea cup before he answered. "Only what they talk about on TV, and there they make him sound like some kind of superhero, make-believe champion that's going to save the city. This one doesn't know what he believes, if that is what you are asking. Since Saito is the head of the crime department, this one thinks that Saito is more than likely the person behind the rumor. Although, it also seems too strange to think that Saito would be parading as a vigilante when he is such an influential justice officer. On the other hand, maybe it is a ruse to boost the people's morale as well as give them a reason to start trusting the police in other matters, since this vigilante also seems to be working with the police."

"You really think he's working with the police?" Folding his arms up behind his head, Sano scratched at an ear. "That one morning at Kaoru's when Saito got that microphone shoved in his face… he made it sound like he didn't want to have anything to do with the guy being linked to them."

"True, but Saito is cunning like that. If he were to go around swearing that this person was directly linked to the police station, then it would be like telling the yakuza just who he is and how he can be found. Although this one is sure they have already checked all of the police employees, just incase, they have obviously found nothing since this man is still giving them trouble. Plus, if he were working for the police they would have more than just those kinds of problems to deal with. They have to work under a set list of rules and regulations. This man is working well outside of those regulations, but since he is not working for the police, he is not restricted by those rules." Gathering up his dishes, Kenshin balanced them in one hand. "They said on TV that this vigilante was scarred as well. Though what that means exactly this one isn't sure. It has to be in a prominently seen location for that to be identified, so this one will have to dismiss his conclusion about Saito. We have seen him once in this life, and there was nothing noticeably scarred on his figure. It would have to be someone else."

_Scarred, huh? Somewhere prominent that everyone can see to identify him that way. Like on the face._ Sitting up straight, Sano turned on Kenshin hurriedly. "Shit, Kenshin, it's not you is it?" Kenshin made a strange face, and Sano began laughing. "And here I was freaking out because I had no idea how to handle this situation with Tomoe. You sure are a life-saver, buddy." Standing to his full height, he walked back around the couch. "I feel a whole lot better now that that's all cleared up."

"Sano… what are you talking about?"

"Nothing now, man. I just got a call from Tomoe earlier, and she was all worried about this guy messing with the shipments. Said he was giving Kaoru trouble or some such nonsense. Wanted me to go have a nice little chat with him. If you know what I mean." Laughing, he smacked one fist into his open palm. "I told her I didn't want to have anything to do with the yakuza, and if there was someone messing with their business then it was fine by me, but I wasn't too sure what to do about Kaoru. I didn't think there could be any way this guy was really giving her any personal trouble, but I couldn't be sure. Now that I know it's just you… hell, I've got nothing to worry about."

"Sanosuke… if there is someone giving Kaoru trouble, this one would appreciate if you told him first instead of as an afterthought." The quiet steel in his voice twisted Sano's head around in confusion. Staring at the darkened violet gaze of the rurouni, Sano blinked.

"It's not like it matters now, she said it was just you giving her trouble. I'm sure she didn't know it was you and she was only worried, but hell…" Trailing off as Kenshin shook his head impatiently, he watched the smaller man sit the dishes back down and rake a hand through his hair.

"Sano… this one is not the one stopping the shipments. You should have realized that a long time ago. Not only does this one not have a scar on his face anymore, if you had been paying any attention to that broadcast during that blizzard, you would have heard them talk about the body count. How many people did they say were dead?"

"Uh, I don't know, a few?"

"Five. There were five men dead. You should know better than to think this one would have let anyone be killed in front of him, or by his own hand. This man is not held down by such a belief. He sees only evil and takes only enough measures to make sure the deal is closed down. If a few people are dead by the end, it does not seem to matter to him… and that would greatly matter to me."

"Dammit, Kenshin… I…"

"Besides… this man would have to have a lot of information about when the deals are held, where, and the number of men who are going to be at the exchange. He would need to know the activities in precise detail so he would be able to predict their movements and have the upper hand, even as he is only one man. This suggests that he has someone close to the information that he needs. Or… he is in fact close himself to that information. Suggesting he is a part of the yakuza. Maybe even someone who works with or for one of the bosses that handle the shipping methods and trails. He is highly skilled in some form of martial art, intelligent enough not to get caught while doing his research, and yet low key enough that no one has suspected him so far. Which means there is a great chance that he could be a problem for Kaoru.

"If she were to notice his actions and suspect he is actually this person interfering with the transactions, then she would feel conflicted about her duty. First and foremost she wishes to protect Tomoe-dono. Which means, whether we like it or not, she works for the yakuza. But she is also a master of katsujin-ken, and seeing that this man is working against the yakuza and helping the populace, as well as the police to put away men that are working only to take life, either by killing or degrading, she would want only to help him. And even if she did not notice herself, and someone else did, say her own boss, and she were _asked_ to take care of this problem because of her skill and reputation… then, as indirectly as it sounds, this man is giving Kaoru trouble."

"Then what do you suggest we do? I already told Tomoe I wasn't going to help her because…"

"This one understands, Sano. What he doesn't understand is why she did not inform this one instead, or why you did not tell him once you got home?"

"I can't speak for her, but I didn't want you any more worried than you already are about Kaoru. You've already got enough shit to take care of, and besides… I thought we'd have already found out about someone giving her trouble if it were true. The way Tomoe made it sound… it was only a problem for Kaoru because it was placing a heavy strain on her or something."

"And that is exactly what Tomoe-dono said?"

"Well, yeah, something like that."

"Did she tell you where or when you were to confront this man?"

"Uh… no… I left before she was able to give me any of that info."

"Then call her back and ask."

x

Kenshin paced back and forth across the family room floor, glancing at the clock with each third pass. Hiko was grumbling, but Kenshin could not help his agitation.

After deciding that Sano would be the one to find out about the vigilante, Kenshin had gone over to Kaoru's home immediately. With all the information and speculation about what was going on with Kaoru and her job with the yakuza, Kenshin had wanted to talk to her about it himself. Unfortunately, Kaoru had already been home and left again. Hiko said it was not an unusual occurrence. Sometimes she would be gone for hours on end. More often than not, he said, she was at the graveyard… where her mother and father were buried.

Sighing, Kenshin darted another side look at the clock. It was already passed midnight, and there was no sign of either Sano or Kaoru. He had thought about going and finding Kaoru himself more than once, concerned about her health, but was afraid he would miss her in the crossing. Now, he had no choice but to wait, as the scheduled time for the exchange Sano had gone to scope out had already happened at eleven-thirty. Not too much longer, and he would be arriving himself with the information he wanted.

They had agreed that there would be no confrontation on Sano's part with this vigilante. Kenshin simply wanted to know who he was, and what his true intentions were. If there was any possibility that Kaoru was being pestered because of his actions. He wasn't quite sure what kind of solution could be made, but he was hoping it would come to him in time. Hopefully sooner than it took to have his own confrontation with the man.

At nearly one o'clock in the morning, the front door swung open, Sano's voice indignant and loud. Looking to the living room door eagerly, wanting information quickly so he could finally go and search for Kaoru, Kenshin froze when Sano's lanky form stumbled slightly through the doorway.

"Alright, dammit, chill out." One shoulder rolled, and Sano stood to his full height, looking Kenshin in the eye with an expression of resignation. "I think we just killed two birds with one stone."

"What?"

A smaller form stepped through behind him, shoving him again to stand boldly in the middle of the floor. For one second, Kenshin tensed, unsure of what Sano had done. _The stupid idiot brought the damn man here? _Dressed in traditional samurai garb, the colors swirled and dangerous in their patterns, with a sword at his hip and a matching top-knot that brought all of the dark hair off his neck and forehead, the figure looked imposing. Not moments later, amethyst eyes locked onto the deep crossed-scar on the person's left cheek, and recognition finally hit.

"Kaoru-dono?"

"What the hell were you thinking?" She was clearly pissed at their venture, and if the redness around Sano's ear spoke anything, she had been showing it the entire way back to the house. "This idiot nearly screwed up everything!"

"I said I was sorry."

Rounding on Sano, she jabbed him in the gut. "Do you even realize how dangerous tonight was? After all this time it's only natural for them to become suspicious and edgy. I already knew I had my work cut out for me and then _you_ show up! If even one of them had heard you address me everything would have been fucked!"

"You will watch your language young lady."

Shooting a side glare at Hiko, she swung her accusing finger to him briefly. "Don't even get me started on you, old man. I can't believe you let these idiots do this in the first place."

Hiko decided not to comment, and Kaoru turned next on Kenshin. "I thought I told you to keep your nose out of my business. I've worked too hard to have this fall apart now because of your insistent meddling."

"Kaoru-dono… this one was only concerned. He was told you were being troubled because of these raids. Besides, did you yourself not ask for my help?"

"I asked only that you help me protect Tomoe-sama. That doesn't include me or anything to do with me. You should have just left this alone."

"And deal with the contemplation of your possible injury? This one is incapable of standing back to let harm come to you."

"It has happened plenty of times before!"

Temper snapping, Sano stepped in. "Kenshin has never stood and watched you get hurt without trying to help!"

"No, he has held the dagger himself!"

"He has never raised a finger against you!"

"And it is that same inaction that is so painful!"

"So yell at him now that he's trying?"

"He no longer has any right to try!"

Walking slowly into the room, Megumi watched with wide eyes the fight that was ensuing. Wrapped in a house robe and exhausted from her double-shift at the hospital, she planted both hands on her hips and yelled over the top of the racket.

"Just what the hell is going on!"

Spitting with fury and rage, Kaoru rounded on her sister. "Nothing that concerns you!"

"Don't yell at her!"

Turning back on Sano, her brow twitched convulsively. "I'll speak to _my_ sister however I please."

"And treat her like shit just like the rest of us? Why? Because she pulled the trigger and saved her own ass? Yours as well! You're living on borrowed time because of her!"

"Borrowed time? By all means, take it back! I don't want it!"

There were standing face to face, noses almost pressed together as the spat turned lethal. Words bringing up situations that were not to be trifled with.

"Bullshit! Everyone of us in this room would rather live than die! No matter how bad you think you have it, death is never something you want! Shit, Jouchan, do you think your sister wanted to kill anybody?"

"You don't know what you're talking about, Sanosuke! You need to shut up!"

"I know damn well what I'm talking about! You treat your sister like shit! I've seen the way you act around her! You spit and hiss like a damn alley cat and then walk away! Do you ever once actually pay attention to the look on her face? Whatever she may have been before, in this life she is your sister! Your family! Kami, woman, that's more than you ever had in that other life. Would you now tear her apart simply because she gave herself over to panic? She was _protecting_ you! She was _protecting_ herself! Would you rather she let him do what he did to your mother?"

Kaoru was breathing hard, moisture glinting the whites of her eyes, and her body shook. Seemingly desperate to avoid this subject, she tried to turn away. Still more than pissed, Sano pressed on.

"Why are you doing this to her? Why are you being this bitter? What the hell do you think you have living inside you? Have you forgiven him for all the lives _he's _taken? Do you hold anything against _him_? I doubt it! Not with the way you've protected him! Sheltered him! He's killed countless people! Knowingly! In full understanding! Your sister has killed one… in sheer, blind _terror!_" Kaoru trembled harder, the action frightening to see. Megumi, becoming alarmed, tugged on Sano's arm in a plea for him to stop. Jerking himself free, he ignored the protest.

"And what about these little outings you've been going on? How many people have died during them? Are they your fault, have you been their executioners?"

"Boy, that will be enough." Standing to his full height, Hiko intervened, his face dangerous in warning.

"This one agrees, Sanosuke. You've gone to far. There is no doubt in this one's mind that she is not the reason for their deaths."

"Well I think it's all a bunch of bullshit! She works for the yakuza, is involved in dealings that have wracked up a helluva death toll, and she's pissed at her sister for something that happened years ago!" Grabbing her by the arm and shaking her harshly, Sano's voice rose even further in volume. "What the fuck gives you the right to act this way?"

"Because I did it!" Swinging her arm free, she screamed her answer, stepping in when he jerked back. "I killed him!" Fisting a hand into his shirt, her muscles tightened so far he had to hunch awkwardly forward. "I put the gun to his head and blew his mother-fucking brains out!"

x

A/N: So... that was a lovely note to end it on. (laughs nervously) But I think I like the chapter better this way. Well, it seems Tomoe is pretty pissed, but I wouldn't take her anger too seriously or vengefully. She's just understandably upset. Writing Kenshin as a little more intelligent is making me feel better. The rurouni wasn't ever stupid, but to defend myself he has been a little distracted by his depression and Kaoru's emotions towards him. I only just realized now that the Battosai hasn't played much of a part in the last two chapters. Yikes. Well, no matter, he's in the next one and is never really gone, but watching everything. Very intently and with much observation. Well, hope you put some stuff together, and then tell me what you think. Don't worry. There's more. Please review, and I hope to see you soon in the next one.


End file.
